


Neighbor

by xBooxBooxBear



Series: Danvid Disasters [4]
Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Foster Family, Alternate Universe - Neighbors, Angst, Blood, Blood Play, Bondage, Broken Bones, Character Death, Cults, Death, Drugs, Foster Care, Friendship, Killing, Light BDSM, M/M, Major Character Injury, Mild Gore, Obsession, Rape, Rape/Non-con Elements, Responsibility, Stalking, Stealing, Tags will update as story continues, Theres a lot of dark shit wow, Troublemaking, Trust Issues, adult toys, creepy neighbor, dadvid, dark shit, kinda??, so many dadvid moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-05-31
Packaged: 2019-02-27 23:57:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 20
Words: 78,704
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBooxBooxBear/pseuds/xBooxBooxBear
Summary: When Max breaks his neighbor, Daniel's window, David brings him over to apologize and suggests Max does chores for him to pay for the damage. Max soon finds out not only is his neighbor creepy, too smiley and gives him weird chores but he seems to have a particular interest in David.





	1. Chapter 1

“David, let me go!” Max snarled as the ginger firmly held his arm. “It was a fucking accident!”

David glanced down at the boy struggling. His usually happy demeanor was gone and replaced with an upset one. “Accident or not you need to take responsibility for your action.”

This was just great. Why did Max have to show those annoying kids how to hit a baseball? They’d been irritating him as he sat on the front step of his new foster home. He’d forgotten his house keys at one of the kids house he'd met at school and was waiting for David to get home. While he waited, he watched two kids play baseball in the street. They weren’t very good at hitting the ball and it was driving Max crazy. The ball was so easy to hit! Max intervened and showed those infuriating kids how to hit the fucking ball. However, the ball crashed into his next-door neighbor’s window right when David got home. The ginger was shocked and appalled when the boy tried to run. David managed to snatch him by the arm and escorted him over to their neighbor’s house.

“This is stupid!” Max squirmed. “Who the fuck still does this shit?”

“I do, Max. You broke his window and you need to apologize.” David scolded.

They walked up to the door where David rang the doorbell. It took less than a second before the door opened and revealed the neighbor. He looked just like David but paler. His skin was so pale it was like he never saw the sun before. His hair was styled similar to David’s, but the color was snow blonde. His eyes were eerily ice blue and they pierced into your soul and froze it when he stared. He was nearly as thin as David too, but Max could see he had more muscle to him than the ginger. He wore a white pollo, belt, and pants. Even his shoes were white.

_What a freak_ Max thought eying the strange neighbor.

He’d never really seen much of his next-door neighbor since moving in with David. He’d occasionally see him standing in the front yard on his way to school, but he’d never seen him up close. According to his caretaker, the neighbor had moved in a month before Max did.

The neighbor beamed at David. “Oh, hello David.”

“Hello Daniel.” David greeted back joyfully.

Daniel seemed to notice Max’s presence. “And who is this little guy?”

“This is Max, my son.” The ginger introduced.

“I’m not your son!” Max snapped, scowling at the emerald eyes. “Your _foster_ son if anything.”

“Oh, well hello, Max. It’s a pleasure to meet you.” Daniel stretched his hand out, however the boy didn’t take it. Daniel frowned and withdrew his hand. He returned to look at David. “How can I help you today, David?”

“Well, Daniel-” He glanced at Max and released him. He gave him a little pushed towards the pale man. “-Max, why don’t you tell Daniel what happened?”

“Fuck that” Max snapped.

Daniel bent down to Max’s eye level and leaned in a little too close for comfort. The blonde’s grin widened a little too much as he bore into the boy’s cyan eyes. His icy blue eyes fierce and he felt his body freeze. “Why Max, you didn’t happen to have hit my window with this-” He held up the baseball. “-now did you?”

Max glowered at the man before huffing and rolling his eyes. “Yeah, that was me.”

“What do you have to say, Max?” David egged on.

Max groaned and glowered at the ginger then shoved his hands in his jacket pocket. He looked at Daniel indifferently. “I’m sorry.” He said, unapologetically.

David frowned, obviously unhappy with Max’s apology. The redhead then thought of something and smiled cheerfully at Daniel. He placed his hand on Max’s shoulder and said, “Max will also work to pay it off.”

“What!?” Max snarled at David. “No fucking way!”

David frowned at his ward. “Max, you need to learn to take responsibility for your actions. You broke Daniel’s window and you’re going to pay for it.” David glanced back at the blonde. “What do you say, Daniel? Seem fair?”

The blonde stared up at the ginger with a sweet smile. Daniel’s blue eyes were enticing into his emerald green. He stood up to face him and leaned towards the ginger, invading his personal space like he did to Max. However, he seemed more eager to get closer to those eyes. “I think that’s a splendid idea, David. Though I’d call it even if you have dinner with me.” He purred. His eyes lidded slightly.

Max raised his eyebrows.

David chuckled. “That’s kind of you, Daniel but Max needs to learn his lesson. Not to mention, I already have dinner planned.”

Daniel’s neck creaked, and his head tilted. His smile seemed to have gotten bigger as did his eyes. Max noticed the creepy action, but David seemed oblivious.

“I see.” Daniel said. “I suppose that’s acceptable.”

“Wonderful! Max will come over everyday after school and work for you. Shall we say for three weeks?”

Daniel nodded.

“Three fucking weeks!? Hell no! This is fucking stupid!” Max made to retreat but David snatched him and pulled him back.

“Three weeks starting tomorrow!” He glanced down at his scowling child. “We better get home now. Thank you, Daniel and sorry to bother you.”

“It’s never a bother with you, David.” Daniel said.

David beamed. “Have a good night!” He waved goodbye to the blonde then escorted the cursing boy back home.

Max continued to curse and complain about the whole ordeal when they returned to the house. He folded his arms and waited for David to unlock the door. He glowered at Daniel’s house but found the neighbor still standing on his porch, staring at them with that creepy smile.

_What a fucking weirdo._ Max thought.

As soon as the door was unlocked, Max smashed his way through the door, shoving David against it and stomped towards his room. He slammed the door shut then threw his backpack across the room, hitting the wall and knocking down a picture from it. He growled and flopped angrily on his bed.

“Fuck this place!” Max growled to himself. “This place fucking sucks.”

He glared over at Mr. Honey Nuts then sighed. He grabbed his bear and hugged it.

Max hated this; hated everything. Life sucked so far, and it only seemed to get worse. Since the day he was born his parents were never around. He’d spent his days alone in his empty house or with a nanny. There were times where he forgot what they looked like and had to look at photos to remember. The few times he did see them, he tried to interact with them, but they didn’t give him the time of day. All he wanted was their love and affection but in the end, they gave him up for adoption simply because they didn’t want to care for him anymore. He could still remember the day they called the social worker and told him they didn’t want him anymore and that he’d been a mistake on their lives. That was the worst day of his life.

He spent the next year in countless foster homes but never lasted more than two weeks. He was too much of a troublemaker for them to deal with. He went from foster home to foster home never once getting close to being adopted. He didn’t care. He didn’t want to get adopted by any of those people anyways.

He’d just moved in with David about a month ago. He thought it was a little strange that a young single guy wanted to be a foster parent. He was different from the others. He was annoying, cheerful and always looked to the positives. He couldn’t be real. He was blinded by his happiness to see the world for what it truly was. A selfish cruel world. When shit blew up in his face he always had a smile and it was annoying.

There was a knock at his door and Max realized he’d dozed off. He glanced at the door and snapped. “What?”

“Dinner’s ready.” David spoke on the other side.

Max detangled himself from his bear and blankets then opened the door. David was standing there. He was no longer wearing his green shirt with the pine tree, brown vest and yellow bandana. He was still wearing his brown work capris, but he replaced his upper work attire with a blue v-neck.

David smiled softly at him.

Max didn’t say anything. He scowled and scoffed and walked passed him towards the dining room.

There were two plates already set up. The boy could smell Italian baked chicken with mashed potatoes and green beans. It smelled delicious.

He sat at the table and started helping himself to the food. David sat beside him and watched the boy. He waited until Max was done before he served himself.

Max said nothing as he ate the food. He’d never admit to David, but he was a pretty good fucking cook. While in other foster homes, he either ate out or didn’t eat at all. The few times that meals were cooked they were either inedible or bland. It was a surprise when he moved in with David and found he could cook extraordinarily well.

He thought David was gay because of it. Single guy living in a nice home that could cook? To his surprise, David was straight. Any time they went out, girls would flirt with him and sometimes ask him out, but David would either be too oblivious to notice or politely decline. He had a girlfriend a couple weeks ago, but she dumped him. Max was still pretty sure he was gay if not bi.

“Max” David began. “I know you think what I did was unfair but-”

“Shut it, David.” Max interrupted.

The ginger sighed sadly.

David never thought being a foster dad would be this hard. He’d passed his classes with flying colors and was eager to be a foster parent. He’d been so ready to take care of a kid and possibly adopt one. He knew what it felt like to feel unwanted. He himself was adopted and wanted to show the kids he fostered that they were loved and cared for. Max was his first and he’d proven to be a challenge. He was difficult as could be and was a troublemaker. He tested David’s patience, but the redhead wasn’t going to give up. He knew Max had a troubling past. His social worker informed him he’d been in over thirty homes in the past year. Never lasting more than a few weeks if that. No one could stand Max which was why it was so important that David made him feel at home and show that he was cared for.

He glanced sideways, his eyes catching on laundry hanging on the clothesline from the backyard. He then recalled something from earlier.

“Max, have you been taking my clothes from the clothes line?”

Max raised a brow. “What?”

“My clothes. Have you been taking them from the clothes line? I went to grab my laundry after I dropped you off school, but I saw some of my shirts, pants and underwear are missing.”

The boy flashed him a face of disgust. “Why the fuck would I touch your underwear, David? Maybe you should join the 21st century and get a dryer. Seriously, David, who the fuck still uses a clothes line to dry their clothes?”

“Well, for your information, Max, using a clothes line is the natural way of drying and it’s good for the environment.”

“And it’s good for hobos to steal too.”

David frowned. “So, you’re not taking my clothes?”

“Oh, trust me, David, it would be funny to humiliate you like that but the last thing I want is to see you in your yogi bear boxers.”

David flushed in embarrassment but continued speaking. “Well I wonder what happened to them then.”

Max shrugged. “Hobos probably took it. Seriously, David, invest in a dryer.” He scooped up a helping of mashed potatoes into his mouth. “There _are_ dryers that are environmentally safe, you hippie.”

The ginger sighed. “I know. I would like to dryer, but I can’t afford one just yet.”

“With how often you spend time at that stupid camping store, worshipping your boss, I’m surprised you can’t.”

David looked at him confused. “I don’t spend that much time at the store. I get home two hours after you get out of school. I used to work a lot longer, but I asked Mr. Campbell to cut my hours.”

“Why?” Max asked but clearly uninterested in the subject.

David smiled softly. “I need to be here for you. I’m responsible for you now.”

Max’s eyes widened softly as he gazed into David’s green. His expression unreadable. He blinked then glanced away.

David smiled to himself and resumed eating.

The two ate in silence after that or at least Max did. David continued to conversate with Max, unaware the boy wasn’t listening. After dinner, Max returned to his room while David cleared the table and put away leftovers.

David spent the rest of the night cleaning up around the house. When it was nine he went to Max’s door and knocked lightly. When there was no response he opened the door.

“Max? Can I come in?” He asked as he poked his head in.

He smiled when he found Max asleep on top of his homework. He walked inside and scooped Max into his arms. He walked to the boy’s bed and lied him down. He removed his sweater and shoes then covered his body with blankets. He grabbed Mr. Honey Nuts and placed the bear beside Max. The boy groaned and cuddled up against the bear. David smiled softly and turned off the light. He glanced at Max once more before he shut the door.


	2. Chapter 2

Max awoke to find himself in his bed, cuddled up with Mr. Honey Nuts. He glanced over at the desk he’d last been at when he was awake to the comfortable bed he was currently resting on, processing what must’ve happened. He stared at the door for a moment before he got up and changed out of the clothes he slept in. Once he changed into fresh clothes, he collected his school stuff and threw it into his backpack. He slugged the backpack over his shoulder and departed from his room.

The scent of bacon and eggs struck his nostrils the moment he opened the door. His stomach grumbled, and he walked to the kitchen to find a plate full of scrambled eggs, bacon and toast with a glass of full orange juice waiting at the table for him. He walked to the table and began to eat.

Again, he’d hate to admit David’s cooking was to die for and it was especially nice to have his food always waiting for him. He was used to foraging for himself at the other foster homes. When he moved in with David and found his meals always hot and ready for him it was always a delight.

“Good morning, Max!” David greeted the boy happily as he entered the kitchen with a load of laundry to wash.

Max glared at him.

David seemed oblivious at his death stare and remained happy and cheerful, humming a tune as he passed by the kitchen into the laundry room. “Oh, Max! I made your lunch. It’s on the kitchen counter.”

Max’s cyan eyes drifted to the kitchen where he saw a sacked lunch waiting for him. He glared at David’s form peeping out of the laundry room while he started the wash. “Congrats David, what do you want? A medal?” He retorted sarcastically.

The ginger frowned slightly but he didn’t allow the boy’s remark to get to him. He appeared from the room and stared at him. “Don’t forget to go to Daniel’s after school.”

The boy scowled. “Oh. You mean the creepy neighbor that hit on you?”

David blinked. “Hit on me?”

“My God, David, you’re a moron. He was flirting with you!”

“Oh Max, don’t be silly! Daniel was being friendly.”

“Yeah, too friendly.” Max rolled his eyes. “Whatever David.”

David sighed and glanced at the watch on his wrist. His eyes widened at the time. “Oh my! We better get you to school before you’re late again. Don’t want you to be tardy and get a citation.”

“God forbid a get another piece of paper telling me I got in trouble.” He said as he finished his plate. He left it at the table and grabbed his backpack.

“Max, can you please take your plate to the sink?” David asked.

“No.” Max replied. He walked towards the kitchen, grabbing his lunch then headed towards the front door.

David sighed again and went to clean up the plate.

Max leaned against the shitty old station wagon and waited for David. He waited impatiently, folding his arms and taking a deep irritated huff. David finally came out of his house and locked it up.

“God, come on, David!” Max snapped. He rolled his eyes and shook his head. He noticed something from his peripheral vision. He glanced over and saw Daniel walk out of his house and walk towards his white Prius. Daniel turned and stared at him almost like he felt his eyes on him. His smile grew, and his head tilted to the side. Max scowled.

 _Man, he’s a fucking freak._ He thought.

Finally, David approached the car and unlocked it. Max hopped into the car, his guardian followed and got in the driver’s seat. He turned on the car and backed out of the driveway in the direction of the school. Max glanced at the sideview mirror and saw Daniel still staring after them.

David dropped Max off and wished him a good day. The boy ignored him and walked towards the building.

Max walked across the playground towards the building. His eyes flashed towards the younger kids playing on it. He watched them laugh as they played together. He rolled his eyes. Max didn’t really try to make friends at any school he attended. He never lasted long enough to make any. What was the point? However, when he started school here he found he enjoyed the company of two kids in his classroom. Neil, the tall Jewish science nerd and Nikki, the rambunctious teal haired tom boy. They were weird in their own ways, but he enjoyed their company.

He saw the two of them waiting in the courtyard for him. They noticed him approaching and smiled at him.

“Hey Max.” Neil greeted.

Max smiled and waved back. “Hey guys.”

“Max!” Nikki slammed into Max and embraced him in a hug. She pulled away and dropped keys in his hand. “Here are your keys. You left them at my house yesterday.”

“Yeah I noticed.”

Nikki wrapped her arms around Neil and Max’s shoulders, pulling them closer towards her. “Are you guys coming over again today? My mom said it was okay but she wants you to bring David this time and leave them alone. She talks about your dad a lot.” She glanced at Neil. “She talks about your dad too. She really likes your dads.”

“David _isn’t_ my dad, Nikki.” Max snapped a little harsher than he meant. He gently pulled out of her embrace and looked away.

“Well, technically speaking, he _is_ your dad. He’s just your foster dad.” Neil stated.

“David is an annoying shit that doesn’t leave me the fuck alone.” Max snarled. He folded his arms and threw them an annoyed glance. “He’s always trying to get me to go camping and see the good in shit. Yesterday, he fucking volunteered me to work for his creepy neighbor.”

“Why’d he do that?” asked Nikki.

“I was showing these stupid kids how to hit a fucking baseball and it hit the weirdo’s window. Now I have to work for him three weeks.”

Neil arched a brow. “Are you actually gonna do it?”

The bell rang for school to start.

“Fuck that!” Max said casually as they walked towards their classroom.

The rest of the day was a blur. Max didn’t pay attention to anything the teacher said. He threw a few spitballs at his teacher (which he got away with) and spent time doodling pictures of David getting hit by the bus.

By the time school was out, Max took the bus home, as he usually did. Nikki’s mom offered to take him home, but he knew she just wanted to see David and he didn’t want to deal with her slutty mom, especially with her interest in his caretaker. He got off the bus and walked to his foster house, glad he didn’t forget his keys again. He unlocked the door and entered the house. He walked to his room and flung his backpack across the room. He turned on his tv and Playstation 4 and played an RPG. He didn’t give a shit about David and his responsibility.

* * *

 

David happily rung up the customers he’d been helping. He made a $3000 sale and the customers were beyond happy with his help. That’s usually how it was at Campbell’s Camping Goods. David was an overachiever at his job and was the top salesmen. Ever since he got hired five years ago, he’d managed to reach revenue and bonus each month for the store. His greedy boss, Mr. Campbell, assistant manager, Gwen and the other employees were happy each month to go home with an extra cash in their pocket.

 Normally, David didn’t care about the money. He loved his job. He loved the outdoors and camping. He loved sharing his enthusiasm with the customers and having them leave with the same enthusiasm and equipment needed. However, ever since he obtained Max the bonuses came in handy. He needed the extra money to provide for his son. Max needed clothes, school supplies, entertainment activities, toiletries and he ate a lot. David even started a savings account for him. He wanted to provide for Max. He wanted to help him get a head start on life. He just hoped Max would stay with him.

The ginger made towards another customer looking at tents when his co-worker, Gwen, called for him from behind the registers. “Hey David!”

David glanced over his shoulder and smiled at Gwen. He trotted towards her and flashed her a big smile. “Hey Gwen! How can I help you?”

Gwen gave him a look. “Save it for the customers.” She said and held up the store phone. “Some guy is asking for you specifically.”

“Why thank you co-worker!” David took the phone. “Hello! This is David the general manager. How can I help you today?”

“Hello, David. It’s Daniel.”

David’s grin fell, and his eyes widened with worry. He glanced at the phone. “Daniel? Is everything okay? Is Max hurt?”

“Well, that’s just it, David. Max isn’t here. He never came over after school. I saw him get off the bus, but he never came.”

David’s worried expression morphed into an angered one. He should’ve known Max would do this. He took a deep breath to calm himself. “Daniel, I am so sorry. I’ll leave work now and personally escort Max over.”

“I look forward to seeing you.”

David hung up and turned to Gwen. “Gwen, I’m sorry but I have to leave early.”

“Max again?”

David nodded.

“Say no more. I’ll cover you though I doubt Campbell will notice. He’s still swimming in last month’s bonus. Can’t say I blame him. I’m able to get a year’s subscription of the Oxygen network.” She smiled at him. “Get out of here, David.”

David smiled at her. “Thanks Gwen! You’re the best.” He grabbed his keys and walked out of the store to his car.

Once he pulled up to his house, he marched into his house and straight to Max’s room.

“David? What the hell?” Max snapped.

David stomped to his tv and turned it off. He ignored the boy’s complaints and crossed his arms and stared angrily at the boy. “Max! You are supposed to be over at Daniel’s!” David snapped back.

“I’m not doing that shit, David!” He arched a brow. “How did you even know I was here?”

“Daniel called me at work.” David answered. “And yes, you are, mister.” David marched to Max and grabbed his wrist, dragging him out of the room.

Max cursed and struggled against David’s grasp. He didn’t understand how such a skinny weakling like David, whom couldn’t even open a twist off bottle, could have such a strong hold on him. The redhead didn’t let up even when they reach Daniel’s porch. He knocked on the door and just like yesterday, Daniel opened it within a millisecond and beamed at David.

“David, hello.” Daniel purred. His blue eyes flickered down to Max. “There you are, Max. I was wondering what happened to you.” He fluffed through Max’s poofy black hair. The boy glowered and swat him away with his free hand. “I was wondering where you were, you little scamp.”

“Sorry about this, Daniel.” David apologized. “I should’ve known better then to think Max would willingly come over.” David sighed and scratched the back of his head. His green eyes flickered to Max. “I suppose I’ll have to escort him over every day.”

Daniel’s grin widened. “It will be an absolute delight seeing you every day.” He leaned forward, invading David’s personal space just like before, getting closer to those pretty green eyes. “Face to face.”

Max couldn’t help but stare in a mixture of disgust and shock. _What the fuck…_

David smiled and pushed Max towards the blonde. Daniel immediately gripped Max’s shoulder, preventing him from fleeing.

“Sorry again for the trouble, Daniel. I’ll come get him at seven.”

“I don’t need you to pick me up like I’m a baby, _David_ ” Max sneered. “I’ll just walk back.”

“Okay.” David smiled softly. “Be good, Max.”

“Yeah fucking right.” The boy grumbled and folded his arms.

David smiled at the two then returned to his car and drove back to work.

Max groaned and harshly removed himself from Daniel’s hold. He glowered up at him. Daniel’s eyes fixated on David’s car until he drove out of sight. His eyes shifted downwards to the boy. His smile stretched acrossed his face and his head tilted in an unnerving manner. It left a shiver down his spine.

“Come in, Max.” Daniel said and led the boy inside.

The inside of Daniel’s home was exactly how Max pictured it. Way too clean and white. It was unsettling. The house looked like it was hardly lived in. Like something in a Better Homes magazine. The place didn’t need to be cleaned at all so what was he going to do?”

“Your place is too clean.” Max rudely remarked.

Daniel’s neck creaked. “There’s nothing wrong with a clean home, Max.” Daniel replied. “Is David’s home dirty?”

“No, he keeps it clean just not as freaky clean as this.” He removed himself from the blonde’s grip again. He turned to the blonde, folded his arms and arched a bored brow at him. “So, what am I supposed to do if your place is this clean? I doubt you need me to do chores.”

“You’re quite right, Max. I don’t need my house cleaned since I keep it spotless but there are things I need done. It’s actually a good thing you broke my window.” His smile continued to impossibly stretch across his face. “With you here I can concentrate on finishing my project.”

Max frowned and arched a brow. The tingling sensation from before started to creep its way back. “What project?”

Daniel chuckled. His lids fell. “Just something I’ve been working on for a while here.”

Max was uncomfortable with the way he stared at him.

“How about we chat for a bit, hm?” Daniel suggested, leading Max towards the white couch.

He didn’t feel like talking to this freak, but it was better than doing whatever weird thing Daniel planned. Maybe he could get him to talk for the next four hours. He knew he could with David especially if it was about camping. Max shrugged away from his touch and remained standing. “I’ll stand.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, and his head tilted. “Okay but it is really quite comfortable.”

“I’m sure it is but I’ve been on my ass all day.”

“You sure have a potty mouth, Max. Do you always use strong language around David?”

“Did you not hear me earlier or yesterday? I always curse around David. He doesn’t like it, but I don’t give a shit.”

“Oh, I see.” Daniel glanced out the window. “You must’ve had such poor language in all of your other foster homes too didn’t you? It must be hard for you to have been in so many homes in different locations. Over thirty if I recall.”

Max glowered at him. “Did David tell you that?”

The blonde shook his head. “Oh, no. I just overheard at my work.”

The boy arched a brow. “Your work? You work with social workers?”

“I’m a guidance counselor for children. I help them reach for the sky.” He chuckled to himself.

Max felt uneasy again. Something was off about that sentence. The awkward uncomfortableness was crowding the boy. Deciding he didn’t wanna talk anymore, he finally asked, “What exactly do you want me to do if you don’t want to clean?”

Daniel smiled and stood up. He went to the nearest closet and pulled out different colored construction paper and scissors.

“Construction paper? The fuck am I doing? Making arts and crafts?”

“Language” the blonde scolded. “But yes, you are. As I said before, I’m a guidance counselor and I need to make my office more kid friendly and happy. I’d like you to cut out some clouds, the sun, trees and leaves.”

Max stared at the bizarre blonde, confused. “Okay…”

It was a strange task, but it was simple enough, so he wouldn’t complain. He moved towards the paper and sat on the floor.

Daniel moved towards the hallway. He stopped and glanced over his shoulder to stare at Max. “Please don’t purposely mess up, Max. If you do, well…” He trailed off. His eyes widened, and his head tilted to the side, neck creaking. “I won’t be very happy.” He continued towards the hall and entered the closest door.

The boy frowned at him. He seemed to have read his mind. He was planning to fuck it up but now that Daniel was staring at him like it probably wasn’t a good idea anyways. Daniel creeped him out and would probably make him stay and redo it. David would probably agree too.

Max sighed heavily and grabbed the scissors and white paper then started cutting out stupid clouds.

The blonde hardly came out from within the room he’d disappeared to. He’d emerge every hour on the dot to check on Max. He’d flash that creepy grin before retreating into the room. A few times he came out to go in a room across the hallway then went back to the previous room.

When it was seven, the blonde came out of the room and looked at Max’s work. He’d gotten a good number of cut outs done. They would do nicely. Daniel smiled and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder.

“Wonderful work, Max. This’ll greatly help me.” Daniel praised.

“I don’t care. Can I go now?”

Daniel nodded. “You’re done for today. Thank you, Max.” He led the boy to the door and opened it. “Have a good evening, Max.”

“Whatever” Max grumbled and walked out of the house.

He glanced over his shoulder to find Daniel watching him. He grumbled and sulked. He walked to the front door and opened it. He walked inside and slammed the door.

“Welcome home, Max!” David greeted him. The ginger walked from the kitchen. He smiled at his young ward while he wiped his hands on his cooking apron which Max always laughed at.

“You look so gay in the fucking apron.” Max laughed.

“I do not!” David protested.

Max smirked and placed his hands in his sweater with his hip sticking out. “Yeah, you do. What straight guy wears a _pink_ cooking apron?”

David glanced down at the apron. It was just an apron that said camping is in-tents that happened to be pink. He didn’t care about the color at all he just enjoyed the camping humor on it. “It happened to be a gift from-”

“-your boyfriend?”

David’s face flustered. “No!” His eyes casted away. “…it was from Mr. Campbell.”

Max busted out laughing. “Your fucking boss? That’s fucking great.” He was on the verge of tears. “You are gay for your fucking boss!”

“Max, I’ve had it up to here-” he raised his hand to his waist. “-with you constantly degrading me. Now, go to your room and do your homework until dinner’s ready.”

“Whatever David.” Max laughed and walked towards his room. He glanced sideways at the entry table and knocked over the magazines and mail.

David sighed and picked up the fallen papers. He glanced down the hall where Max slammed the door shut. He frowned and returned to the kitchen once he cleaned up. The ginger washed his hands and checked on the pasta boiling on the stove. He returned his attention to the meatballs sizzling in the pan. He continued rolling the raw meat into balls before he placed them to cook with the others.

Max truly was a troublesome child. David grew tiresome of his bad attitude, rebelliousness and troublemaking. Despite it all, he knew he couldn’t—wouldn’t—give up on Max. He cared about the boy and thought of him as his own. He’d do anything for him and wished Max saw that.

A bright flash drew David from his mind. He glanced up at the window and peered out. The sun was barely setting and there was no cloud in the sky. He stared at the side of Daniel’s house and wondered what that had been. He blinked and shook his head to free his confused thoughts.

About twenty minutes later dinner was ready. He’d made spaghetti with homemade sauce and meatballs. He cooked green beans on the side and toasted Texas toast. He set the table then called Max for dinner. The boy appeared from his room and took his seat at the table. As per usual, he didn’t wait for David and helped himself.

David sat beside him and scooped up some green beans onto his plate. “How was school, Max?”

“Lame.”

“How’re your friends, Nikki and Neil?”

“Fine.”

David smiled and scooped up some spaghetti once Max was done. “I’m glad to see you made some friends.”

“Don’t read too much into it. Nikki and Neil are the least annoying kids in my class.” Max replied boredly.

The ginger’s smile remained. Max’s social worker informed David when he first arrived that the boy had never made friends at his other schools. He had a hard time adjusting to the constant new school and didn’t see a reason to make friends. He settled with picking fights and getting in trouble. To hear that Max had made friends and even went to their houses on the weekends filled him with glee.

“How was Daniel’s?” He decided to ask. “What did he have you do? Dishes or clean something?”

“No, _David_ , I didn’t clean anything in that too clean house. He made me cut fucking clouds out of construction paper like I was a baby.” Max met David square in the eye. “He’s a freak. He stares and smiles too much.”

“Oh Max-”

“-he stares and smiles at you too!” Max insisted. “He watched you drive back to work. He wouldn’t look away until you were out of sight. He asked constant questions about you.”

“Max, he’s just being friendly and making conversation.”

“No he’s not. He’s being a fucking creep!”

“Language.”

Max rolled his eyes and gave up trying to convince David. The redhead was the most oblivious and naïve person on the planet.

The two finished their dinner with the usual routine: David asking Max questions while Max either retorted sarcastically or ignored all together. When Max finished, he got up and returned to his room, leaving David to clean up his mess. Once his caretaker finished cleaning up, he took a shower, changed into pajamas then returned to the living room to watch one of his favorite tv shows: Man Vs. Wild.

It was ten when David turned off the tv. He locked all the doors and windows then turned off the lights. He walked down the hallway and gently opened the door to Max’s room.  Max was asleep on his bed with his blankets and bear sprawled out on the floor. David entered the room and scooped up the fallen items. He covered the boy’s body with the blanket, tucking him in then placed the worn-out bear beside the boy’s head. David smiled at the boy and tussled his hair.

“Sleep well, Max.” David whispered and exited the room.

Max opened his sleepy eyes to glance at the door. He grabbed the bear and snuggled up to it. He closed his eyes and drifted back to sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

 

Max awoke the next morning and got ready for school. He collected his backpack and walked to the kitchen where his breakfast awaited him. David was in the laundry room putting a wet load in the basket to hang on the clothesline. He came out of the room and smiled at Max.

“Good morning, Max.” David greeted him.

Max said nothing and ate his sausage.

“Do you have any dirty laundry?” David asked.

“Yeah on the floor of my room. Waiting for you to pick it up.” He answered.

David picked up an empty basket and went to Max’s room to scavenge up the ten-year old’s clothes sprawled out all over the floor. He picked up the clothes then returned to the laundry room and started a load. He brought the wet load to the backyard and started to hang them on the clothes line.

“Oh, hello David~”

David blinked and glanced over his shoulder to see Daniel smiling over the barely tall fence. The redhead smiled sweetly at his next-door neighbor.

“Good morning, Daniel. How’re you today?” David asked.

“I’m very well now, thank you. I see you hanging your laundry to dry. You must be the only person that still uses a clothes line.” Daniel chuckled.

David joined the laughter. “Max says that too.” David glanced over at Daniel. “Say Daniel, have you seen anyone take my clothes from the line?”

“Someone’s taking your clothes?”

The redhead blushed in embarrassment.

The blonde’s smile grew wider and chuckled at David’s reaction. He placed an arm on the fence then rested his head with his other one. His blue eyes fell heavily as he gazed dreamily at David. “Sounds like something straight from a cartoon.” He gave him a thoughtful look. “You know, David, now that you mention it, I do believe I’ve seen something near your clothesline from the corner of my eye.”

David stared at Daniel in disbelief. “Oh, my word, how could someone just take my clothes from my backyard? If it was some homeless person that needed them then of course I wouldn’t mind but I’d prefer if they’d ask rather than steal. Did you perhaps see what the person looked like?”

Daniel simply smiled and shook his head. “Sorry David, I didn’t. I was preoccupied… with other things.”

“Oh, that’s alright, Daniel. If you see anything will you tell me?”

Daniel nodded. His grin still shining brightly on his lips.

“David!” Max’s voice drew the attention of both adults. “Let’s get the fuck going already.”

“Language Max.”

Max rolled his eyes and slouched against the doorframe.

“Good morning, Max.” Daniel greeted the boy, but his expression was off. He seemed happy but the way his head tilted, and his smile grew wider gave off that uneasy vibe the boy always noticed.

Max said nothing. He glowered at the blonde then looked at the ginger. “C’mon David.”

David turned and smiled at Daniel. “I better take Max to school. Have a good day, Daniel. We’ll see you at 3.”

“I can’t wait.” Daniel purred.

Max glanced back at Daniel as David walked passed him inside. He glowered at him. Daniel noticed his stare and held it with his piercing blue. He smiled pleasantly at him and waved. Max said nothing and followed David.

They got into the car where David drove towards the direction of his school.

“Don’t forget that I’ll be picking you up after school.” David said to Max.

The boy rolled his eyes. “Yeah, so you can personally escort me to the creep next door.”

David frowned. “Daniel isn’t a creep. I was having a rather pleasant conversation with him outside. Daniel thinks he saw whose stealing my laundry.”

“Yeah it was probably him.”

“Max-“

“-what?”

“I’ve had it up to here-“ he held his hand to his waist. “-with you picking on Daniel. He is a nice person and a good neighbor.”

“Do you even use your eyes, David? He’s a creep! He’s always smiling and staring especially at you. How many times do I have to say it.”

David frowned. “Well Max, how many times do I have to tell you he’s just a friendly guy?”

Max rolled his eyes and shook his head. He glanced out the window and wondered why he even bothered with David. He was a moron.

They arrived at the school then and David pulled up into the drop off zone. Max saw Nikki and Neil waiting for him at their usual spot. They spotted David’s car and approached the vehicle with smiles and waves.

“Oh, look! It’s your friends!” David noted cheerfully. He rolled down Max’s window to greet the children. “Hello Nikki! Hello Neil!”

“Hiya David!” Nikki greeted back enthusiastically

Neil waved. “Hey David.”

Before David could engage a conversation with the kids, Max quickly unbuckled his seatbelt and grabbed his backpack then opened the door.

“I’ll be right here to pick you up after school, Max.” David said to his ward.

“Whatever.”

“Have a good-“ Max slammed the door and grabbed his friends, escorting them away from the car. “-day.” David finished sadly. He sighed and drove in the direction of his work.

“Aren’t you being a little mean to David?” Nikki asked

“No and I don’t give a shit if I am.” Max retorted.

“What did he mean he’ll pick you up? I thought you took the bus home?” asked Neil.

Max groaned and adjusted his backpack strap. “Yesterday the stupid creep next door fucking called David when I didn’t show up. Now David is going to personally escort me there. It’s so fucking annoying.”

“Is he reeeeeeeeeeeeeeeally that creepy?” Inquired Neil.

“Yeah he is _Neil_. He’s super pale like he doesn’t go outside and only wears white from head to toe. His fucking shoes are even white! He’s always smiling and invading personal space. Sometimes he smiles too widely and his eyes bug out like he’s internally screaming or something. He acts overly friendly, but I get the vibe that he wants to murder me.”

“Alright that is kinda creepy. I don’t like anyone invading my personal space.”

“I don’t know.” Nikki argued. “I don’t see anything wrong with being super smiley. He’s just a happy person!”

Max rolled his eyes and shoved his hands in his pockets. “You’d have to see him in person to understand.”

“Ooh! Maybe we can do a sleepover this weekend at your place, Max!” Nikki exclaimed. “Then we can see what a creep he really is!” She rubbed her hands together menacingly.

Max and Neil stared at her.

Neil looked thoughtful then said, “Now that I think about it we’ve never seen your house before, Max.”

The shorter boy glared at the taller. “Yeah for good reason.”

“Because of David?”

Max nodded. “Because of David.”

“Oh, c’mon Max, David isn’t that bad.” Nikki said.

“You don’t live with him.”

“David probably wouldn’t let you go anyways, Nikki, with you being a girl and all.” Neil added.

Nikki turned to him highly offended. “What!? What does that even mean?”

Neil shrugged. “You know how parents are with sleepovers. No girls allowed at a sleepover of boys.”

“What the hell, Neil? We’ve had sleepovers before where I was involved! Besides I hardly act like a girl! Did you see me roll in the mud yesterday?”

Max fell silent, sulking a little while he tuned out his friends’ conversation about parents and sleepovers. He’d never had either of them so there was no reason to join the topic.

“Can you ask David? Pleeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeaaaaaaaaase?” Nikki begged him, bringing him out of his head.

Max sighed. “Fine Nikki. I’ll ask him after school.”

“Yay!” Nikki cheered.

“I actually think this sleepover will be fun.” Neil said. “We’ve had sleepovers at mine and Nikki’s and…well they’ve always been a disaster with our parents. My dad never leaving us alone and Nikki’s mom…well. I think it’ll be better at your place.”

“David will probably be worse than your dad. He’s always bugging me to do dumb shit.” Max rolled his eyes. “I doubt David will even say yes since I’m still in trouble for breaking the window.”

“He’s gotta cut you a break for the weekend?”

“I doubt it, but I’ll ask.”

 _Yeah right._ Thought Max

The bell finally rang and the three walked to their class.

The rest of the morning went off as a blur. Max hardly paid attention to his teacher. Instead, he glanced out the window thinking of pranks to do to David. He glanced back at the clock and noted it was almost lunchtime. He wondered what David made him for lunch today. He opened his backpack but to his dismay he found his lunch missing. He searched everywhere in his bag, but the lunch was no where to be found. He’d forgotten it at home.

 _God dammit!_ He cursed

Now he was going to starve. Not that he wasn’t used to that before. Many of his foster homes before forgot to give him lunch money or didn’t pack a lunch. At least this time he had friends to mooch from.

“Max!” His teacher screeched.

“What?” the boy snapped back.

His annoying teacher held a white slip of paper. “Go to the office.”

“What the fuck did I do?”

“Watch your mouth, young man, or I’ll send you up there to meet with the principal for that language.”

Max rolled his eyes.

“Get going!”

Again, Max rolled his eyes. He collected his things, walked to the teacher to snatch the paper and left the room.

His cyan eyes read the note, but it didn’t say anything specific about why he was called to the office.

_It’s probably that bitch of a social worker wanting to meet up and see how things are going again._

He really hoped his social worker wasn’t there. He wasn’t in the mood to hear her lecture or nag about how he needed to change his actions or else no one would ever love and care for him. He already knew no one would so why did she insist on repeating that?

He opened the office door and was greeted by the friendly receptionist. “Hello Max.”

Max held up the note. “What’s this about? Am I in trouble again or is that bitch here?”

The receptionist shook her head. “Neither.” She bent down and retrieved a paper bag and smiled. “David came by and brought your lunch.”

Max stared at the bag. He cautiously approached it like it would explode then reached for it. He checked inside, as if not believing what it contained and saw his lunch inside with a note.

_Max,_

_You forgot your lunch at home. I didn’t have time to drive back and get it, so I dropped mine off for you to eat. I didn’t want you to be hungry. Have a good day at school!_

_-David._

Max stared at the note. He said nothing to the receptionist as he left the office and met with his friends for lunch.

* * *

 

The final bell rang for school to end. Max and his friends walked towards the drop off area.

“Ugh, I don’t wanna deal with creepy Daniel.” Max groaned. “He made me cut out clouds and other shit for him. He said he wanted to decorate his work for a more ‘kid-friendly’ feeling or some shit like that.”

“That doesn’t sound so bad.” Neil said.

“Well, we’ll see how he is on Saturday. Right Max?” asked Nikki

“Nikki, it’s not gonna happen. He’s not going to let me.”

“How do you know unless you ask? If you don’t ask him then I will!”

Max groaned. He saw David pull up and wave at him. For once, he was glad to see David.

“I gotta go; David’s here. I’ll see you guys tomorrow.” Max started walking towards the car.

“Bye Max!”

“Don’t forget to ask him!!”

“Hey Kiddo, how was your day?” David greeted the boy when he slipped inside.

“Lame.”

David gasped. “Oh no! Don’t tell me they forgot to give you your lunch?!”

“I got my lunch, or should I say _your_ lunch.”

David frowned. “I packed the same thing as I did for you. I didn’t want you to be hungry.”

“What did you eat then? Your boss’s dick?”

“Max! Don’t say that!” David gasped. His face flushed. “And for your information, I drove home and ate your lunch.

“Oh.” Max folded his arms and looked out the window. “Thanks, or whatever.”

David smiled and peered at the boy. “You’re welcome, Max.”

Max glanced at David to see the smile remaining on his face. He felt something fuzzy inside himself, not sure what the feeling was but ignored it. He looked out the window again.

They made it home within a few minutes. The boy was about to pull out his hair with David’s constant blabbering.

“Alright Max, let’s head over to Daniel’s.” David said, getting out of the car.

“Can I at least put my backpack away and pee?”

David nodded. “Of course!”

The two made it up to the door where the ginger unlocked it. They entered inside where Max went to his room to drop off his bag then relieved himself in the bathroom. He exited from the bathroom and returned to the foyer where David patiently waited.

He shoved his hands in his sweater pocket and sulked. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

David opened the door only to be startled and gasped. “Oh! Daniel!”

The next-door neighbor was standing at their door. His face surprised too but not nearly as much as David’s. In fact, it looked faked. “Oh, hello David~.”

“What the fuck are you doing here?” Max snapped.

“You have quite the colorful language there, Max.” Daniel peered down at the boy then gazed back to David. “I’m sorry to surprise you like this but I was actually here to collect Max.”

“Collect?”

“David said he’d bring me over after school.” Max crossed his arms, his hip sticking out in his stance. “Don’t you use those things called _ears_?”

Daniel glanced down at Max again. He smiled and tilted his head. “Oh my, it seems I have forgotten about that. Thank you for reminding me, Max.”

Max made a face.

His blue eyes lifted back to the ginger’s green. “I’m so sorry, David. I did completely forget.”

David smiled sweetly. “That’s alright, Daniel.” David edged Max closer to their neighbor. You can go with him, Max. I need to get back to work.”

“If you’d like, David, I could pick Max up from school and take him home. It would be easier for you.”

“No fucking way!” Max protested. He glared back at the redhead. “David, don’t you dare agree to this! It’s bad enough that you pick me up but I’m **_NOT_** getting in a car with him.”

David blinked at the boy then at the blonde. He smiled and said, “Thank you, Daniel, I appreciate that-“

“-David!”

“-but I couldn’t possibly accept it. Max is my responsibility and I have to take care of him.”

Max stared at David.

Daniel’s eyes widened, and his smile grew a moment but after staring at David he relaxed his face. “I understand. I just wanted to help you out.” Daniel replied. He placed his hand on Max’s shoulder. “We better leave so you can get back to work.”

“Thank you, Daniel.” David glanced at Max. “Be good, Max.”

Max scoffed.

“Of course, David. _Anything_ for you.” Daniel purred. His grip on the boy tightened as he escorted the boy home.

“Let go of me.” Max demanded once inside.

Daniel released the boy and shut the door. “You have so much negative emotions inside you, Max.” Daniel noted.

“I’ve got every reason to be.”

“It wouldn’t have something to do with your previous foster homes now would it?”

“It isn’t your business either way.” The boy snapped.

Daniel chuckled. “It’s not good to have so much negativity locked inside you, Max. It makes you unclean.”

“Stop trying to be my therapist! You’re not. You’re the next-door neighbor and that’s it.”

Daniel said nothing. He just grinned and stared at him with those piercing blue eyes that left a shiver down the boy’s spine.

“So, uh, what am I doing today?” Max asked, uncomfortably. He just wanted to be away from Daniel’s gaze.

“Another simple task.” Daniel answered and led the boy to his kitchen where multiple stacks of papers were on the table and counters.

“Holy shit.” Max cursed at the sight of all that paper. “What the fuck is all that? Don’t tell me I’m doing fucking origami.”

Daniel laughed. “Of course not. I just need you to fold each and every one of these for my seminar tonight.”

Max arched a brow at the blonde. “Seminar?”

Daniel nodded and fluffed the boy’s hair to which was swatted away. “That’s correct! I have a seminar with a…club you could call it. I need it all folded in half by seven tonight.” He ushered the boy to the table. “There you go, sport.”

Max stared up at the skyscraper papers. He glanced back at the blonde to find him retreating into the room he’d disappeared in yesterday. He glanced back at the stack and released a long drawn out groan. He took a seat at the table and grabbed the nearest paper and briefly read them. They seemed to be some new age hippy shit talking about getting rid of negative emotions and finding peace. Max rolled his eyes and started folding them.

Just like yesterday, Daniel appeared every hour on the dot to check on the boy’s progress. Sometimes he’d come out of the room to grab something from the room across then back. Max observed him walk back and forth frequently and tried to catch a peek of the rooms. He made a mental note to check them tomorrow seeing how Daniel was constantly switching rooms. Not to mention, he still had a table full of papers to fold.

By the time it was seven, Max managed to fold them. Who would’ve known how boring and time consuming folding papers would be? He was just glad to be done. He wanted to go home.

Daniel came out of the room and overlooked the folded papers. He smiled in approval. “This is wonderful! Thank you, Max.”

“Whatever, can I go home now?”

Before Daniel could answer there was a knock at the door. Both turned to stare at it before they moved towards it and the blonde opened it.

“David! What a nice surprise!” Daniel beamed.

“Hello Daniel.” David greeted back.

“For fuck’s sake do either of you use your ears?” Max snapped, walking to the door. “I don’t need you to pick me up, _David._ ”

David smiled softly. “I know that, Max. I’m actually here to tell Daniel something so I thought I’d get you while I’m at it.”

“Oh? Tell me what?” Daniel asked sweetly.

The ginger glanced at the blue piercing into him. “I came to let you know Max will be an hour or so late tomorrow.”

“Yes!” Max cheered. “What sweet justice has saved me from being here?”

David gazed at Max. His smile faded a little. His eyes gentle almost remorseful. That wasn’t good. “Your social worker wants to meet with you after school.”

Max’s eyes widened. “No! I don’t want to deal with that bitch!” He whined.

“Max-“

“Ugh whatever!” Max walked to stand by David. “Let’s go.”

David apologized to Daniel then said his goodbyes as he followed his son.

“Oh David?” Daniel spoke as David turned.

David glanced over his shoulder. “Yes?”

“Would you like to join me for dinner?” the blonde asked politely.

“Don’t you have a seminar to go to?” Max retorted.

Daniel glanced at Max. Eyes wide like his smile. His neck creaked as his head tilted to the side. “Yes, I do but not until later.”

“Thank you for the offer, Daniel but I started dinner and I don’t want to keep you from your meeting.” David said politely. “Have a good night, Daniel.”

David smiled at Max and ushered him towards their house.

“Have a lovely night…David.” Daniel called back and watched them until they entered the house.

* * *

 

“David!” Max snapped once inside the house. “I don’t want to deal with that bitch tomorrow!”

David frowned. “I’m sorry, Max but she insisted on meeting with you and go over some things. She’ll be picking you up tomorrow after school.”

Max stared at him, slightly confused. “You’re not coming to the meeting?”

The redhead shook his head. “She wants to meet with just you.”

Max groaned then angrily snarled. “God dammit!” We stomped down the hall and slammed the door to his room.

The ginger watched him and sighed sadly. He turned to the kitchen and resumed cooking until he felt his phone vibrate in his pocket. He pulled it out and saw he had a text message from Gwen letting him know she was down to look at dryers with him Saturday. He grinned at his phone then down the hallway at Max’s door.

_Max will be happy about the dryer. Oh! I better get the clothes from outside!_

David washed his hands then went to the laundry room to retrieve an empty basket. He went outside and collect his clothes. To his dismay, he found more missing clothes. Majority of his boxers and favorite tee shirts were gone. David frowned in frustration. He’d have to buy more underwear this weekend too.

“I just don’t understand why someone would take my boxers and shirts!” he said to himself rather flustered. He shook his head in irritation and went back inside.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Had a day off from work and wanted to write so here yea go.
> 
> ~Warning: Feels ahead~

“Did you ask him, Max? Didja didja didja?!” Nikki pestered Max when David dropped him off at school.

“No, Nikki I didn’t ask.” Max replied

Nikki’s smile fell. “Awwww why not?”

“’Cause I didn’t want to.”

Nikki frowned. “Don’t you want a sleepover?”

“Honestly Nikki, I’ve never even hosted a sleepover before.”

“Why’s that?” Neil asked.

“Eh, I’ve never had anyone I liked enough to stay over. Besides, the foster homes I stayed at didn’t allow shit like that.” Max replied nonchalantly.

Nikki grasped Max’s shoulders and shook him. “Now we _have_ to have a sleepover more than ever! You have to have a real sleepover!”

“We have real sleepovers at your guys’ place!” Max protested.

“They’re not _real_ sleepovers! Like Neil said yesterday, our parents are always interrupting our sleepovers. We don’t get to do things that we should at a sleepover! We don’t get pizza or watch scary movies or stay up! The sleepover HAS TO HAPPEN!”

“She’s right.” Neil agreed.

“Nikki, stop shaking me!” Max demanded.

“Not unless you promise to really ask David!”

“Fine! I’ll ask him before the weekend!”

“Yaaaay!” She cheered and released Max. “Sleepover at Max’s!”

“Nikki, he hasn’t even asked David yet.” Neil said. The boys watched her run around cheering.

The teal-haired tom boy looked back at her friends. “Oh, come on guys! You’re acting like David won’t say yes!”

“He would for sure if I wasn’t in trouble. He’ll probably say no because I have to ‘take care of responsibility’ or some shit like that. But-” he interrupted before Nikki protested. “-I’ll ask him.”

“Weeeee!” Nikki squealed.

Max shook his head and hid the small smile on his lips.

Thankfully the bell rang for school to start and the three made their way to class.

As per usual, the morning was boring. He’d gotten sent up to the office a few times for his language and inappropriate outbursts. He never cared though. He was used to going to the principal’s office. At all the other schools he’d gone to he was on a first name basis with the principals. Around the schools he had a troublemaker reputation and none of his teachers ever liked him but again he didn’t care. He didn’t care about anything.

And why should he?

No one gave a damn about him, so he didn’t give a damn about anyone. The world was selfish and careless. That was what he was taught.

At lunch, Nikki went on about the sleepover. She was really excited about it and even Neil was talking about it. Max wouldn’t admit it, but he was uneasy about the whole thing. It was embarrassing for him never having a sleepover before but as he told Nikki, he never had friends. The foster homes he’d been to never allowed him to have sleepovers anyways. Max was a delinquent. They told him he didn’t deserve to have fun events like that.

The boy wondered how a sleepover would’ve been at his home with his parents. It probably would’ve been him alone with his friends, doing whatever they wanted which was how it always was. Instead a nanny or some shit would be there to “watch” them.

The familiar lonely pain began to dwell inside him. The feeling of his parents abandoning him. The unwanted feeling. It hurt and made him want to cry but he wouldn’t. He took a deep breath and started to think about something else.

“So, are you seeing that weird neighbor again today?” asked Neil, biting into his sandwich.

“Ugh, yeah. Thankfully for only two hours this time.” Max answered, taking a bite out of his delicious ham and cheese sandwich.

“What did he have you do this time?”

“Fold pamphlets for a seminar.” Max replied with food in his mouth.

“Sounds easy enough.” Nikki chimed in.

“They were endless! He had piles upon piles on the tables AND kitchen counters. Who has a seminar that big?”

Neil shrugged. “Still doesn’t sound that bad. It’s better than doing gardening or chores around the house. He’s just having you fold paper.”

“I guess but he’s still a freak.” He took another bite. “I think he has a crush on David.”

“What makes you say that?”

“He’s always smiling and staring at him.”

“Is David gay? He seems gay.”

“He says he is, but I think he’s bi if anything. He wears a pink apron when he cooks and cries when he watches soap operas, but a lot of girls hit on him when we go anywhere and sometimes he takes them out but not too often. Those are the nights I usually chill with Gwen.”

“It’s because he’s a redhead.” Nikki stated.

“What?” Max and Neil said in unison.

Nikki nodded. “Yeah, girls have a thing for redheads.”

“I think it’s the other way around.” Neil interjected. “I always hear guys have a thing for redheads.”

“Nah, my mom always says girls are suckers for redheads. That’s why she likes David so much. She says he’s really cute.”

“We can’t really go off what your mom says, Nikki. She was hitting on my dad. MY _DAD_ , Nikki!” Neil exclaimed.

“Well she has a boyfriend now, so she won’t be going after either for a while.” She bit into her burger.

“Let’s change the subject.” Suggested Neil.

“Thank you” Max said.

“You really think your creepy neighbor has a crush on David?” Neil returned to the original subject.

“Yeah.”

“Just ‘cause he smiles and is nice to him?”

“Not just that. The way he stares at him like he wants to eat him or something and he’s always asking him to dinner.”

“Does David agree?”

Max shook his head. “No, he always says he has dinner made. I’m surprised he doesn’t invite him over. That’s something he would do.”

“He probably wants to spend time with you.”

Max stared at him like it was the most absurd thing he’d ever heard. “Why the fuck would he want that?”

Nikki and Neil stared back at Max with the same expression as him. They looked at each other then back at Max. Nikki said, “To get to know you better and make you more comfortable?”

Max folded his arms. “It’s a wasted effort if he is. I won’t be here for long.”

His friends stared at him with worried expressions. “Why not?” they asked him.

“I haven’t stayed in one foster home for longer than 2-3 weeks.”

Both Nikki and Neil frowned. “But you’ve been here for almost two months.”

Max shrugged. “It’s only a matter of time before I get kicked out again.”

Nikki looked at her friend sadly. “I hope you don’t get kicked out, Max. I really like you.” She wrapped her arms around him.

Neil followed her action. “I hope you stay with us too, Max.”

Max felt strange. An unknown warm feeling inside him ignited. He didn’t know what this feeling was, but he liked it. He allowed a soft smile to form on his lips. “You guys are pretty okay.”

* * *

 

It was the end of the day and Max dreaded it. He really didn’t want to deal with his social worker today. He thought about sneaking onto the bus, but she was waiting for him by the door of his classroom.

He groaned at the sight of her. He grumbled and walked over to her. “Let’s get this shit over with.”

She wasn’t a very appealing looking person. She was middle aged and very high class. She had a short blonde may-I-speak-with-your-manager hair style, cold brown eyes and a face that said she didn’t want to deal with anything or rather with him.

She gave him an unamused look. “I see your attitude hasn’t changed.”

“I see your face hasn’t changed. You still look like an uptight bitch.” Max retorted.

The woman glared at him. She was used to him speaking to her like that and was utterly done with him at that point. “Let’s just go.” She led him to her car.

The drive to her office was filled with awkward silence. She made small talk, talking about how she was and how great her family and kids were, which Max didn’t care nor responded to. He wanted to get this over with. He’d rather deal with Daniel’s weird chores than with this bitch right now.

When they arrived at the office, Max took his usual seat on the couch. He crossed his arms and huffed. The social worker went to her desk and pulled out his file. She overlooked his paperwork, quiet for a few minutes before she glanced at her computer.

“How’s school?” she asked. She peeked at him. “I heard you went to the principal’s office three times today.”

“So, what?”

She frowned. “Do you ever learn, Max? Do you always have to make trouble for everyone?”

Max smirked at her.

She shook her head and went back to her screen. “Well it looks like you haven’t been at the office in a few weeks so that’s a first for you. You used to be in the office every week at the other schools.”

Max said nothing.

“Have you made any friends?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

She looked at him with raised brows. “That’s surprising. What’re their names?”

“Nikki and Neil.”

She nodded. “That’s good. Slim improvement from your anti-social ways.”

The boy rolled his eyes.

She glanced back at her computer. “Your grades haven’t improved but that’s not surprising. You’re not a very bright boy.”

Max glowered at her. “Just because I don’t have A’s like your perfect kids doesn’t mean I’m not smart. I _am_ smart.”

“How’re things with David?” she asked, ignoring him. “You’ve actually lasted with this one. Longer than two weeks, almost to two months. How’d you manage that?”

“Maybe if you didn’t put me in shitty foster homes I’d last longer.” Max snapped at her.

She turned from the computer and met him dead in the eye. She glowered at him spitefully and he returned the look. She pointed a manicured finger at him, accusingly. “Listen to me, you little shit, I’ve tried and tried to find good homes to take in your worthless hide and each time you purposely fuck it up. I don’t understand what you’re playing at. Do you not want someone to adopt you? Don’t you want a permanent home?”

“I _HAD_ a home, but my parents gave me up!” Max spat back.

She rolled her eyes. “Look, Max, I get you’re upset with your parents, but you need to get over it. They made their decision and you need to move on. You’ve gone through over thirty homes and barely lasted. You need to put that bitter attitude away and shape up or else no one will ever want you. No one wants to deal with a troublemaking little shit like you and no one ever will unless you get past it. Your parents didn’t want you and that’s that. Get over it.”

“Kick rocks you fucking cunt!” Max snarled and ran out of the office.

His social worker was unaffected by his words. She didn’t try to stop him nor follow him. Instead, she pulled out a cigarette and lighter. “David is a fucking saint to deal with that little shit. No wonder his parents got rid of him.”

* * *

 

Max spewed out curses and ran out of the building then down the street. He tried his absolute hardest not to let tears fall but they did.

He knew his social worker didn’t like or care about him. She just wanted to toss him at any home and be done with him. She didn’t care where he went just as long as he was gone. Each foster home was worse than the one prior. He’d been lucky he hadn’t been molested or anything yet. There were a few close calls, but he managed to get out of those situations. He’d been beaten severally and starved multiple times. He’d been cold, slept on the floor and at one point in a cage. Each home he’d been placed in he learned he was nothing but wasted space. He was unwanted and worthless to all.

He slowed into a walk and glanced around his surroundings. He seemed to be in a neighborhood full of nice homes with families walking in and out of them. He stared at one of the families and watched as the kids ran out of their house and embraced their dad as he got home from work. He gaped at his reflection by a house’s window. He stared at his small self and watched his tears fall from his eyes and his chin quiver.

He couldn’t help but squeeze his eyes shut as more tears fell and curled up in a ball to weep softly.

Why didn’t anyone care about him? Why didn’t his parents give any fucks about him? What did he do to deserve this? What did he do to deserve being so worthless and unwanted? He wasn’t that bad of a kid. Sure, some of the pranks he did were mean and messed up at times, but he was still a kid. A kid that deserved to be loved.

The boy didn’t know how much time passed. He sat there curled up silently weeping, ignoring the sounds of people around him and the cars passing by. He heard a car pull up and then footsteps run to him. He tensed when he felt a hand on his back.

“Max?” The soft voice of David was behind him. “Are you okay?”

“I’m fine.” Max snapped. He sniffed and wiped his eyes. “What’re you doing here, David?”

“Your social worker called me and said you ran out.”

“Did she tell you why I ran out?” Max snapped.

David frowned as he stared down at the trembling boy. The social worker hadn’t explained anything to him. She’d just said he ran out but seeing him sobbing and curled up in a ball, he knew she said something to trigger this. Max was never one to show his emotions unless they were related to anger or annoyance. To see him so vulnerable, tremble and sob like this he knew she must’ve said something.

The ginger knew that Max’s social worker wasn’t exactly the nicest person. She had said some nasty things to Max before and David had been there to defend him. No adult should talk to a child the way she did. Especially not to Max. He’s been through enough and didn’t need that.

Despite that David wanted information about the situation he knew Max wouldn’t repeat it. He couldn’t go to the social worker either because of client confidentiality. All he could do was try his best to cheer up Max.

“Come on, Max.” David rubbed his back and softly spoke. “Let’s go home.”

“What about Daniel?” Max asked after a silent moment.

“I’ll take care of it.” Daniel crouched beside the boy and smiled. “Don’t worry about him.”

Max wiped his eyes again and sniffed. He glanced up at David, seeing the soft smile on his face. The boy got up from his position and walked towards the car. He didn’t shake David’s gentle touch from his back. It felt nice and comforting. He fought the smile that threatened to appear.

He hopped into the car and shut the door.

David went to the driver’s side and glanced at the boy. Tears still dwelled in his eyes and fell down his cheeks. Max glared out the window and wiped the tears away with his shoulders. “Max-” he began. The boy glanced up at him with those sad eyes. “-I know you don’t want to talk about it and that’s okay but I’m here for you if you ever decide to.”

Those big cyan eyes lingered on the gentle emeralds, studying them. There was a gentle gleam in those eyes that told Max his words were genuine not like the other times he’d been told by other people.

“Let’s just go.” He responded, voice cracking. He looked back out the window.

David didn’t press on the matter. He put on his seatbelt, started the car and drove back home.

The drive was quiet except for David’s weird music that he sang along with. Max would never admit but David had a nice voice. It was gentle, warm and relaxing.

“Don’t you have work?” Max asked quietly.

“I clocked off early.” David answered.

“Doesn’t the boss you worship give a shit you leave work early all the time?”

“Normally, yes, Mr. Campbell would but since we keep making revenue he doesn’t complain too much.”

“Let me guess, you’re the one getting them their bonuses.”

David looked at the boy. “It’s not just me, Max. It’s a team effort to achieve our goa-”

“-David, you’re the reason your work gets bonuses. I’ve _seen_ it. You’re the only one that gives a shit about your job. Gwen just stays at the registers either watching her trash shows or reading magazines. I mean, I guess she helps sometimes. She’s the second person who really does anything. The other employees just lounge around. Your own boss doesn’t even work, he lets you do all of it. Face it, David, you work at a place that doesn’t give a shit and leeches off you.”

The ginger frowned. He glanced back at the road as the words registered. “You’re right, Max. I know I work harder than my fellow co-workers. I do it not only to help them out and my customers, but I want you to benefit from my hard work too.”

Max stared at him, dumbfounded. “Why? Why would you want to spend your hard-earned cash on me rather than yourself?”

“I want to provide for you, Max. I enjoy buying you new clothes, games or school supplies. I enjoy making food you like. I enjoy making you happy. You deserve to be happy, Max.” David smiled softly at him.

Max didn’t know how to respond. No one ever cared whether he was happy or not. David was the first.

They reached the house after a few minutes. David parked the car in the driveway then unlocked the door for Max.

“I’ll be right back.” David said. “I’m going to tell Daniel.”

“Fine” Max said and walked inside.

David shut the door behind him and made his way next door to Daniel’s. He walked up the steps then held his hand up to knock on the door when it opened. He gasped in surprised and stared at Daniel whom was grinning.

“Hello David! How wonderful to see you. What can I do for you?” He purred. He leaned towards the ginger, invading his space and staring through half lidded eyes.

“Oh, uh, hi Daniel. I just came to let you know Max won’t be coming over today.” David frowned. “His session with his social worker went a little rocky and he’s not feeling great. I just need him to relax and take it easy.” David gave him an apologetic look. “I’m sorry.”

Daniel seemed unfazed by the news. He leaned closer to David. Their faces an inch away, lips almost touching. “That’s too bad. Perhaps you could make it up for him?”

David blinked. “Me?”

 “Will you have dinner with me tonight?” He purred.

“Daniel, I can’t leave Max alone with how he is now. I’m sorry.” David rejected.

The blonde’s eye twitched but the expression remained. “Perhaps another time.” The blonde straightened up and opened his arms. “How about a nice big hug instead?”

David beamed. “I love hugs!”

“So, do I.” Daniel smirked.

The blonde wrapped his arms around David’s thin frame. David hugged back and squeezed. However, when he tried to pull from the embrace, he was denied. Daniel’s arms were locked around him. One arm going up, rubbing his back until it reached his neck where he entangled his fingers with David’s soft red hair. His other arm rubbed around his lower back, feeling the body hidden in his work clothes. It trailed down his lower back until it reached his ass. David tried to pull away, but Daniel’s hold tightened. He pressed their bodies together tucked his face in David’s hair and inhaled his scent.

“Uh, D-Daniel?” David squeaked.

The blonde said nothing. Instead he let out a low moan as he continued to take in the feeling of the ginger. Finally, after a moment longer than necessary, Daniel released David with a smile bigger than before.

“You’re a great hugger, David.” Daniel praised.

David smiled back, seeming to forget about the uncomfortable embrace. “Why thank you! I get told that all the time. I love hugs!” He repeated then glanced back at his house. “I need to get back home to Max.”

“Of course, David.” Daniel glanced at his watch. “Oh, well if you’ll excuse me, I need to get to my seminar.”

“Oh, another seminar? You sure are a busy man with those.” David noted.

Daniel smirked darkly. “They have sacrificed so much for me. It’s only polite I do the same.”

“Well they’re lucky to have you then.” David said then waved. “Goodnight Daniel.” He turned towards his home.

“Goodnight…sweet David.” Daniel said to himself.

He watched him. His blue eyes absorbing every inch of his frame. He smiled and sighed hopelessly at his neighbor. He waited for the redhead to disappear into his home before he did the same.


	5. Chapter 5

David entered his home and walked to the table near the door to set his keys down. He removed his shoes and walked down the hallway towards Max’s room. He stopped midway when he heard the shower going in the bathroom. He pressed his ear against the door and faintly heard the boy sobbing.

Hearing Max cry made David angry. Not at Max but at his social worker. She must’ve said something about his parents to make him cry like this. When David was recieving Max, the social worker informed him that his parents put him up for adoption. Not because of financial issues or his wellbeing but because _they_ didn’t want him anymore. David never understood that reasoning. How could a parent be so selfish as to discard the life they created like nothing more than a dog?

That was why David was so keen not to give up on Max.

David took one last glance at the door before he walked towards the laundry room to start a load. When it was done, he heard Max emerge from the bathroom. He peaked out of the room to see the boy enter his. David followed him down the hall and knocked on his door upon entering.

“Hey there kiddo.” David greeted him.

Max sat on his bed, hugging his bear, eyes averting David. “I still don’t want to talk about it.”

“I wasn’t going to ask.”

Max arched a brow and dared a look at the redhead. “then what do you want?”

David smiled. “I wanted to see if you wanted Chinese food tonight?”

Max’s eyes lid up. “Chinese food? Fuck, I haven’t had that shit in forever.”

“Then I’ll order some tonight.”

A small smile appeared on Max’s lips. He peered away and said, “Thanks…David.”

David smiled gently. “You’re welcome, Max.” He turned and left the room.

Max stared after David. His cyan eyes flickered to the floor. He got up and knelt beside his bed to grab something from underneath it. He pulled out a pile of David’s clothing. He’d taken them from the line to mess with David and influence him to get a dryer. He collected the pile and walked out of his room into David’s and placed them inside the hamper. He returned to his room and started on his homework.

Around six, David and Max picked up the Chinese food and returned home. David grabbed the plates, glasses and utensils and placed them on the counter. Max helped himself to the food while the ginger filled their cups with ice and soda. When Max finished, he grabbed his glass and took his plate to his room. Normally, David didn’t allow him to eat in his room, but he made an exception. After David made his plate, he decided to act on the exception and ate in the living room while watching the news.

David wasn’t paying too much attention to the news, more focused on his food rather than listening. He was about to change the channel to one of his shows when the breaking news caught his attention.

“A classroom filled with college students were found dead tonight. They were infected with kool-aid infused with rat poison then stabbed in the stomach. A young man with red hair, which authorities have yet to identify, was raped before he was murdered. The culprit left no evidence or clues at the scene of the crime. Their identity remains unknown.” The news anchor said.

“That’s awful.” David gasped. “Who would murder those students and rape that poor boy?”

“How the fuck do they not know who killed them? It’s obviously the teacher.” Max added. “Just pull up the records for who had a class tonight.”

David jumped, startled by Max’s sudden appearance beside him. He held an empty plate in his hand and seemed to be enticed to the news as he was.

“School faculty informed us that there was no class scheduled tonight on campus. The class and teacher snuck into the building for whatever lesson was taught. The only clue to be found were the words written on the white board.”

A picture of the white board was shown on tv. It read: _It’s time to reach ascension._

“That’s some cult shit right there.” Max stated.

“But why rape that poor boy?” David asked himself.

Max answered. “He was probably the weak link of the cult or maybe the chosen one. I don’t fucking know cult shit.”

David shook his head then changed the channel. He gasped in glee when one of his favorite soaps was on. Max took that as his cue to retreat to his room. He hopped onto his computer to play a MMO with Nikki and Neil.

Once David’s marathon of soap operas were finished, he cleaned up the Chinese food, placing the remaining leftovers in the fridge. After it was cleaned up and put away, he glanced at his watch seeing it was 8:30 pm. He turned off the lights in the kitchen and living room then walked to Max’s room and knocked on the door.

“What?” Max snapped from the other side of the door.

“Half hour until bed” stated the ginger.

Max laughed. “Yeah right.”

“I mean it Max.”

Max laughed again.

David walked to his room and retrieved a clean green shirt, boxers and grey plaid bottoms. He went to the bathroom and started the shower, allowing a moment for it to heat up. He stripped off his clothes and tossed them to the nearby hamper. He felt the water, deciding it was warm enough and entered. When the water struck his body, he couldn’t help but moan. His muscles were sore after a busy day of lifting heavy boxes and reorganizing the store. The hot water and steam soaked into his tired bones and muscles, rejuvenating his body.

After he was washed and shampooed, he climbed out of the shower only to freeze in place. His bathroom door was wide open. He quickly grabbed the nearest towel and wrapped it around his lower self. He walked out of his bathroom and glanced around his room finding nothing out of place. He left his room and walked down the hallway to Max’s room. He opened the door and found the boy on his computer.

“Max! Were you just-“

“-David, what the fuck!?” He gaped at his caretaker. He covered his eyes and looked away. “Why the fuck are you only in a towel?!”

“Were you just in my bathroom?” David asked.

“Why the fuck would I be in there while you’re showering?! Put some clothes on and cover your shame!” Max scowled.

David left the room, closing the door behind him. He stared in bewilderment as he returned to his room. He stared at the open door trying to figure out what happened. He believed Max didn’t go into the bathroom. His reaction said enough but then how was his door open like that? Had he not fully closed it? Did the bathroom fan open it?

The young man shook his head again and returned to the bathroom. He shut the door, locking it this time, then dried himself off and changed into his pajamas. He glanced at his watch and found it was nine. Time for Max to go to bed.

We walked down the hallway to Max’s room. He knocked this time before entering. To his surprise, the light was off, and the boy was in bed. David entered the room and placed his hand on the boy’s fluff of hair.

“Goodnight Max.” David whispered. He smiled down at the sleeping boy. He pecked the boy’s temple before he left the room.

Max’s eyes opened. He touched the spot where David kissed him then glanced at the door. He stared at it for a moment before he felt a strange warm almost giddy feeling fluttering inside him. He smiled to himself and hugged his bear.

“Goodnight, David.” He said then closed his eyes.

* * *

 

Max grumbled as David escorted him over to Daniel’s. He’d been grateful David allowed him to stay him yesterday after his shitty day. Today however, he wasn’t in the mood to deal with the creepy blonde but then again, he never was.

The boy groaned when David knocked on their neighbor’s door. Daniel answered the door with his too cheerful grin as he greeted the ginger.

“Sorry again about yesterday.” David apologized after they exchanged their greetings.

Daniel waved it off. “Don’t worry about it, David. That hug was more than enough to make up for it.”

Max looked at David. “What hug?”

“Oh, Daniel wanted a hug to make up for you not coming over yesterday.” David answered the boy.

“I’m still willing to call off the whole thing if you’d join me for dinner.” Daniel purred. His smile grew too big and his icy blue eyes stared at David like he was a piece of meat.

Max frowned at the look. This was the fifth time (assuming he asked yesterday) in a row the blond asked the ginger to dinner. He knew for sure Daniel had a crush on David especially with that lustful gaze fixated too eagerly on David. The redhead was naturally oblivious to the whole thing. He reminded the blonde Max needed to learn responsibility and blah blah blah. Finally, David left Max in Daniel’s care and returned to work.

Daniel and Max entered his home and already the boy saw his project for the day. In the living room, on the coffee table were a pile of white robes, patches and sewing kit.

“Today, Max, you’ll be sewing these patching on the right side of the robe.” Daniel instructed, showing him the items.

Max glowered and folded his arms. “Yeah, I don’t know how to fucking sew.”

Daniel grinned. “I’ll teach you.”

Max rolled his eyes and watched Daniel’s lessons in sewing. After a few practice rounds the boy asked, “This is seriously what I’m doing? Sewing patches on your robes?”

“Oh, they’re not my robes. They’d robes for my…club.”

Max stared at the patch he was sewing. He couldn’t make out what it was, but he could see it was a stain glass something with some language inscripted. It looked like Latin.

Max raised a brow at him. “What type of club is this exactly?”

Daniel smirked. “You don’t need to worry about that. Now, I have a lot of work to do now since you weren’t here to help me yesterday.” His head tilted to the side. “What did happen, Max? David informed me you dealt with your social worker. Did she perhaps say something you didn’t want to hear? Something that was the truth that you’re in denial about? Something about your parents?”

Max glowered spitefully. “That’s none of your fucking business.”

Daniel’s smile grew. “We are even then.” He chuckled then dismissed himself into the room he always vanished to.

Max continued to glower at him before he sat down and started sewing the patches on the robes.

The first hour passed by and as per usual Daniel emerged to check on him on the hour before he retreated into the room across from the door he disappeared to then back inside the first. Max decided it was finally time to see what the other rooms held.

He got up from the couch and walked towards the second room. He reached for the handle only to find it was locked.

“What the fuck?” Max said to himself. “Does he always lock it after he leaves?” He glanced at the door across and tugged on it. It too was locked. “What the fuck.”

It was clear that he locked the doors, so Max wouldn’t enter them. Which made the boy curious. What was in those rooms he didn’t want seen? Even David kept his bedroom unlocked. What was Daniel hiding? He decided to check all the doors.

Throughout the house he pulled on knobs. Most were open and were closets or storage areas. Two unlocked rooms were the bathroom and laundry room. Three rooms were locked. The two he tried and the one in the living room. He was determined to see what lurked inside.

Max waited for Daniel to emerge and enter the second room before bolting to the room he left. He pulled the handle but froze when he heard Daniel’s voice.

“What’re you doing, Max?” Daniel asked. His voice less friendly and more accusing.

Max glanced over his shoulder. “I’m looking for the bathroom.” He lied quickly.

Daniel pointed down the hall. “That’s the bathroom.” He tilted his head. “And I think you know that.”

“Oh” He glanced back at the room where his hand remained on the handle. “Where does this room lead to?”

Daniel placed his hand over the boy’s and revealed a spare room. There was almost nothing inside it. A lone bed and mattress were pressed up against the left wall near the tiny window. Across from the doorway was another door which he guessed was the closet. Across the bed was a small dresser. On the floor were a bunch of tools, wood, paint buckets and brushes.

He glanced up at Daniel. “Are you…renovating the room?” he asked, cautiously.

Daniel simply smiled. “Something like that.” He replied.

Max glanced back at the room. Something about it wasn’t right. Sure, it was a plain room, but it gave off a weird unnerving vibe. The room itself didn’t look like it had been worked on recently, yet Daniel spent all his time inside here. He didn’t like the feel of it.

He released the handle and walked down to the bathroom, backing up his lie. When he returned from it, he saw Daniel retreat into the spare bedroom. He tugged on the other handle while he passed but it was locked as he figured.

He returned to the living room and started sewing again. He couldn’t help but stare at each locked door. Daniel was hiding something in them and now he was weary of Max. The boy would have to be more cautious trying to get into the other rooms.

Max sewed on a few more patches before he searched the house to find something he could pick the locks with. To his dismay there wasn’t anything he could use. He couldn’t even find Daniel’s wallet to use a credit card against the doors.

He vowed to find out what were in those remaining locked doors before the three weeks were up.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Want to thank everyone for the kudos and wonderful comments! You guys make my day and encourage me to keep writing. Thank you so much <3

Nikki and Neil awaited their friend at the usual drop off spot. They beamed when they spotted Max slamming the car door shut. They ran to him, eagerly.

“Did you ask him, Max?” Nikki asked, jumping up and down.

“No” Max answered her.

Nikki and Neil groaned.

“Max! Tomorrow is Saturday!” Neil informed him.

“I’m aware of that, _Neil_ ” Max sneered. He shoved his arms in his sweater. “I swear I’ll ask him today.”

“You better, Max!” Nikki warned the smaller boy. “I already told my mom I was going.”

“How do you keep forgetting?” asked Neil.

Max shrugged. “Shit keeps getting in my way. Wednesday, I met up with my shitty social worker and yesterday I was distracted with the freak.”

“The weird neighbor?”

Max nodded. “Yeah, he is weirder than I thought.”

“How?” asked Nikki

He looked at his friends. “Every single day he goes inside this one room and doesn’t come out until an hour later to check on me. I finally managed to see what was in that room and its just a plain bedroom. Like there’s only a bed and dresser in there. I thought maybe he was renovating because there was a bunch of tools and shit, but it doesn’t look like the room has been worked on at all. It’s weird.”

“What do you mean you finally managed to see it?” asked Neil.

“He keeps that room and two others locked. Who the fuck locks their doors?”

“My mom locks the door.” Nikki added

“Nikki, gross. That’s for a good reason. No one wants to walk in on that.” Neil replied. He returned his attention to Max. “Maybe he just doesn’t want you snooping around?”

“Or maybe he’s hiding something.” Max said.

“Maybe he has a shrine of David in them.” Neil joked.

“Honestly, I wouldn’t be surprised. I found out yesterday Daniel asked David for a hug as payment for me not going over there Wednesday. A fucking hug! From David!”

“That is a little strange.” Neil agreed with Max.

“Aw c’mon guys! The guy likes hugs just like David!” Nikki said.

“David’s a freak in his own way but Daniel is a whole different story.”

“What did he have you do this time?”

“Sew patches into robes. The patches had weird symbols and I’m pretty sure Latin was written on them too. I’m telling you guys he’s a freak.”

“We’ll see for ourselves when we go over tomorrow.” Nikki said then glared at the Indian boy. “Right Max?”

Max rolled his eyes. “Maybe.”

The bell rang for school to start. The children groaned and made their way to their classroom.

The first part of class went with a blur. Max hardly paid any attention to what the teacher said and when they received a pop quiz he just breezed through it. To his surprise, he got an A on it. He hadn’t received an A in years maybe since the first grade. He stopped caring after then. His parents were never around for him to show so he stopped trying. He thought maybe if he flunked in school they’d take a notice to him; they didn’t. He was proud of himself for getting an A and not even paying attention majority of the time. Part of him wanted to show David but he knew it was his childish pride longing to be praised. He considered it for a moment but decided against it.

Lunch finally arrived which the kids could hardly wait for. Max and Neil went to their usual table while Nikki went to the cafeteria to get her lunch. The boys reached into their bags to see what their guardians provided for them. Neil had a kosher dog with some juice and chips while Max had a ham and cheese sandwich, applesauce, chips, Caprisun and chocolate pudding. The boy happily took a bite into his sandwich and kept from moaning. He didn’t understand how David did it, but he never failed to make a delicious lunch.

A couple of cries and screams interrupted the boys from their food. A couple tables away the kids were crying as their lunches were ruined while the rest lost their lunch money to a fat pale red-headed boy. His shirt hardly fit over his gut and honestly reminded Max of a kid version of Wreck-It Ralph.

“Who the hell’s that kid?” Max asked. He’d never seen the kid before.

“That’s Nurf. He’s the school bully. He’s been suspended for a while, but I guess he just came back today.” Neil groaned. “I’ve been dreading his return. My butt still hasn’t recovered from the atomic wedgie he gave me last time.”

Max glowered. “How often does he pick on you?”

Neil shrugged. “Usually every chance he gets. I am a science nerd after all. The primary target for a bully.”

“Hey guys! I got my food~” Nikki sang when she approached them.

Unbeknownst, she caught the bully’s attention. Nurf stopped his tormenting on his current victims and made his way to Nikki where he took her tray and help it out of her reach.

“Hey!” Nikki protested.

“Well if it isn’t the girl who rolls in mud.” Nurf taunted. He looked at her food seeing her choice of pizza, fries and cheese with chocolate milk on the side. He smirked at her. “You got a pretty good-looking lunch here. I think I’m gonna eat it.”

“Don’t you dare!” Nikki warned. “I’ve been craving those all day!”

“Looks to me you’ve eaten enough, Porky.” Max retorted.

Nurf glanced up at the boy he didn’t recognize. “Well looks like Jew-boy and Mud-roller got a new friend. I’ve heard of you. You’re that new kid in foster care.”

“So, what if I am?” Max snapped.

Nurf smirked. “Guess you fit with these two misfits good then.”

“Your grammar!” Neil complained. “It’s well, not good.”

Nurf threw Neil an unimpressed look. “You would know that, nerd.” Nurf glanced back at the food in his hand. He smirked at Nikki then scarfed down her fries and pizza then threw the cheese at her. The hot cheese splashed on her face. She yelped and quickly wiped it off her face.

“What the fuck?!” Max snarled.

“That wasn’t cool!” Neil agreed.

Nurf looked at the two boys and smirked. “Is this cool enough for you, Nerd?” Nurf grabbed Nikki’s chocolate milk and splashed it at the taller boy.

Neil began panicking as some of the milk got into his mouth. “I can’t have milk and meat! I can’t have milk and meat!!” He spat out the liquid and wiped his face.

Max snarled and jumped up on his seat. “What the fuck is your problem, you son of a bitch?!”

That struck a nerve on the bully. He paused in his action to glower at the small boy. “The fuck did you just say to me?”

Max glowered back and stood on the table. He challenged the bully as he met him dead in the eye. “Didn’t know you were deaf as you are fat.” Max smirked. “I said, ‘what the fuck is your problem you, son.of.a.bitch?’”

“No one calls my mom that!” Nurf shrieked. “I’ll kill you!” Nurf slammed one of his ogre sized fists into Max’s face.

The small boy fell over the table and onto the cement courtyard. There was a scrape on his cheek from the cement. His nose started bleeding and his eye was starting to swell. Max touched where he’d been punched then back up at his friends whom stared at him with wide eyes. The boy narrowed his eyes and sprang into action.

He leapt onto the table and slammed his foot into the bully’s face. With his strength combined with gravity, he managed to knock the bully down. Max jumped onto his stomach and started punching Nurf in the face. Nurf managed to block his attacks and punched the boy, sending him back. Nurf was a lot bigger and stronger than Max but he was more agile. He dodged the incoming punches and threw in his own when he saw a vulnerable spot.

Children started gathering around them while chanting “fight!”. Some even cheered for Max, telling him to kick his ass and teach him a lesson. The fight didn’t last too much longer seeing as the crowd of children caught the attention of nearby yard duties. They ran towards the boys and broke up the fight.

“The both of you are going to the principal’s office this second!” the one with Max shrieked.

They escorted the boys to the office and informed the receptionist what happened. While she called Nurf’s parents and David, the two were separated as they waited for their guardians. Nurf was escorted to the nurse’s office where his injuries were attended. Nurf had a swollen cheek, bloody nose, black eye and a few cuts on his face and arms. Max also had a bloody nose, cut lip, scrape on his forehead that bled and some bruises on his face, arms and stomach. However, the nurse ran out of medical supplies to tend to Max. So, he was forced to sit in the office with his injuries unattended.

The principal met with Nurf first since his parents couldn’t make it. Nurf gave his side of the story, making up some lies to try and get the principal’s sympathy. It was fallen on deaf ears. The principal sent the boy to detention for the rest of the day or until someone came to pick him up. His punishment was expulsion.

David showed up a few minutes after, very upset. He marched towards the office door, ready to lecture Max about his behavior but the moment he opened the door and saw the boy bruised and bleeding, all angry emotions vanished and were replaced with worry. He hurried to Max’s side and knelt before him.

“Max! What happened? Are you okay?” David asked, gently. He placed his hand on his face to examine the injuries. “You’re bleeding!”

Max instinctively flinched from the contact. “I’m fine, David.”

“What on earth happened? Why did you get into a fight?”

Max folded his arms and looked away. “The school bully was picking on Nikki and Neil. He got pissed that I called his mom a bitch and punched me, so I punched him back.”

“It was self-defense?” David asked.

“Yeah…” Max looked away.

“Oh Max.” David said softly. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder, regaining his attention. “I’m glad you care about your friends enough to want to defend them, but violence is never the answer. You two could’ve easily talked this out or got an adult if he was bugging you.”

Max stared at him. His cyan eyes studying those emerald orbs. There was no disappointment as there so often were in other foster parents. Usually anger or disappointment lurked within when he told them the reasoning for his actions, but they were so keen to punish him they never listened to his side. With his reputation, he was always guilty. They were always furious that they had to leave home or work to meet with the principal. Once they got home he’d be severally punished but that look always lingered to the point it haunted him. But David’s eyes were different. There was no disappointment nor anger. His eyes held worry and understanding. Nothing else.

“Max, Mr. David, the principal will see you now.” The receptionist informed them.

David nodded at her then stood up and looked at Max. The boy rolled his eyes and groaned before he got up from the chair and walked towards the office. David followed him with his hand brushing against Max’s back.

“Hello Max; Mr. David.” The principal greeted them when they entered his office. He gestured at the two seats in front of his desk. “Have a seat.”

The two did what was asked. David sat up straight with his hands folded on his crossed legs whilst Max slouched in his seat and played with his hood straps. The principal raised a brow at the boy before he shook his head, taking off his glasses as he studied the boy again.

“Well, Max, it’s been awhile since you’ve last been in my office. I wish I could say that. You were in here just the other day for cursing at your teacher. You’d been doing well before then and now this has happened.”

Max shrugged. “So, sue me.”

Both adults frowned at the boy.

The principal sighed. “I guess it was only a matter of time. I can’t really expect you to be good. It’s not possible for you.”

David frowned at the principal. “What does that mean?”

The principal placed his glasses back on and stared at David. “What it means, Mr. David, is this boy here has a history of being in principals’ offices. I have his records from the other schools he attended. He was always in trouble. He was in them sometimes every day a week. Now what I’m saying-” He pointed at the boy. “-Max is so used to being a troublemaker that even if he tried to behave, it would only be a matter of time before he crawled back to his old ways. He doesn’t know anything else.”

David narrowed his eyes and looked back at the man, highly offended. “You’re suggesting that because of his past? The only reason he is in here today is because _he_ was punched _first_ and acted out in self-defense.

The man laughed and raised a brow. “Is that what he told you?”

“Hmph! It is!”

“And you believe him?”

“Of course, I do!” David said without hesitation.

Max blinked at him.

The man folded his hands. “Mr. David, you’ve had Max in your custody long enough to know better. He is a troublemaker without a care in the world. He doesn’t care about school or his grades. He doesn’t care about me. He doesn’t care about you, Mr. David. He doesn’t care about anyone or anything other than himself. You’ve been a saint putting up with him for as long as you’ve had.”

“A saint?” David snapped. He stood up, placing his hands on his hips and glowered at the principal. “I am not a _saint_ for _putting up_ with him! I am a _father caring_ for my son. Foster son or not he is still _my_ son. You’re right, I have had Max longer than anyone else because no one seems to understand how it feels to be unwanted in foster care. I too was put up for adoption and I know _exactly_ what it’s like to feel that way which is why I became a foster parent. I vowed to take care of any child I received and show them the love and care they deserve. Maybe if anyone paid any attention to Max they’d see that! He’s been put through hell over the past year and I’m the only one that seems to notice his cry for help. Don’t you dare call me a saint!”

Max stared at David in awe as he told off his principal. No one ever stood up for him like this. No one ever cared or paid attention to him. As his principal said, he was seen as a troublemaker and they thought no reason to defend him except David. He actually cared enough to notice…he actually cared about him.

The boy glanced away to hide the tears stinging behind his eyes.

The principal was quiet whilst listening to David’s rampage. After he finished talking, the man finally spoke with a small smile on his lips. “Mr. David, I’ve seen many delinquents with their parents in this office, but I’ve never seen a more perfect parental figure than you. Max has made little progress here but according to his records, he’s made friends and his grades have gone up slightly since being here. He hasn’t even been in the office as much as he was in the other schools. I think you are a positive influence on him and believe me when I say this, you are a blessing for this boy.”

David blinked at him, stunned at the compliment. “Oh.”

The man glanced down at the papers in front of him. “Now, getting back to business. According to Nurf, he said you started the fight, but I know that was a lie. Nurf has been nothing but trouble since he came here. However, you were still in a fight, whether it was self-defense or not; you’ll have to be suspended for three days.”

“That’s bullshit.” Max complained.

“Language.” David lectured. He turned to the principal. “Even if it was-”

The man nodded. “-even if it’s self-defense. School board dictates. It’s out of my control.” He started filing out some paperwork. When he was finished, he handed it to David. “The suspension will start Monday.” He turned to Max. “I’ll expect you in class Thursday morning.”

Max rolled his eyes. “We done now?”

The man nodded. “Yes.”

David stood up and looked to the boy. “Let’s go, Max.”

David left the room but as Max was about to leave the room, his principal said his name. The boy glanced back at him. The principal nodded towards David. “You’ve got a good guardian there. He truly cares about you. Be good to him, Max.”

Max stared at him a moment before he left. He was right. He did have a good guardian. One that stood up for him and gave a damn when others didn’t. He’d been wrong about David.

The boy followed his guardian out of the office until he remembered his backpack was missing.

“I need to get my backpack.” Max announced.

David stopped in his tracks and looked over his shoulder at the boy. “Okay, want me to come with you?”

“Nah”

David nodded and sat in the nearest chair. He smiled at the boy and said, “I’ll wait right here.”

Max nodded and walked out the office towards his classroom. He was halfway there when he saw Neil approaching with his backpack. Neil saw Max and waved at him then hurried towards him.

“Here’s your backpack.” Neil said when they met. “I was on my way to give it to you but this works.” He smiled.

Max smiled back. “Yeah, thanks.”

“So, what happened?”

“I’m suspended for three days.”

“Oh” His eyes fell to the ground then back into Max’s cyan. “Thanks Max.”

“Yeah, sure. You and Nikki okay?”

“I should be asking you that.”

Max chuckled. “I’m fine.” He glanced back at the office. “I guess I should go.” He looked at Neil. “I’ll call you guys tonight about the sleepover.”

“You think David will let you now that you’re suspended?”

“He knows it isn’t my fault so he might but who knows.” The boy shrugged. He waved at his tall friend then returned to the office. He saw David conversing with the receptionist. “Let’s go.”

David nodded and escorted his ward to the car.

They reached the car in silence and got inside. Max folded his arms and glanced out the window. David stared at him with a frown then drove towards their home.

“How do you feel?” David asked.

“My face and body fucking hurts.” Max replied.

“Why didn’t they attend to your injuries?” David frowned.

“The nurse ran out of stuff after she worked on Nurf.”

David’s frown deepened. “That’s not right. They should always have a good supply of medical supplies in case something like this happened. Why during the summer when I worked as a camp counselor at one of Mr. Campbell’s camps, I always made sure to stock up on them. Can’t be too careful with children! I’ll take care of it when we get home.” He glanced sideways at Max. “You don’t have to go to Daniel’s today, Max. You got injured and need to rest. I’ll talk to him when we get home.”

Max’s eyes lit up at the thought of not having to go to the creep’s house. Not having to do some weird task, staying home and playing his Playstation 4 or computer, enjoying the weekend without Daniel sounded great!

The light faded when he stared at David. His soft smile gone, and his cheery demeanor replaced with one of worry. Max frowned and cast his eyes out the window. He didn’t know why but some strange feeling was eating at him. It didn’t feel right. It took a moment for him to realize why he felt the way he did.

It was because of David.

The redhead did everything for him. He always came when the school called. He left his work for him on so many different occasions. He made delicious meals for him, bought new clothes and toys, and tucked him in at night. He stood up for Max even when he was mean to him and gave no reason to. David did more than his parents or any foster parents ever did. The least Max could do for him was endure the freak for four hours. His pain wasn’t bad enough to where he couldn’t work and do one of the creep’s simple tasks. Not to mention, he really didn’t want Daniel asking for another hug or something else from David. He felt a strong yet strange urge to protect David from Daniel. He could endure Daniel to protect his caretaker. Not to mention, he could find out what was in those other rooms and it would warm up the ginger to the idea of a sleepover.

“Don’t bother, David. I can still go to Daniel’s.”

David blinked and gaped at what was said. He was dumbfounded and in awe. It was priceless. “Max, did you hit your head?”

“Yeah but I know what I’m saying.” He looked out the window again and shrugged. “It’s only four hours.”

“Max, I’m a little shocked. I-wait a minute.” He looked at the boy skeptically. “Are you sure you’re alright? You actually _want_ to go to Daniel’s?”

“Yeah well, didn’t you say some shit about being responsible?”

David beamed. “I’m so proud of you, Max! Of course, I can’t help but be a little skeptical about this.”

 _Sure, you’re skeptical about me and not the freak hitting on you._ Max thought.

“Think what you want, _David._ ” Max sneered his name.

“I think I believe you.” David smiled softly. “I want you to rest before you go to Daniel’s and I need to treat your injuries. Did you eat?”

“Like two bites.”

“I’ll make lunch too.”

David pulled up into the driveway then. The two got out of the car and entered the house once David unlocked the door. He escorted Max to his bedroom and insisted he sit on the bed while he retrieved his first-aid kit. He opened the giant case and pulled out an alcohol wipe then began to clean up the bleeding wounds. Max hissed and complained at the pain but allowed the ginger to tend to him. David was careful and gentle as he wiped away the old blood from his face, head and arms. He placed band-aids on the cuts that started bleeding again on his face and arms. He went to get an ice pack for his eye and overlooked the injuries on the boy’s stomach. He had a few bruises, but his ribs were fine. Once David finished cleaning, spraying Neosporin and bandaging him up, he gave Max some pills for the pain.

David cleaned up and put away the kit before announcing he’d make Mac n Cheese for both since he hadn’t eaten yet. While David went to the kitchen to make their lunch, he called his work and informed Gwen he wouldn’t come in Monday-Wednesday since Max was suspended. Max went to the living room and watched tv while he waited for his food.

When lunch was ready, David gave him a bowl with a glass of juice in the living room. Again, David made an exception. They sat together watching tv. David asked the boy questions about what was happening in the show which Max replied with annoyance. Once they finished eaten, David took their bowls to the sink and washed them while Max retreated to his room for a nap. David spent the rest of the afternoon watching his soaps.

At three, Max woke up from his nap and David escorted Max over to Daniel’s, much to his protest. David insisted to make sure Max was okay.

“Hello David. Hello-oh! Max, what happened to your face?” Daniel asked when he saw the black eye, cuts and band-aids.

“Max got in a fight today.” Explained the ginger.

“And I kicked his ass too.” Max added, glaring up at Daniel, almost challenging him.

Daniel raised a brow and chuckled. “Oh? Is that so? Seems like he did more of a number on you than him.” The blonde leaned closer to the boy.

“How would you know? You didn’t see him.”

Daniel lingered a moment. His smile grew. “You’re right…I didn’t.” He leaned back.

Max frowned at the way he said that.

“Now, Max, beating someone up isn’t something to be proud of.” David lectured the boy. He smiled and placed his hand on his shoulder. “Be good, Max.” David glanced up at Daniel, his blue eyes fixated on him. There was a tinge of something in his eyes. Which the ginger was too oblivious to notice as envy. “Daniel, if Max starts feeling bad will you send him home? I don’t want him to overdue anything with his state.”

Daniel’s eye twitched a moment before he smiled and nodded. “Are you going back to work then David?”

“Not today. I took the rest of the day off when the school called me. I’ve got some cleaning to do at home.” David answered.

“How relaxing for you.” Daniel joked.

David laughed. “It’ll be nice to get some deep cleaning done. I’ve been wanting to do that for a while.”

Daniel leaned towards David and smiled widely. His eyes fell as he grew closer to the ginger. “You have a cute laugh, David.”

The redhead blushed. “Oh, thank you.”

Max glowered at the blonde. “David, you should get going.”

David glanced down at the boy. “You’re right, Max. I’ve got a lot to do.”

“Say, David-” Daniel took a step closer towards the ginger. He looked like he wanted to caress his face. “-since you’re not going back to work tonight would you like to join me for dinner?”

“Sorry, Daniel but I already started dinner.”

Daniel’s eyes grew wide as his smile. His eye twitched. His head tilted to the side and his neck creaked. “Oh, I see. It seems you always start dinner whenever I ask you.”

The ginger flashed him an apologetic smile. “I’m sorry, Daniel. I’m a parent now and I’ve got Max to feed and take care of.” He placed his hands on both of the boy’s shoulders and squeezed. He smiled lovingly at the boy.

Again, the envious look flickered in those blue eyes. His eyes shifted between David’s hands and Max’s shoulders. Max looked back at him with a smirk.

“I sure am lucky that David can cook so well.” Max said, eyes never leaving Daniel’s.

“Yes, you are lucky, Max.”

David smiled at the two, oblivious to their little stand-off. “I better get going. I need to put the chicken in.” He waved goodbye at Daniel then walked home.

Daniel watched until David was back to the house. Once he was home, the blond escorted the boy inside.

 “I’m quite surprised you came over despite the injuries you received in your fight.” Daniel said. He turned to stare at the boy. His face unsettling. He bent down and invaded the boy’s space. “I’m sure David said you didn’t have to come over. So why did you, Max?”

Max folded his arms. “I have my reasons.”

“Could it be you want something from David?”

“I could say the same about you, _Daniel_.”

Daniel raised a brow and smirked. An uneasy almost sinister gleam in his cold eyes. “Oh? You think I want something from David?”

“Yes, I do. You’re always hitting on him and staring at him. Also, you’re always asking him out to dinner. You’re gay for my foster dad.”

Daniel chuckled and tussled the boy’s fluffy hair. “Your foster dad is a handsome man, Max. A pure rare human specimen. Who wouldn’t find him utterly beautiful in every way?”

Max frowned deeply at that. He was definitely glad he kept David away. He was certain Daniel would’ve asked him for a kiss now that he revealed his crush. He took a step away from the blonde. “Don’t you have something for me to do?”

Daniel smiled and nodded. “Yes, I do. Let’s go to the kitchen.”


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Got a new phone today so I'm celebrating by posting a new chapter.

Daniel led Max to the kitchen where a bunch of cookies in containers were spread throughout the kitchen. It was almost as bad as the papers Max had to fold. His cyan eyes widened. He’d never seen so many damn cookies in his life.

“What the fuck…?” Max gapped. He turned to the blonde. “Did you make all these?”

Daniel nodded proudly. “That I did. I spent all day cooking them for my trip this weekend.”

“Where are you going?” inquired the child.

“Camping” he grinned a little too earnestly.

“God, not you too.” Max blurted.

“Do you like camping also, Max?”

“No but-“

“-David does?” Daniel finished. “I figured as much. He does work at a camping store after all. I should invite him to go camping with me sometime.”

“No way!” Max protested. He quickly changed the subject back to the cookies. “So, what do I do with all these?”

“Oh, well I need you to glue on the logo of my club to the white paper bags, put six cookies inside and glue the bag closed.”

“How many do you need?” groaned the boy.

“All of them.”

“Fucking all of this shit done by seven!?” Max shrieked.

Daniel smiled sweetly. “Better get to it.”

Instead of retreating into the usual room, he went into the room locked in the living room. Max didn’t know what was in there, but he was going to find out.

Max spent the first half hour bagging the cookies, just to make it look like he’d been doing something. After he made a decent amount, he got up and made for the spare room. He tugged on the knob, to no surprised finding it locked. He glanced at the room across it and tugged, again it was locked. The boy growled then tip-toed to the room Daniel was in now. He pressed his ear up against the door and listened. There was a soft violin emanating from inside. He could tell it was being played by a speaker rather than the actual instrument. He heard the blonde humming and singing along, and to his surprise the creep could sing too. There was a soft clicking coming from inside, sounding close to a computer mouse clicking.

 _His office?_ Max thought _So he keeps his office and spare bedroom locked._ He glanced at the other locked room. _Then that must be the master bedroom?_

He had to know what were in those rooms.

Again, he searched the house for something to use to pick the locks.

 _I need to make sure I ask Nikki to bring her lock picking kit tomorrow._ He rolled his eyes _if David even lets me have the damn sleepover._

His search came to an end when he found nothing he could use again. Seriously, he had to at least have a little screwdriver or something! He groaned when he recalled the tools locked inside the spare room. He sighed and decided to halt in his investigation through his creepy neighbor’s home until he got Nikki’s kit. Why didn’t he just bring something from David’s? Well, it was too late now, and he’d have a better chance once he had the tools he needed. With reluctance, Max returned to his former task.

It did cross his mind at one point during his packaging to taste one of the baked goods. The sweet smell of chocolate and butter filled his nostrils. It made his mouth water. He picked a cookie up and brought it to his lips and opened to take a bite. However, he hesitated when he realized what he was doing. This wasn’t one of David’s delicious homemade cookies. This was one of _Daniel’s_. He didn’t know what was in them. Something inside told him not to taste it. Daniel was a weirdo. His cookies probably were too.

He resisted temptation and continued his task.

Strangely, Daniel hardly came to check on him. He came out once to use the bathroom and another time to check on Max. That was it. Max didn’t complain but it was odd.

Max managed to finish a good majority of the bags. Daniel seemed content with the boy’s progress by the time it was seven. He praised Max then escorted him to the door.

The boy walked to his house where he was greeted with the sweet smell of rotisserie chicken. It filled his nostrils and made him drool.

“Heya kiddo!” David greeted. He was wearing his stupid pink apron. “How do you feel?”

Max’s hand subconsciously went to his head. A migraine formed sometime at Daniel’s. He’d been so wrapped up in his own thoughts and what was in those rooms he hadn’t even noticed it until now.

“Head and body hurts a little.”

David was quick to aid the boy. He retreated to the bathroom and returned with pain killers. He handed them to Max with a glass of water. Max gulped down the medicine then chugged the water, handing the glass back to David.

David smiled. “Those should help you feel better.”

“Yeah sure.” Max said. “Dinner ready yet?”

The redhead glanced at his watch. “Should be in a few minutes.”

“Come get me when it’s ready.” Max said and went to his room.

When the boy reached his room, he shut the door and lied down on his bed. He closed his eyes and relaxed against his soft mattress. His pulsing headache faded slightly with the aid of the pills. He found himself dozing off until David knocked on the door informing him dinner was ready.

Max walked out of his room to the dining table where the food awaited him. He took his seat, but this time waited for David to be seated before he helped himself.

“Are you feeling any better?” David asked him.

“Yeah, I guess.”

“How was Daniel’s?”

Max shrugged and helped himself to the chicken. “Lame. He made me bag hundreds of cookies for his trip this weekend.” Max made sure to keep camping out of the sentence. He glanced sideways at David, “He thinks you’re attractive.”

David chocked on his food. He took a quick sip of his water then stared at Max once he was able to breathe again. His face flustered and perplexed. “Max, you shouldn’t make up something like that.”

“David, you moron, he _told_ me! He said you were a…very attractive man. He has a crush on you.”

David stared at the boy a moment. “Oh” Then he smiled. “Well, that’s nice of him. I think he’s a swell guy too.”

Max rolled his eyes and groaned. David only understood half of what he was saying. He was so stupid. Max shook his head and scooped up a spoonful of peas. His cyan eyes glanced sideways at David again. “David…you should be careful…just saying.”

David smiled and placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed lightly. “I appreciate your concern, Max. Thank you.” His eyes shined. “I’m proud of you for taking responsibility today.”

Max shrugged off his hand but couldn’t resist a tiny smile from spreading his lips. Of course, he kept it hidden. He didn’t want David to see how he reacted to praise.

The two ate and made small talk. Max actually replied though it was either sarcastic and snarky, but it seemed to make David happy. When they were closer towards finishing their meal, Max finally asked what he’d been meaning to ask for the past few days.

“Y’know how I’m always going to Nikki or Neil’s on the weekend?”

“Yes?”

Max glanced at his plate, playing with his remaining peas. “I thought maybe it’d be cool if they came here tomorrow for a sleepover or whatever.” Max said, nonchalantly then peered up at David.

David beamed. “You want a sleepover _here?_ Oh, my goodness! Max! I thought you’d never ask! Of course, Nikki and Neil can come over tomorrow! Oh! We can order a pizza and rent some movies-oh! I can make cookies! This’ll be fun!” David said excitedly.

“David this is _my_ sleepover, remember?” Max reminded him.

“I know that, Max. I just love sleepovers!” He sang. “Oh! What time are they coming?”

Max shrugged. “I don’t know. I need to call them and tell them you said yes.”

David blinked. “You waited to ask me before telling them?”

Max shrugged again and looked away. “I guess.”

The ginger smiled. He tussled Max’s soft poofy hair. “I think you deserve a sleepover. You’ve been responsible this week and you’re improving in school. I’m very proud of you, Max.”

“Stop saying that.” Max blushed with embarrassment and hid the smile that forced itself out. The boy quickly stood up. “I’m done eating.” He announced. He picked up his almost empty plate and placed it in the sink. He grabbed the landline phone. “I’m calling Nikki and Neil.” He sped off to his room.

“Okay Max” David said with a smile.

He felt warm, fuzzy and utterly gleeful at his foster son. Max was truly improving here. He made friends, his grades were improving, he was becoming more responsible, communicating with David and allowing him to take care of him. It seemed he even showed some care for the ginger. It was nearing two months since Max moved in with him and he’d made massive progress.

The time had come. He felt it inside his gut and knew what he had to do. He was going to adopt Max. He’d talk to his social worker and get the paperwork started Monday.

David finished eating and cleaned up their dinner. He went to his room and changed into his pajamas. He walked down the hallway and heard the shower going in the bathroom as he passed. A shower was a good idea for Max. The hot water would relax his body and aid his aching muscles. He continued down the hallway and entered the living room where he sat down and watched Max vs Wild.

About twenty minutes into the show, Max appeared out of the hallway, dressed in his pajamas looking ready for bed. It was only 8:30 and on weekends David allowed Max to stay up until 10:30. Max walked up to the couch and sat beside him.

“What’s this shit?” Max asked.

“Language, Max.” David said then answered. “It’s called Man vs Wild. This guy shows viewers how to survive the toughest and most remote environments on the planet by putting himself in the position of a stranded tourist.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Sheesh, it’s basically your camping shit.” Max shook his head, “David, you have an unhealthy camping obsession.”

“Aw c’mon, Max! You’d love camping if you tried it!”

“I _highly_ doubt that.”

“Don’t deny it until you try it~”

“I _am_ denying because I _know_ I won’t like it.”

“I’ll have to take you camping sometime.”

“Don’t” Max warned.

David laughed. “What time are Nikki and Neil coming tomorrow?”

“Noon”

“Okay oh- wait!” David suddenly realized something. “Gwen and I were going to Best Buy tomorrow to look at dryers.” He smiled. “I guess you kiddos will just have to come with us.”

“You’re finally getting a dryer?” Max asked in disbelief.

“That’s right! My check was more than enough to pay for one!”

“About fucking time. You’re finally joining the 21st century.”

David chuckled. “I suppose so.”

“Do we really have to go with you?” Max groaned.

“Yes, I can’t leave you alone. You need adult supervision. I suppose I could ask Daniel to-“

“-No!” Max interrupted. “We’ll go with you!” He knew his friends wanted to see his creepy neighbor but honestly, he needed a break from the weirdo.

“Alright then! Maybe we can go out for ice cream afterwards.” David suggested.

“Whatever” Max said but smiled softly.

The two focused their attention back on the show. David would talk to the tv which Max told him to shut up, so he could hear. There were parts where the ginger laughed, and Max joined in too. David smiled seeing Max genially laugh and smile. Throughout the show, David noticed Max inching closer towards him until they were touching. David couldn’t help but smile as Max relaxed against him. Despite how badly the ginger wanted to wrap his arm around the boy and pull him closer, he knew it was too soon and Max would recoil. This was fine. Max was out in the living room, leaning against him as they watched tv together. It was more than David could ask for.

It was ten when the little marathon ended. Max drifted off at some point of the last hour and fell asleep on David’s lap. The ginger entwined his fingers in Max’s soft hair, brushing and soothing his whimpers from a nightmare. Once Max’s whimpering silenced and his breathing deepened, David carefully scooped up the boy and cradled him in his chest. He walked to Max’s room and placed him down on the bed. He placed the blankets over the boy’s body and tucked his bear beside him. Max subconsciously cuddled up against the bear and sighed. David kissed his forehead and whispered “goodnight, Max.” He turned off the light and left the room.

He did the usual routine and locked up the doors and turned off the light and went to bed.

David woke up around nine, glad to sleep in a little. He got up, stretching and popping his muscles before he grabbed a fresh pair of clothes and went to the bathroom to shower.

Mid through his rinse he heard something. It sounded like soft moaning. He opened his eyes and glanced at the shower door. He couldn’t see very well through it, but he swore he saw a figure.

“Hello?” David asked.

David opened the shower door but was met with a bright flash. He shut his eyes, blinded from the light and rubbed them. He regained his vision and found the bathroom door wide open.  He grabbed a towel from the rack and wrapped it around himself. He ran out the bathroom, slipping and falling in the process. He peered around his room. Nothing out of the ordinary. He walked down the hallway and quietly opened Max’s door to find him snoring slightly.

What just happened? He swore he saw someone in the bathroom, was blinded by a flash then nothing? Maybe he imagined it? There was no proof other then the door opened to signify someone was in there.

He returned to the bathroom and finished his shower, thankfully in peace. He dried off and put on his new clothes. He brushed his hair and gelled it like normal. He walked to kitchen and started the coffee maker. While the coffee brewed, he collected the items to make homemade pancakes.

His mind turned and wandered about all the weird things happening to him lately. First his clothes going missing, then a bright flash outside the kitchen, the bathroom door open twice while showering and now another flash _inside_ the bathroom. What on earth was happening? Could Max be messing with him? He’d never played a prank like this before. The last time confronted the boy about it his reaction was genuine and this time he’d been in a deep sleep. He didn’t understand, and it left him uneasy and spooked.

“David?”

The redhead jumped at his name. He whirled around and found Max entering the kitchen, still in his pajamas, hair messed up and rubbing his eyes indicating he just woke up.

“Oh, Max.” David held his hand to his heart. “You scared me.”

“I just said your name?” The boy arched a brow, noticing how shaken up the ginger was. “Did something just happen? Was it Daniel?”

David huffed. “Max, why do you always accuse Daniel of everything? He didn’t do anything.”

“He’s still a creep.” Max yawned. “Those pancakes almost done?”

David smiled at his sleepy son. All uneasiness leaving him the moment he looked at Max. “Yes, and so are the eggs and sausage.”

“’Kay. Gonna shower.”

“Alright Max.” David said and resumed cooking.

Breakfast was ready by the time Max finished his shower. His spot at the table was set and a glass of orange juice waited beside it. He took his seat and served himself. He noticed David being unusually quiet, staring out the window. Max figured something happened while he slept. David acted like this the other night when he thought he was in his bathroom.

“Was it the bathroom?”  Max asked, quietly.

David peered at him.  “What?”

“Was the bathroom door open again?”

David blinked and gaped at him. “Was it y-“

“-David, I just woke up and I told you before I’m not going anywhere near the bathroom when you’re using it.”

David sighed and took a sip of his coffee.  “I don’t know what to think. I know I shut the door.” He glanced up at the air vents. “Maybe the air is forcing it open.”

Max shrugged. “Could be.”

David shook his head, shaking away the worry and bizarre feeling of being watched. He beamed at Max and started conversating about the day’s events.

When they finished eating, David cleaned up while Max retreated to his room until an hour later when the doorbell rang. David tried to open it, but Max insisted he’d do it.

“Hiya Max!” Nikki greeted him with a hug. Thankfully her dad dropping her off rather than her mom.

Max stepped aside and allowed her entrance. “Hey Nikki.”

Nikki stepped inside and let out several oohs and awes as she took in the house.

“Hello Nikki!” David greeted the girl from the kitchen.

“Hiya David!” She greeted back. “You’ve got a really nice place!”

“Why thank you!” David smiled. He turned to Max. “Max, why don’t you show Nikki your room?”

“Fine. This way, Nikki.” Max led his friend to his room.

“Wooooooow! Your room is nice and big! I think it’s bigger and cleaner than my room.”

Max chuckled. “Yeah, I’ve seen your room. It’s a mess.”

Nikki shrugged. “My parents don’t like to do laundry.”

“David does mine.”

“You’re lucky!”

It wasn’t too long before the doorbell rang again. This time David answered it and invited Neil inside, showing him the way to Max’s room. The kids greeted each other before they settled in Max’s room and started playing his Playstation.

An hour later the bell rang again, this time Gwen at the door. David happily greeted his best friend and invited her in. He showed her the laundry room where they took measurements for the dryer. After they wrote down the necessary info they might need, David collected the kids.

“Do we have to go?” Neil complained to Max.

“Yeah otherwise the neighbor would babysit.”

“But then we could see what a creep hi is!” Nikki insisted.

Max shook his head. “I’m not going back there and there’s no way in hell I’m letting him inside here especially after he confessed to me he has the hots for David.”

Neil arched a brow. “When did he say that?”

“Yesterday.”

The kids reached the foyer and waited with Gwen while David locked up the house.

“Hey you little shit.” Gwen greeted Max with a smile. David hated when she called Max that, but it was an inside joke between the two.

“Hey Gwen” he pointed at his friends beside him. “Nikki and Neil”

Gwen’s eyes widened then relaxed with a smile. “You made friends?”

Max shrugged.

Nikki wrapped her arms around the boys and squeezed them. “We’re the bestest friends! I love these guys!”

“Well alright! I’m glad to hear that, Nikki!” David said, entering the foyer. He looked at his group and smiled. “Okay gang, let’s get a dryer!”

They piled into the car and David drove towards their destination. When they got there, he told the kids they could either get a new game or three movies. The kids left for the entertainment section while the adults walked to the appliances.

“How’re things going with Max? Other than him getting suspended.” Gwen asked David.

“They’re getting better! He’s communicating with me and making friends. His grades are even going up. Last night he sat in the living room and watched tv with me. He even fell asleep on me.” His eyes held stars.

Gwen smiled at her friend. “I’m glad to hear that, David. He’s calmed down a lot since you first got him. He was a little shit before.”

“Oh Gwen, he had every reason to be. He had no one ever care for him.”

Gwen shook her head in disbelief. “How can parents just give up their child like that?” She glanced in the direction the kids had run off. “Poor little shit.”

David fell silent when they reached the dryers. They browsed for a few minutes before David said, “I’m going to adopt him.”

Gwen turned to him. “Really?”

David smiled. His eyes shining like the stars in the night sky. “Yeah Gwen. I love Max and want him to permanently live with me. He brings me joy despite how difficult he can be, and I think I can give him a good life.”

Gwen smiled and wrapped her arms around him. “David, you’ll make a great dad. You’re just what he needs.”

“Thanks Gwen!” David hugged back.

“David~?”

The two pulled from their embrace to see Daniel standing in front of them. He had cart with a mini fridge, small tv and DVD player.

“Oh! Hello Daniel!” David greeted the blonde. “What a surprise running into you here!”

“I could say the same to you.” Daniel smiled. “What’re you doing here?”

“By golly, I’m finally getting a dryer!”

“Yeah, no more clothesline.” Gwen nudged David.

Daniel watched the exchange. His smile strained, and his demeanor fell while he stared at Gwen. He studied her, sizing her up before his smile grew again. “Who’s this?”

“I’m Gwen.” Her demeanor fell too. She crossed her arms and stared back at the pale blonde.

David smiled, unaware of the little stand off between the two. He wrapped his arm around Gwen’s shoulders. “She’s my best friend and co-worker!”

“Oh, I see.” Daniel said, clearly uninterested.

Gwen studied the blonde. There was something about him that seemed familiar. Like she’d seen him before…but where? “You look familiar. Haven’t I seen you before?”

The blonde cocked his head to the side with a feigned grin. “I don’t recall.”

She gasped when it came to her. “Wait a minute! You’re always in our store!”

“Pardon?”

David stared at her. “Always in the store?”

Gwen nodded at the redhead. “Yeah, I see him come in every time I work.” She glanced back at Daniel. “You’re either looking at rock climbing gear or staring at David.”

Daniel laughed. “I don’t know what you’re talking about, Gwen. I’ve only been at your work a few times when I needed camping supplies.” He leaned towards her, invading her space with wide eyes and grin. He tilted his head to the side. “That’s how you recognize me, right?”

Gwen took a step back.

“See! I told you he was a freak!” Max said to his friends.

The three found a video game they wanted and were on their way back to the adults when Max noticed the blonde making his way to David. The three observed the exchange from another department. Not too close where they’d be seen but could hear.

“You weren’t kidding.” Neil said. “He really does invade personal space.”

“Oooookay, Max, you’re right.” Nikki agreed. “He _is_ way too smiley and stares at David too much. I don’t think I’ve even seen him blink.” She glanced at her hands then at David. “I feel like I want to protect David from him?”

Max stared at David whom at the moment was getting his space invaded by a too happy Daniel. “Yeah me too.” He looked at his companions. “Let’s get that fuck away from him.”

“Yeah!” The two agreed.

The three made their way to the adults where Max shouted. “David!”

Daniel’s eyes widened at the sound of Max’s voice. He turned to stare at the boy. Although his smile remained it was clear irritation dwelt in his eyes.

“Hello Max!” David greeted happily. He looked at the kids. “You guys find something?”

“Yeah, we want this!” Nikki held up the game.

David took the game and overlooked it, making sure it was appropriate for the minors. He smiled in approval and said, “Okay Kiddos!”

“Say David?”

David glanced at Daniel. The blonde bore into him with those almost hypnotic blue eyes. “Yes, Daniel?”

“Would you have dinner with me?”

Max leaned over to his friends. “He _always_ asks David this.” He whispered. “He always says no. Watch.”

David smiled sweetly. “Thank you, Daniel but-“ He placed his hand on Max’s shoulder. “-Max is having a sleepover tonight and I’m chaperoning.”

“I’m sure your friend here could watch them?” Daniel inquired to Gwen.

She narrowed her eyes. “No way”

 She had no problem watching Max when David needed her to, but she didn’t like this pale weirdo. He was giving her an off vibe. She didn’t want David to be alone with him.

“I thought you were going camping anyways?” Max remarked.

The boy flashed Daniel a smirk to which the blonde cocked his head, neck creaking. His eyes widened as did his smile. There was a flash of something in those blue eyes which Max couldn’t pin point what it was, but it was unsettling.

“I’m not leaving until later tonight.” Daniel answered the boy. He returned his attention to David, flashing him a sincere and sweet smile. His eyes heavy with a certain gleam to them. “I better pay for these and get home. David, you have a wonderful day!” He glanced sideways at Gwen and the kids. “As well as your company.” He flashed one last grin at the ginger then left.

“That’s your neighbor?” Gwen asked the moment Daniel was gone.

David nodded. “Isn’t he the nicest guy?”

Gwen stared at him dumbfound. “You realize he was hitting on you, right?”

“Oh no. Not you too Gwen.”

Max held up a finger. “I also said that. He told me he has a crush on David yesterday.”

“I can see that. Especially now that I remember how often he comes into work staring at you. I didn’t know he was your neighbor.” She frowned at David. “You need to be cautious of him, David. Especially if he’s stalking you.”

David waved her off. “He’s not stalking me, Gwen. This is a small town. You bump into everyone here.”

“True but still. Be careful around him, okay?”

“Alright, Gwen. I’ll be cautious. Now, let’s pick out a dryer!”

It didn’t take long before they found the perfect dryer to fit David’s needs. An associate helped them order it which would be delivered and installed within a week.

After they paid for the dryer and Max’s game, David took them out for ice cream before heading home. Once back at the house, the kids ran to Max’s room to play their game while Gwen and David conversated and watched their soap operas.

When it was six, the kids came out and asked for a movie on demand. David agreed and ordered them all pizza. When the food arrived, they sat in the living room and watched their movie together. Nikki and Neil sat beside Gwen while Max sat beside David. The ginger’s heart was filled with joy. He and Max spending time together with their friends, all happy and enjoying each other’s company. He wanted this moment to last forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for the kudos, comments, and bookmarks!
> 
> Lately I've been getting a lot of messages on my Tumblr asking permission to draw fanart for my fic. If anyone wishes to draw to this, you have my permission! Just credit me for the fic and send me a message on tumblr so I can see too! 
> 
> My tumblr: xbooxbooxbear


	8. Chapter 8

After the pizza and movie, the kids returned to Max’s room and unrolled their sleeping bags. Max and Nikki played his new game while Neil used Max’s computer for nerd things. David came into the room two hours later with a plate of freshly baked cookies and milk which they devoured. The redhead allowed them to stay up until eleven before he called for them to go to sleep. He tucked them in and said goodnight before he went to sleep. Naturally, the kids started whispering and giggled at jokes. An hour after David went to bed, they snuck into the kitchen for a midnight snack then quietly played their game until 2am.

The kids woke at ten to the smell of pancakes. David made pigs-in-a-blanket and gave they syrup to dip their food. They enjoyed the meal and thanked David for breakfast. Even Max (in his own way). After they ate, they returned to Max’s room and continued the game until the parents arrived.

When his friends were gone, Max went to take a shower while David cleaned up. Max couldn’t help but smile. He felt good about his first sleepover. His friends had fun as did he. He had to admit his friends were right. The sleepover at his place had been the best. Unlike Nikki’s mom and Neil’s dad, David didn’t bug them unless it involved food. David was pretty cool throughout the event, buying him a new game, treating them to ice cream and ordering a movie and pizza. David really wasn’t that bad. He had to admit that he was the best foster parent he’d ever been with and he secretly hoped that maybe he’d let him stay.

The boy got out of the shower and changed into new clothes. He walked out of the bathroom in search of David. He found the redhead outside by the clothesline, shaking his head.

He walked out just as he heard David say, “I just don’t understand it.” He shook his head. He heard Max behind him and glanced over his shoulder. He smiled at the boy. “Oh, hi Max.”

“What’re you bitching about?” Max asked.

David sighed and pointed to the empty pins on the wire. “Every single one of my boxers and briefs are missing.” He sighed again and shook his head. “This is getting out of hand!”

Max stared at the clothesline in confusion. He’d stopped taking David’s clothing, yet they were still missing?

_His clothes really were missing? Who the fuck would-_

He gasped and glanced over at the house next door.

 _He would._ He glanced back at David whom was muttering to himself as he collected the remaining clothes. _I can’t suggest that to David. He wouldn’t believe me anyways. He’s a moron and thinks Daniel is a saint. I gotta get into those other rooms and prove to David he’s a freak._

“Max?” David stared at the boy.

Max snapped out of his thoughts and stared at his concerned caretaker. “What?”

“I said I need to go to the store and buy…well, underwear.” His cheeks pinkened. “I can’t leave you home so-”

“-yeah yeah, I have to come with you.” He folded his arms. “You better make it up to me.”

David smiled. “How about we see a movie afterwards?”

Max’s eyes lit up. He’d only been to the movies once or twice back when he lived with his parents. Of course, it was a nanny that took him. He folded his arms and smirked. “There’s a horror one out.”

David frowned. He didn’t like scary movies. “What’s it rated?”

“R”

David shook his head. “Sorry Max but you’re not old enough to see rated R movies.”

Max frowned. “I’ve seen them before.”

“You won’t under my roof. I’m willing to make an exception for pg-13 but that’s it.”

Max rolled his eyes. “Fine.”

The redhead smiled. “Let me take care of the laundry and we’ll go.”

When David put away the laundry, he collected the boy and drove to a local clothing store where he bought a bunch of new underwear and replaced the other missing clothes and some for Max too. Once everything was paid for, he drove to the movies and purchased tickets to see a rated pg-13 horror movie and snacks. To Max, the movie was boring, predictable and cliché, but it wasn’t a total loss. He got a kick out of David’s reactions. The ginger squealed and gasped at almost every jump scare which Max found hilarious. He found himself watching David instead seeing how he was more entertaining than the movie.

Once the movie ended, they went home and put away their clothes. Max went to his room to play his game while David vacuumed the house. When he was done, he watched his soap operas and dozed off on the couch.

A few hours passed when Max came out of his room to get a soda from the fridge. He saw David passed out on the couch. He walked over to his caretaker and watched him sleep soundly, a light snore emanating from him. Max walked over to the nearby closet and pulled out a blanket. It was a blanket from his work, but it was David’s favorite. He returned to the sleeping ginger and placed the blanket over his lanky body. David stirred for a moment but clung to the blanket. Max walked from the ginger but quickly walked back after he found a sharpie.

David woke up an hour later to find a blanket draped over him. He smiled to himself, allowing the warm fuzzy feeling flutter inside. However, the feeling was dismissed when he saw his reflection in the bathroom.

“Max!” David yelled.

Max laughed from his room.

Once the markings were removed from his face, David pulled out some of the leftovers from the week. As he waited for his food to reheat, his mind wandered to the day’s event, smiling at the bond forming between he and Max. He opened his phone and stared at his lock screen. It was a picture of him and Max from yesterday, sitting together on the couch. Both were eating pizza while Max pointed at the screen and laughed, unnoticing he was leaning against David with the redhead smiling at him. Gwen had taken the picture and sent it to him. It was his favorite picture. He planned to print it out and frame it.

He unlocked his phone and made a call.

“David~! Hello! To what do I owe this lovely surprise?”

“Hello, Daniel! I hope I’m not interrupting your camping trip.” David said.

“Oh, you’re not! All the children here are sleeping. They’re dead tired.” He chuckled on the other line. “How can I help you?”

“Well, you wouldn’t be coming home tomorrow, would you?”

“I’m actually coming home tonight. Do you need something, David?” Daniel purred.

“I was hoping you could watch Max tomorrow for me while I visit his social worker.”

“Why sure. I can watch little Max.”

David smiled. “Thank you, Daniel. It would be easier if he didn’t get suspended. He’d just be at school while I went to this meeting.” David chuckled.

“I never get tired of hearing that laugh.” Daniel said. “Say, David? How about I make a deal with you? Since Max got suspended from school, how about he come over and work for me? I could use his help. With him here I can finish my project.”

“Your project?”

Daniel chuckled. “You’ll see it soon enough. What do you say, David? Max can stay here 12-7 for the suspended days and in return this will be his last week to make up for that broken window.”

“Well by golly, Daniel, that sounds like a good idea!”

Daniel chuckled darkly. “Wonderful. Oh! If you’ll excuse me, David, I need to be going. One of the campers just woke up and I need to put them back to sleep.”

“Oh! Well sure, Daniel. Thanks again!”

“Anything for you, David~.”

David hung up and smiled to himself. This was great! Tomorrow while Max was at Daniel’s he’d meet up with his social worker and tell her he wants to adopt Max. His heart raced and leapt with joy and excitement. He didn’t know how or when to tell Max his decision, but he couldn’t wait to tell. He didn’t want to adopt the boy unless Max wanted it. He hoped he said yes. He’d improved so much during his time with David and the ginger was confident he could give Max a happy life he deserved.

A bright flash pulled David from his thoughts. He blinked and looked out the darkened window. There was nothing but the night outside and the side of his neighbor’s empty house.

“What is going on with all these flashes?” David asked aloud.

“What flashes?”

David jumped with a start from Max’s voice. He glanced over his shoulder and smiled at the boy. “Oh, hi, Max. You scared me.”

Max ignored him and crossed his arms. “What flashes?” he asked again.

David shook his head and waved it off. “Oh, I keep seeing flashes out of nowhere. It’s no big deal.”

The boy arched a brow. “What kind of flashes?”

David shrugged. “Just bright flashes, maybe like a camera or something.”

“A camera? How often have you been seeing these flashes?”

David thought about it. “Not too often I don’t think? I only remember seeing it three times.”

“Where?”

David frowned and peered at the boy. “Max? Is there something going on?”

“Just tell me where you’ve seen the flashes.”

“Twice right here by the window and once in the bathroom.”

“The bathroom? Was when you were in the shower today?”

David nodded. He stared at his ward with confused concern. “Max, wha-“

“-Daniel is taking pictures of you.” Max interrupted him. “At least the times here. I don’t know about the bathroom…unless he’s getting in somehow.”

David sighed and shook his head. He looked down, face disbelieving, at the boy whilst placing his hands on his hips. “Max, I’ve had it up to here-“ he rose his hand to his chest. “-with you always accusing Daniel of such outrageous things.”

Max looked at David with a soft hurt expression before it hardened into a glare. “For fuck’s sake, David, even Gwen noticed what a freak he is!” He grumbled something then stormed off.

David reached out to him as he walked away but stopped. He sighed sadly and scratched his arm nervously. He glanced back at the window then went to retrieve his leftovers.

Dinner was awkwardly quiet. Max was ignoring David, not answering any of his question or responding in any way. The ginger knew Max was mad about their conversation. He tried to apologize but the boy wasn’t having it. It hurt David deeply. The day started off so well.

His sad green eyes lifted to the boy. “I had fun today.”

Max didn’t respond.

“Did you?”

Cyan eyes lifted to green then flickered down to his plate.

David frowned. Nothing.

“I have to meet with your social worker tomorrow.”

“Why?” Max finally spoke.

David couldn’t help but grin. “She wants to go over some things.” His heart leaped with giddy. He couldn’t wait to tell Max after Daniel’s. “You’ll have to be at Daniel’s at noon though.”

“What!?” Max snarled. He glowered at David. “Why the fuck do I have to go there?”

“You did get suspended from school-“

“-It wasn’t my fault!”

“I know Max but you were suspended nonetheless and you can’t stay home alone. Daniel agreed to watch you and said this will be your last week of working for him if you’re there from noon to seven these next three days.”

“Did you suck his dick for that deal?”

David narrowed his eyes. “Max, I’ve had it with this! Go to your room.”

“Fine, whatever. Fuck you, David.” Max snapped. He threw his food on the ground and stomped towards his room.

David mumbled to himself as he cleaned up the mess Max made with a heavy sad sigh. He put away the remaining food then cleaned up the kitchen, then went to his bedroom and sat on his bed. He ran a hand through his vibrant auburn hair and sighed sadly.

The night ended with Max falling asleep angrily while David fell asleep sad.


	9. Chapter 9

Max awoke at ten and grabbed a fresh pair of clothing then took a shower. After he finished getting clean, he walked towards the kitchen, inhaling the sweet smell of French toast and syrup. There was a plate with a glass of milk waiting for him, as per usual. He saw David in the laundry room, mumbling about missing clothes again. That reminded the boy he’d have to check the locked rooms today at the creep’s.

He pulled out the lockpicking kit and smirked.

_I’m going to show David what a freak Daniel really is._

David came out of the laundry room with a smile when the boy came into his sight. There was a particular gleam in his eyes and his smile was bigger than normal.

Max arched a brow at the ginger. There was something suspicious about that too happy expression. This wasn’t like his usual annoyingly happy face. He was excited about something.

“What’s with the face?”  Max asked, folding his arms.

David beamed. “I’m just in a good mood today!”

Max just stared at him.

David smiled thoughtfully. He placed his hand on the boy’s shoulder and squeezed. “It’s a surprise. I’ll tell you what it is at dinner. So, decide where you wanna go!”

“We’re going out?” Max asked. Slightly excited. He hadn’t been to a sit-down restaurant since he was a kid. That was for his 5th birthday and it was the only time his parents ever took him out.

David smiled and nodded. “Your choice.”

Max couldn’t help the shine in his eyes nor the smile on his lips. Of course, it was replaced into a scowl within a second. “I’m going to choose an expensive place where you can’t afford the bill and you’ll have to wash dishes.”

David laughed and tussled his soft poofy hair. “What a kidder you are.”

Max glared and swat him away.

The boy finished his breakfast which David cleaned up after. He made the boy a lunch to take to Daniel’s. He protested at first but after he thought about it he decided it was better than something Daniel offered. Daniel couldn’t be trusted.

David collected Max and ushered him to the door. The ginger locked up behind him then escorted Max to Daniel’s, where like always, the blonde greeted within a millisecond after he knocked.

“David! Hello! How wonderful to see you!” He leered closer towards the ginger. “It’s been so long since I’ve seen you.”

“It’s been a day since you saw him.” Max retorted. He stepped in front of David. “Since you just _happened_ to be at the same store as us. If I didn’t know better, I’d say you were following us.”

Daniel’s neck creaked and cocked his head to the side. “This is a small town, Max. That was the only electronics store here.”

“Now Max, there’s no need to be hostile.” David lectured. He smiled brightly at Daniel. “I should be home by seven to pick up Max.” He smiled at the boy. “Don’t forget to decide where you want to go.”

Max rolled his eyes, but a smile appeared against his will. “Yeah yeah.”

David chuckled and tussled his hair. “Be good, Max.” Green met blue eyes. “Thank you, Daniel. Have a good day.”

Daniel smiled. “Anything for you, David~” He purred.

The redhead waved goodbye and returned home to where he got inside his car and drove away. Like usual, Daniel waited until David was out of sight before he returned his attention on the boy.

“Shall we then?”

Max groaned. “I guess.”

They walked inside the too white, too clean house. Max couldn’t help but wonder what the freak did. The living room wasn’t lived in by far. It still had the new couch smell. The walls still smelt like fresh paint. The only place that looked remotely used was the kitchen and that was only if you were observant enough. Max guessed the rooms he locked himself in were more lived in than the rest of the house.

“What am I doing today?” Max grumbled.

Daniel smiled and lead the boy to the kitchen. The kitchen was filled with paper cards, kool-aid packets, cookies and white paper bags. “You’ll be making goodie bags for my seminar tomorrow.” He led him to the table. “Four cookies, one kool-aid packet and one card per bag.”

Max groaned. “How long am I doing this for?”

“Until I decide it’s enough.” Daniel grinned. He patted the boy on the back. “Now hop to it!” He said and retreated into the spare room.

Max stared after him a moment before going to the table. He started sorting the “goodie bags”, putting in cookies, card and kool-aid into the bags then folded them. He placed the bag in a big bowl on the table.

He did this for about two hours. Daniel returned to check on him every hour again before returning to the room. He picked up a card and stared at it. It had the same symbol with the Latin writing as the other things he’d seen. He decided to open it. Inside the envelope, written in what looked to be old fashioned ink were four haunting sentences:

_Brothers and Sisters of Xeemüg,_

_Rise up for Ascension._

_The innocent and pure remain,_

_The sinful and unclean slain._

Max stared at the message. “What the fuck!? The fuck is this? This is some-“ He gasped and his eyes widened. “-cult shit.” He stood up and retrieved the lock kit from his pocket. “He’s in a cult! I gotta find out what’re in those rooms now and get the fuck out of here!”

The boy quietly but hastily walked towards the locked door in the living room. He juggled the handle, checking to see if it was locked. He pulled out his tools and started to pick the lock. It didn’t take too long for him to open the door. He used to pick locks all the time before he had his kit confiscated from one of his foster homes. He never did get it back.

Max opened the door and peeked inside the unknown room. There was a large mahogany desk facing him with a bunch of books and papers on it. He entered the room, walking straight to the desk. He picked up a dark maroon book and opened it. It was all in Latin.

“Latin again.” Max said to himself. “The language of the dead.”

He reached for another book, a dark purple one with the symbol he’d been seeing. He opened the book and skimmed through it. It was written weirdly. He couldn’t understand what it was saying. It was scattered everywhere but the word that kept being repeated was ascension. He closed it and glanced at the giant calendar on the desk and read the events on them. He narrowed his eyes.

 _Tuesday 15- Seminar of_ _Xeemüg for initiates._

_Thursday 17- College sacrifice to Xeemüg. Filthy heathens rise for rebirth in ascension._

_Saturday 19- Sunday 20- Sacrifice campers at Camp Lakewood with poisoned cookies. Free them from impure toxins._

Max’s eyes widened as he took in everything. The pamphlets for his cult, sewing patches on the initiation robes, cookies for the campers. Every chore Max did was for the cult. He murdered the college students. He murdered campers with poisoned cookies. Cookies Max packaged. All to sacrifice to this Xeemüg guy.

Max shook his head in disbelief. It was all crashing down on him. He knew his neighbor was a freak, but he was in a cult! Fuck he was the cult leader! He killed innocent people and raped that man. The boy fell to the floor while trying to comprehend everything. Something from his peripheral vision caught his attention and his eyes widened. How did he not notice it before? There was a large and expensive camera aimed at the window, facing his house, looking directly into their kitchen. His cyan eyes widened as he recalled David complaining about flashes. Daniel was taking pictures of him. The proof was the camera and the pictures taped on the monitor of Daniel’s computer. He moved to the computer, seeing it was still on. He moved the mouse and gasped, seeing his desktop background was David in the kitchen wearing the pink apron.

“I knew he had a crush on David but fuck!” Max glanced down at a small book beside the keyboard. He picked it up and skimmed through it. It was a planner. No, it was a schedule…David’s schedule. Where he was, what he wore, how long he’d been there. Times and dates. Max threw the book and backed away from it. “He _is_ stalking David!” He glanced back at the camera then the door frame. “I gotta see what’s in the other room!”

Max ran to the other locked room and picked the lock. He was not prepared for what he found. It was the master bedroom, but it was plastered with hundreds-no- _thousands_ of pictures of David on the walls, furniture and even the ceiling. There were pictures of David in the kitchen, living room, doing laundry, picking Max up from school, with Max, at work and even him naked in the shower. Pictures of David wasn’t the only thing pinned to the wall. David’s underwear, his discarded garbage, a piece of David’s gum, even David’s hair was all framed on the wall.

“Holy fucking shit!” Max gasped. “He’s obsessed with David!” He backed away from the room. He hadn’t realized he’d walked into the middle of the room while he gaped at the insanity. “I gotta get out of here and call David. I gotta warn, David!”

He whirled around and aimed for the door but skidded to a stop. All the blood drained from his body. His breath halted. His heart fell to the pit of his stomach. Daniel was in the doorway.

“Well, aren’t you a nosey nelly, Max. You got into my office and my bedroom.” Daniel said with a dark sinister grin. His eyes were wide, head tilted to the side. “Do you like my decoration?” He tilted his head to the other side. “How about my wallpaper? I made it myself.”

Max swallowed the lump in his dry throat. He took a step back and glowered at the cultist. “I knew from the start that you were a creep, but I didn’t know you were batshit crazy obsessed with David!”

Daniel chuckled. He glanced at one of the framed pictures on the wall and caressed the wood. “David is a beautiful creature, isn’t he? So pure and innocent from all negative toxins and emotions. He’s a rare flower in in this world of filthy, disgusting weeds.” He sighed almost dreamily. His fingernail traced over David’s outline. “I saw him at a general store in an old forsaken town. He was delivering supplies from his little store. I remember seeing that face, that beautiful perfect face. I felt this immediate connection with him the moment I saw him. I couldn’t live without him, so I followed him to this pathetic little town. I followed him to his work. I followed him home and luck would have it, this house was for sale. I had to have him. I have to have David-” Blue eyes flickered up to cyan. “-and nothing will stop me from having him.”

“You-you raped that college because he looked like David.” Max accused.

Daniel’s smile grew. “My lust for David was getting out of control. His room isn’t ready, and I needed to feed my desire.”

“His room?”

Daniel laughed. It was deep and unsettling, menacing. “Yes, Max. The project I’ve been working on since I moved in. I’m building a special room to hold my precious flower. Thanks to you breaking my window, I was able to get a lot of progress done, however, the room isn’t finished yet it seems my time is up now that you’ve discovered my secrets, I have no choice but to act.”

Max’s eyes grew wide with fear.

Daniel stood straight. His face darkened, and his lips twisted into a sinister sneer. “Don’t worry, Max. I won’t kill you yet. I need you to help me one more time.”

* * *

 

David smiled as the social worker overlooked the papers.

It was done. He was approved for adopting Max. It would take a few days to be processed but he wanted to get Max’s okay before it was finalized. That was why he wanted to take him out to dinner. A special dinner for a special occasion.

“I gotta say, David.” The social worker said. She shook her head in disbelief. “I thought you were yanking my chain about adopting Max. None of his foster parents ever wanted him. You’re either the dumbest or the best foster parent he’s ever had.” She smiled at him. “I haven’t seen as much improvement with any of the others as I do with you. You’re exactly what Max needs, David. You’ll make a good dad.”

David beamed. “Thank you, Miss. Max means everything to me.”

She smiled. “Never thought I’d see the day.” She shook her head again. “So, the paperwork will be finalized once you talk to Max. Call me and I’ll finalize paperwork. He’ll officially be your son and out of my hair. Thank you, David.”

The redhead beamed and collected the paperwork. He got up and left the office, walking to his car. Once inside, he giggled with glee. It was almost done. He just had to get home to Max. He hoped he’d agree to be his son.

The ginger glanced at his watch and found he was running late. He turned on his car and raced home. He hoped Max wouldn’t be too upset with him.

He reached his home and locked his car. He stuffed the keys in his pockets and made his way towards his neighbor’s door. His heart raced and pounded against his chest. He was so excited!

He leapt up the steps, doing a silly little twirl and knocked on the door. Surprisingly, Daniel took longer to open the door than usual. David thought he almost wasn’t home but after a minute, the blonde opened the door, flashing the ginger an eager smile.

“Hello, Davey~” Daniel purred.

David blinked at the nickname. No one other then his boss ever called him Davey.

“Hello Daniel, sorry I’m late! Is Max ready to go?”

“I’m sorry, Davey, he’s a little tied up now.” He smirked. He opened the door and stepped to the side, inviting him in. “Why don’t you come in?”

David smiled and entered the house. Daniel chuckled and locked the door. Daniel placed his hand on the ginger’s shoulder. “This way, Davey.” The blonde escorted the redhead.

“What’s Max busy doing?” David asked innocently.

“It’s a surprise for you.” Daniel smiled at him. “David? You’ll join me for dinner tonight.”

David frowned. “I’m sorry, Daniel, I can’t tonight. I’m taking Max out tonight. Remember, I said earlier?”

“Oh, no David, you misheard me. I wasn’t asking I was telling.”

They entered the kitchen and David gasped. Max was tied to a chair in the kitchen. He had a gag in his mouth, his face was bruised up and bloodied. He locked eyes with the ginger. For once, there was fear in those eyes. The boy struggled and fought against his binds.

“Daniel, what on earth is going on here? What is this?” David asked, he tried to move towards Max, but the blonde pulled him back. He wrapped his arm around the ginger’s waist, locking it in and gripped on his wrist. He leaned closer to David with heavy lidded eyes. “D-Daniel, let me go! Let Max go! I don’t understand what’s going on here!”

“Oh, my sweet Davey, I’ve been asking and asking you for to join me for dinner for over a week and you always have an excuse.” His face darkened. “You always reject me.” He cocked his head to the side. “I don’t enjoy being rejected, David. Not.one.bit.” His dark demeanor faded into a smile. “Which is why you have no choice but to dine with me!” He caressed David’s face. “I finally found a way for you to eat with me.” He flashed him another grin before he released David. He walked casually over to Max, behind the chair and placed his hands on the boy’s shoulder. “Using your precious little Max as a hostage.” He retrieved a jagged dagger from his back pocket and held it to the boy’s throat. Max hitched and tensed as the blade touched his neck. “Now, Davey, would you please have a seat at the table? I spent all evening preparing this special dish just for you~”

David stared at the knife at Max’s throat. He was just as paralyzed and scared as the boy tied to the chair. He didn’t understand what was going on. He didn’t think Daniel was serious until the knife was pressed against Max’s throat. David immediately walked to the nearest chair and sat down. His eyes fixated on Max the whole time.

“That’s a good boy.” Daniel praised. He withdrew the knife from Max’s throat and took the other seat at the end of the table. “Don’t try to do anything, David. I’m a pro with knives.” He threw his butter knife. It flew right past Max’s ear, grazing it and landed on the wall behind him. He smiled at David’s shocked expression.

David couldn’t help but stare in fear at Daniel. His eyes flickering back at forth between the blonde and boy. He didn’t know why Daniel tied Max to the chair. He didn’t understand what was going on. Was he truly this desperate to eat with him?

The ginger glanced down at the table setting in front of him. There was elegant place setting. White polished plates with a golden trim, golden forks and crystal wine glasses. On the plate in front of him were rosemary potatoes with chicken and green beans and red wine in the glass.

“Don’t let it go cold now, Davey. I worked so hard on this nice dinner.” Daniel said, taking a bite out of his chicken.

David glanced down at the plate before him. It smelt decent enough. He glanced at Max whom was shaking his head rapidly. His eyes flickered back to Daniel whom was admiring his blade. Blue eyes met green. “Please eat, David.”

“I-I’m not hungry.” David said.

Daniel’s eyes widened as did his smile. He cocked his head to the side. “Eat or I’ll feed Max a knife through the stomach.”

David gasped but obeyed. He glanced back to the plate before him. He reached the fork and stabbed a potato. He brought it to his mouth and took a bite. It wasn’t amazing in any sense of the word. It wasn’t anything like he cooked. It was mediocre at best.

The room was silent except for the clacking of utensils against the plate and chewing. Daniel was humming like he was in a great mood. David couldn’t help but watch Max. He was so scared for him. He didn’t want anything to happen to him.

“Isn’t this wonderful, Davey? We finally get to have a nice romantic dinner together. We should’ve done this sooner and not under these hostage circumstances, but I won’t complain.”

David chocked on his food and stared at him, wide eyed. “Romantic?”

Daniel laughed. “Well of course. I have been asking you out on a date for over a week now. What else would this be?”

“I-I thought it was a friendly dinner not…not romantic.”

Daniel laughed again. “You’re so cute, David.”

David glanced back at Max. He realized that the boy had been right. “You-“ He glanced at the blonde. “Daniel, do you have a crush on me?”

Daniel smirked darkly at him. “I have more than just a simple crush on you, Davey.”

The ginger frowned and shook his head. “Daniel, I’m sorry but I’m not gay.”

A dark chuckle rumbled from the blonde’s throat. He stared and smiled sweetly at the redhead. “That doesn’t worry me one bit.”

David started feeling strange. He clung to his forehead and felt dizzy suddenly. His vision began to blur, and he felt his energy and strength drain from his body.

He looked at Daniel, confused. “What have…” was all he managed to say before he collapsed on the floor.

Daniel chuckled and took a sip of wine. He wiped his mouth before he stood up and walked over to David’s unconscious form. He sighed, dreamily and knelt down, cradling the ginger in his arms. He caressed the side of his face the placed his lips on him.

“I finally have you.” He started to laugh. “I finally have you, Davey.” His laugh grew. “I finally have my precious flower!” He laughed uncontrollably. He stared down at David and hugged him tight. He kept brushing his hands through his hair and planted kisses on David’s unconscious face. “You’re all mine, Davey! Mine and no one else’s!” He glanced over at Max whom was shaking uncontrollably while staring at David. “And I have you to thanks for this, Max!”

He scooped up David and stared at his peaceful face. He glanced back at Max, seeing the ripe fear and worry in his wide eyes. “Don’t worry, Max. I won’t kill you so long as David responds to my demands with your life on the line.”

 He laughed again and walked towards his bedroom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So it's finally happened. Our crazy nutcase finally has our cinnamon roll. Only bad things from here!
> 
> Speaking of bad,  
> I don't know when I'll be able to update. I'm having issues with my apartment. Long story short, my lease is up today and I don't know if the office will let me renew it or if my co-signer will sign with me. Could lose this crappy place and be temporarily homeless. Hopefully, it doesn't come to that but if it does it won't be for at least a month or so. Let's hope it doesn't come to that.
> 
> Anyways, have a good one guys! Thanks for your kudos, comments, bookmarks and support!


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for being patient with me guys. I had a rough month but it's all been taken care of.
> 
> Here it is. The chapter we've been waiting for.

David groaned as he started to awake. His mind foggy and body heavy. He tried to open his eyes but found them just as heavy as his being. He felt like he was in thick muddy water. He groaned and fought though the water and fog to push open his eyelids. His vision was cloudy at first, but he rubbed his eyes until his vision returned.

He jumped up and back against whatever he hit, a bedframe, and stared at the ceiling. Above, were blown up pictures of him.

“What on earth?” The ginger gasped. His eyes widened when he peered around the room and found himself staring at a room littered with pictures of him. Pictures of him in his backyard, kitchen, at work, grocery store, with Max, sleeping and even him naked in the shower.

David couldn’t help the shocked gasp that left his throat as he stared at them. His body started to tremble, his heart raced and his breath rapid. He noticed some clothing pinned on the wall and he realized it was missing underwear among other discarded things. The ginger jumped off the bed that he noticed he’d been in. He gasped again when he found he was no longer in his prior clothing and instead in a white silken robe. He tugged on it, confused why and how it got on him.

He started panicking. He had no recollection of what happened. The fog in his mind now replaced with a throbbing headache.

“What on earth is happening?” He clung to his head and looked around the creepy room and tried to grasp on the situation.

Someone had stalked him. Everywhere he went, he was followed. Pictures and items were taken. Even his gum was taken and framed on the wall! This was sick! It was crazy! A shiver ran down his spine. How long had this gone on? From some of the pictures, it appeared to be months. That was unnerving.

David gasped. The lights he’d been seeing were camera lights. Max was right. Wait-! Max!?

David’s heart pounded with renewed fear. Where was Max? Where was his son?

The redhead ran towards the door only to feel something tug on his ankle and yank him back. He collapsed onto the floor and glanced towards his left leg where he felt a cold pressure. He gasped, covering his mouth with his hand upon seeing a chain locked around his ankle. He tugged the chain, but it didn’t budge. He tried again and again but the chains were too strong. He followed the chains to the source and found them wrapped around the bedframe. He tried to untie them, but they were too strong and wouldn’t loosen.

He tried for the door again, but it wouldn’t reach. He was only a foot away from it. So close to being free yet so far away. It was pure torture.

“Max!” David called out. “Max, where are you?”

To his surprise and delight, the boy answered back. “David!” He sounded close!

“Max!” David gasped. He tried again for the door, desperately trying to open it and see the boy. “Are you okay?”

The door to the bedroom opened with Daniel on the other side. David gasped, taking a step away from the man clad in white. His memory returned and recalled everything that happened. Max tied up to the chair; Daniel forcing David to dine with or he’d hurt Max.

“Max is fine, Davey. There’s no need to shout.” Daniel said. His smile wide. He opened the door wider to reveal Max peeking out from the other room.

“Max!” David gasped. He ran towards the door only to yelp when the chain tugged back.

“David!” Max called back. He too tried to run towards the other but was also restrained by something the ginger couldn’t see.

Daniel glanced back at the boy then entered the bedroom, shutting the door behind him, closing the contact between them.

David stumbled back as Daniel took a step closer. The blonde’s smile growing with each step he took while his eyes glistened with desire as he took in the redhead.

“Hello, Davey.” Daniel greeted the ginger.

“Daniel, what’s going on? Why am I chained and why are there all these pictures and things of mine on the wall?” David asked. “Where’s Max?”

“You know where he is, Davey.” Daniel purred. “He’s just across the hall in another bedroom. Just like you, he’s chained up.”

“Why?” David asked. “Why did you chained us up?”

Daniel chuckled. “You are both chained so you don’t run. I’m more concerned with you running away than him. You’re what I want most.” Daniel caressed David’s cheek which he flinched.

“Daniel, please, I don’t know what you want but please let Max and I go.”

“Oh, Davey, I can’t do that. If I let Max go, then he’ll call the police and my plan will be ruined. Besides, you listen so much better when Max’s life is threatened.”

David’s eyes began to water. “Daniel, I don’t understand what’s happening here.”

The blonde chuckled. He moved closer towards the ginger and cupped his face in his pale hands. David flinched again but otherwise remained where he was, paralyzed by those cold eyes the burned for him.

“You’re so cute, Davey. Cute and stupid. Isn’t it obvious?” He brushed through his red hair.

“You…you said you had a crush on me but this-“

“I said I had more than just a crush on you, didn’t I?”

“Daniel, this isn’t a crush.” He gestured to the room around him. “This is stalking; this is an obsession!” He pointed to his framed underwear. “You were the one stealing my clothes!”

“I had to, David. My desire for you was growing and my project wasn’t ready. Honestly, darling Davey, if it wasn’t for Max snooping about my house the two of you would be free. At least for another week.”

Tears fell from the red head’s eyes. “What do you want from me?”

Daniel’s smile stretched impossibly across his face. He caressed the man’s face. “Silly stupid Davey, I asked you already, isn’t it obvious?” He gestured to the room around them. His face darkened with lust. The vibe in the room becoming suffocating. “I want you. I’ve always wanted you from the first moment I saw you.” He pat David’s soft hair. “Do you remember that old western town in the mountains? You were delivering supplies from your work. You were smiling so brightly with a face of pure happiness. Those pretty eyes of yours held an innocence in them.” He caressed David’s face. “I knew I had to have you. I followed you to this little town and found this house next to yours for sale. It was a sign. A sign from Xeemüg. Don’t you understand what this means, Davey?”

The ginger shook his head. His pink lips quivering as he bore into those insane blues.

Daniel squeezed his cheek together. His smile deepening. “You’re my gift from Xeemüg! He loved my sacrifices and hard work he gave me you.” He brushed through that soft red hair again. “He gave me the purest being alive.”

Daniel leaned in and pressed his lips against David’s. He moaned deeply, almost desperately at the taste of the ginger’s he’d longed for. David was sweeter than he imagined.

The ginger’s eyes widened before he narrowed them and pushed the blonde off. Daniel stumbled back almost to the door and stared at his gift from his deity. David stood defensively, looking at him with defiance.

“I am not a gift from who or whatever Xeemüg is. I- wait a minute! Sacrifices?”

Daniel’s grin returned. “Oh, yes! I’ve been sacrificing impure and toxic beings to Xeemüg so he could purify them in ascension.”

David gasped. “The room full of students. That was-“

“Very good, flower, very good. That was me.”

“But that boy! You raped him!”

Daniel nodded, like it was nothing. “Oh, why yes I did. I raped him before I sacrificed him.”

David shook his head, tears spilling faster down his cheeks. “Why? Why would you do all these cruel things??” David cried out.

The cultist chuckled. “I told you already, David. They were contaminated and needed purifying. Did I forget to mention Max helped me commit some of those ‘murders’ as you’d call them? All his chores revolved around my cult, whether it was poisoning cookies for campers or folding pamphlets for my seminars. As for the boy I raped, well, I did it because my desires for you were becoming uncontrollable.”

David’s eyes widened. “You r-raped him because he looked like me…?“

“Why yes, I did!” Daniel chirped, proudly.

David couldn’t breathe. He felt sick and wanted to throw up. His head was spinning. He was dizzy from all that was being processed and drug still in effect. He felt Daniel’s arms wrap around him and lean in for another kiss. David pushed away again but this time Daniel was prepared. His hold tightened on the ginger and he claimed that kiss. David bit against his lips causing Daniel to hiss. He glowered at the redhead then slapped him across the face.

“Don’t defy me, Davey.” Daniel warned.

“You’re insane! Max was right!”

That earned a low chuckle from the sinister blonde. “You should’ve listened to your precious little Max. He knew from the start. He saw my desire for you and even warned you, but you didn’t believe him. I would say you would’ve avoided this situation but that’s a lie.” He squeezed his fingers harshly against his arms, bruising the skin then leaned forward until their noses touched. “I would’ve followed you no matter where you went.”

Daniel wrapped his arms around David’s waist, pressing their bodies together. He locked his arms around him preventing the ginger from escaping. His lips claiming what was rightfully his. He moaned again kissed harder against the resisting redhead. He forced David’s mouth open and slipped his tongue in only to have David bite it. Daniel yelped and glowered at his struggling lover.

David’s eyes held fear yet defiance. Daniel never felt more turned on. His eyes cascaded down to his ginger’s body. His half hard erection growing at how well his pink skin contrasted with the white robe he placed Davey in. His hunger and desire grew the longer he stared at that unnecessarily adorable face. How could someone be so cute?

Daniel’s hunger was taking over him. He wanted to wait until tonight, but he couldn’t wait any longer. He’d desired his sweet David for months and fucking wannabes would only satisfy his hunger for so long. He had his prize bestowed upon him right in front of him. He couldn’t wait any longer.

He smiled at Davey with dark hungry lust. “You want to play rough, baby? Let’s play rough.”

Daniel pushed David onto the bed. David cried out and tried to roll off the side away from Daniel. The blonde’s smile grew, and his blue ice lit up with excitement.

“Where do you think you’re going, flower? You’re chained to my bed. Why not just accept your fate? Accept that we belong together; that you belong to me!” Daniel laughed menacingly.

The fear in David’s eyes reignited as he stared at the crazed lust filled blonde. How could he have been so blind? Max was right. He should’ve listened to his boy. The thought of Max in the other room ignited his defiance and determination. He had to escape and save Max.

“I won’t ever be yours, Daniel! Max is the only one I belong to!” David snapped.

That earned an irritated twitch in Daniel’s eye. His smile grew, and he cocked his head to the side, neck popping. “Oh, I’ll fix that, Davey.”

Daniel leaped towards David whom dodged him again. Daniel’s smile remained as he grabbed the chain link from the headboard and tugged, reeling in his prey. David fought against him, trying desperately to keep away. Daniel was starting to get annoyed. His hunger growing uncontrollably. He wanted David now!

He tugged harshly, causing David to lose his balance and fall. Daniel took the opportunity to grab David and toss him back onto the bed. He straddled the resisting ginger, grabbing his wrists and raised them to the headboard where handcuffs rested. Daniel cuffed David’s wrists in one then grabbed the other wrist and cuffed the other. Daniel leaned back and stared gleefully at David tied to the bed. He grew harder staring at his sweet Davey. He caressed the trembling man’s face lovingly.

“Chains are so lovely on you, Davey. You wear them well.” He caressed the silken white robe. “As you do this.” He tugged on the robe. “Do you know why you’re wearing this?”

Tears fell from David’s eyes as he shook his head.

Daniel leaned forward until he was lying on top of David. “It’s a purity robe. In my cult, we give it to the virgins before they are deflowered.” He tilted his head to the side with a smile.

“I-I’m not a virgin!” David mustered up the courage to say despite how afraid he was. He didn’t want to be raped especially not by his crazed obsessed neighbor.

Daniel laughed. “You can’t fool me, Davey. I know for a fact you’re too innocent and shy when it comes to sexual activities. Isn’t that why the gorilla you dated awhile back dumped you? Because she needed a man who could pleasure her, and you were too shy to fulfil that. Honestly, I’m glad. Only I can deflower my flower.” 

He started untying the robe, plucking the strings like a harp, one by one he untied them while his prey squirmed and withered. When he untied the last knot, he felt giddy like a child opening a present on Christmas. He pulled apart the robe and stared at the exposed body before him. He sighed deeply, as if he was in love-wait, he was. He loved David. He loved everything about David. From his pink skin to flushed face. His gorgeous emerald eyes which he sometimes wanted to gouge out because they were as pure as the real gem. His hair as red as ember flames yet soft and silky. His long lanky body revealed more muscle than thought for a man as thin as him.

“Oh Davey, you’re so beautiful.” Daniel cooed. He started removing his belt. “So perfect and just for me~.”

David was trembling in fear. Fresh tears falling down his flushed cheeks. “Daniel, please don’t do this.” He pleaded.

Daniel grinned sadistically. “I have to David. I crave you.”

The blonde reached over the end table and pulled out strawberry scented lube. He squirted the gel over his fingers and placed one inside David. David cried out and squirmed against the invading finger. His finger pushed all the way in until his knuckle hit the entrance. He wiggled his slender finger around, pushing against the walls. He recalled his fingers then slammed it all the way back in, causing David to cry out. He repeated this a few more times before adding a second finger. David cried and wiggled away from Daniel’s fingers, but it was futile. Daniel began scissoring him, expanding his insides a little wider.

“Daniel please!” David begged. The fingers inside him hurt and the pressure inside was uncomfortable.

Daniel ignored him and entered a third finger, causing his flower to screech. Daniel thrusted his fingers in and out of David, prepping him for his length to come. The blonde decided David was prepped enough and removed his own clothing, joining his captive in nudity. He smirked, flashing his full erected length at Davey.

The tears in those eyes only made him more beautiful. More desirable.

He squirted the lube in his hand and began stroking himself. He kept his eyes fixated on David while he did so. He’d only imagined this a thousand times but to have the real deal in front of him was amazing. He moaned as he continued to coat himself, soaking in the delicious fear in David’s eyes.

When he fully lubricated himself, he smirked at David, He gripped the redhead’s thighs and spread them apart. David kicked and fought against him, but Daniel’s determination was stronger. He held him down tightly then fully entered David.

David screamed at the top of his lungs. Daniel tore right through his rings of muscles, sliding that cock all the way in. The ginger felt too full; too much pain!

“Oh~ David!” Daniel moaned. “You’re so hot and tight inside. You feel so goooooooood~” He started moving.

Again, David screamed, his voice scratching against his throat like a razor blade against skin. His pitch raising higher and louder with each thrust. Fresh tears of agony spilled down his hot cheeks. He could feel liquid running down his thighs and knew he was bleeding. He’d never known such horrible pain before, even when he’d been hit by a bus, it didn’t even compare to the pain of being raped.

He couldn’t believe this was happening. He couldn’t believe he was being raped by his neighbor, a man once thought to be sweet and kind. He couldn’t comprehend his virginity being stolen by said man. He’d been waiting for the perfect woman, the _one_ , to give himself to but now that was taken from him. Robbed of that choice which was rightfully is.

 His sobs grew louder.

The cultist high off his own bliss. He’d longed for the moment for months. His Davey was perfect in every way imaginable. He was devouring his dick whole and made such pretty little noises. He didn’t care whether they were from cries or screams. He loved both sounds. He loved any sounds coming from David.

His hunger and desire from him seemed to engulf him more. His pace quickened, removing himself almost completely out, only leaving the head in, before slamming straight back, earning a loud cry from the gingered man. He pushed and slammed into him, riding him like one of his parents’ white stallions. David continued to spew sobs, begging for the blonde to stop but they fell on deaf ears.

The blonde was relentless; his movements endless. He moaned lewdly. He opened his eyes to stare down at the adorable creature below him. He smiled at those tear-stained emeralds then bent forward to capture his lips. Another moan escaped at the taste of such a pure being. He nibbled at his bottom lip then suckled and nipped it. He pried David’s lips open, forcing his tongue inside. He moaned again and explored the wet cavern that was David’s mouth. He was so delectable; he was so desirable it made Daniel crazy! Xeemüg spoiled him with such a gift as him. He smashed his mouth further into the other’s, devouring it whole while twirling his tongue around to taste every inch of his gift. David was reluctant and defiant, but it didn’t bother Daniel. It was a challenge. He’d force Davey to comply later. He pulled away, both men grasping for air while a trail of saliva kept them connected. Daniel smirked lustfully and dominantly at the redhead. David’s lips were swollen, and his face flustered red with tears dripping down those inflamed cheeks. He was so gosh darn cute! He bent forward, but this time sank his teeth into the ginger’s neck. David screeched while Daniel’s teeth pierced into the flesh, causing blood surface. He moaned at the taste of Davey’s blood then sucked some out before he licked it away and sucked again. Daniel made sure to give him a nasty hickey around the bitemark before he moved to a new spot.

Daniel pulled away from David’s neck after he bit him two more times. His pace abruptly became swift and his moans turned into loud groans. He fucked David like a rabbit, eyes shut close, teeth clenched, burying himself deeper into that hot tight ass. He gripped David’s thighs, nails digging into pink flesh, scraping across the surface, then moaned loudly as he came into his flower.

The room suddenly became quiet after the two cried out from different emotions. The only sounds being Daniel’s pants and David’s sobs. It took Daniel a few moments to collect himself, his mind returning from his own ecstasy ascension. He opened his lust-filled blue eyes and gazed down at his lovely David. His cheeks to his ears were red, eyes bloodshot and puffy with tears, lips swollen pink with three lovely bitemarks bleeding and claiming him. He was such a beautiful thing.

He gazed down at his length still connected inside his flower. Blood had escaped at one point, sliding down both sides of his pretty thighs, now mixed with a little semen. He knew there was more inside if he pulled out. He smiled and sighed dreamily as he gazed lovingly back at David. He leaned down and captured his flower, his angel’s lips again and wiped away the ever-flowing tears.

“I’ve been dreaming of that for so long, Davey. You are so perfect. More perfect than I could ever imagine.” He chuckled and kissed his cheek. “And we’re just getting started.”

David didn’t respond as his neighbor began raping him again.


	11. Chapter 11

Max sat in the spare room, hands covering his ears, body trembling and tears falling from his eyes. He tugged at the chain around his neck, scratching at it, desperately trying to free himself. He tugged at the chain connecting him to the wall. He didn’t care that his body still hurt from his fight at school nor with Daniel. He just had to break free.

As soon as he found the pictures and cult schedule in the locked rooms, Daniel attacked. He lunged for the boy which Max evaded and ran for the door. However, Daniel snatched him by the hood then firmly grasped onto the boy. Max fought against him, kicking at him and biting his flesh, whatever it took to be freed. It angered the blonde and ended with a few slaps and punches. Daniel won their little brawl and brought Max to the kitchen where he tied him to the chair and gagged him.

Daniel talked to him, telling him how he was finally going to have his dinner with David. Max watched him put drugs into the food. When David entered the kitchen, Max tried to warn him through his gag not to eat but his guardian didn’t understand him. He didn’t have a choice. Max’s life on the line.

Max shuddered again from the blood curling scream piercing from across the room all night. He knew what was going on. He’d heard enough at Nikki’s to know the sound of sex, but this was something far worse. This was twisted and sickening. It was forced and wrong. David was so loud with those pained screams. He’d never heard so much agony nor volume before. It hurt Max to hear. He didn’t want to hear David like this. He didn’t want David to be hurt like this.

The screams didn’t end until dawn.

* * *

 

Pain. That’s the first thing that registered in the redhead’s mind as he succumbed to consciousness. He stirred and whimpered, trying desperately not to move. He didn’t want to open his eyes. He knew what he would see if he did. That his nightmare would be reality. That he’d been kidnapped, drugged and raped by his neighbor.

Tears stung behind his unopened eyes. A small sob escaped his throat and his eyelids unpeeled. The pictures surrounded him, almost suffocating him with claustrophobia even in a large room like this. His hands were freed from the handcuffs which he guessed was sometime after he passed out from pure exhaustion and pain.

The tears spilled. The memories surfaced. Daniel on top of him, slamming into him, cooing disgusting and possessive things to him. He muttered how pure David was and that he could feel the purity wash him as they “became one”. David never felt more disgusting. Never felt so dirty. He’d felt worthless before but not at this scale. Not with what Daniel did to him.

David swallowed the lump in his throat. He braved himself to look down at his exposed body.

There was blood stained on the bed near his lower body. The white robe he’d worn before still attached to him. It was stained red. Blood dried on his inner thighs, nearly covering him in another layer of skin. There were bitemarks near his member up his stomach to his chest. A tear fell from his eyes as he looked at the horrid mess. His body trembled, sending a new wave of agony. He slowly sat up, whimpering and hissing as he did. He stopped for a moment, finding it so painful to move and weak to try. He brought his hands to his face and wept, ignoring his tears stinging into his bruised and bloodied wrists.

He wished this was just a horrible nightmare. That he wasn’t in this situation. He should’ve listened to Max. Oh Max! Where was he? Was he okay? Was he hurt? Did Daniel do anything to him? Was he still in that room just across the hall? The room so close yet so far.

The door creaked opened and the devil in white appeared with a tray. That smile David once thought was friendly plastered on his face like everything was perfectly alright. Like he didn’t just rape him hours prior.

“Oh! You’re awake! Good morning, Davey! Well, afternoon is more accurate.” The blonde greeted him.

David glared.

Daniel cocked his head to the side and smiled. “Aw don’t look at me like that, sweet Davey.” He gestured towards the tray in his grasp. “I brought you some lunch.”

David glanced at the food on the tray. It contained a sandwich of some sort and water.

Green eyes flickered away from the sight. “I’m not hungry.”

Daniel chuckled and sat at the edge of the bed. “Don’t be stubborn, Flower. You need to rebuild your strength.”

“So, you can rape me again?” David snapped. His eyes narrowed with hatred when he locked onto blue.

“Rape?” Daniel laughed. “Why David, I didn’t rape you. I would never do such a thing!” His lids fell, and he leaned forward towards his captive redhead. He reached to caress his face. “We made love.”

David recoiled from him. “We did no such thing, Daniel! Making love is consensual! What you did to me was…” the tears spilt as the ginger sobbed, unable to finish his sentence.

Daniel wiped away David’s tears. “We _made_ love, David.” He said sternly. He cocked his head to the side. His smile growing as his eyes. David trembled a little at that face. That too smiling face.

He looked away. He couldn’t bare to stare into those blue eyes. Those eyes that hungered for him. He shut his own and whimpered out a sob. David wanted to be far away from this man. This demon in white. Said man leaned forward and planted kisses all over his face.

“You’re so beautiful, David.” Daniel cooed. “You have no idea how happy I am to finally have you here. The pictures just weren’t enough.” He placed his face in the crook of David’s neck. He inhaled his scent. “To have you here in my grasp. You know, sweet thing, I bought a camera to take pictures of you when I wasn’t home. I didn’t want to miss seeing that cute face in the kitchen window or with that apron on.”

David shuddered and squeezed his eyes. He didn’t want to hear this.

“You know you almost caught me Saturday. You heard me in your bathroom~”

Max was right. He’d been in the bathroom taking pictures of him showering. Max had been right about everything. If only he’d listen.

“I want to see Max.” David said abruptly. He opened his eyes and stared into the cold stare of his captor. “Please.”

Daniel’s face was blank. Very uncommon and strange to see. His face morphed into a slow unsettling smile. He brushed his fingers through his red hair then planted kisses on his forehead. “I’ll let you see Max, Davey, but you have to do something for me~”

David’s lip trembled. He cast his eyes away and squeezed them shut, letting a single tear slide down his cheek. He didn’t want to be raped again. He didn’t want to be subjected to that pain which the aftermath still dwelled, but he would. To see Max, even for a moment, he would.

“R-rape me again?” David asked, new tears falling.

Daniel’s face darkened. “I told you, David, we _made_ love. Sweet pure and beautiful love.” His features lightened, and the smile returned to his lips. “But no that isn’t what I want you to do for me.” He caressed his face. “You’re not ready for that again, at least not today. No, if you wanna see Max, I just need you to eat what I brought you, and shower.” He retrieved the discarded tray and held it up to the ginger.

David stared at the food offered to him. He didn’t trust what was in front of him. The last time he ate from Daniel he was drugged.

As if reading his mind, Daniel said, “There’s no drugs this time.”

“Why did you drug me?”

“So, you couldn’t run away of course!” The blonde answered like it was obvious. He offered the food again. “Eat, my flower, then you’re one step closer to seeing Max.”

David sighed but obeyed. He reached for the sandwich on the plate with shaky hands. As soon as he was about to take the food, Daniel snatched his hand and kissed his knuckles. Something meant to be romantic but to David it was repulsive. He grimaced and withdrew his hand, grasping the sandwich quickly. He brought the edge of the sandwich to his mouth and nibbled on it.

The sandwich wasn’t the greatest. David didn’t understand how someone could mess up on a sandwich of all things. He ate silently, keeping his gaze away from the ones fixated on him. It was uncomfortable eating like this. Eating with someone watching every bite you take, every swallow you take, watching your Adam’s apple bobble up and down your throat. It was uneasy especially with how obsessive Daniel was, taking in every detail into his deranged mind, imagining filthy thoughts.

David was unable to finish his sandwich.

“I-I’m done.”

Daniel stared at the sandwich with three small bites. “Are you sure, Davey?”

David nodded.

“Let’s get you washed up then.” Daniel took his plate and went around the bed to help the ginger up.

The redhead let out little whimpered mews and hisses as he stood. His legs felt like Jell-O. His ass hurt badly. Daniel removed the robe that clung to David’s pink skin. David whimpered while it was peeled off him, like a band-aid, painfully slow. The cum and blood dried while he slept, making it hard to remove. The blonde pulled out a key from his back pocket and moved towards the anklet, unlocking it. David glanced at the door only a few feet away. He glanced back at Daniel’s intense stare. He calculated his situation but knew he wouldn’t get far with how badly he was hurting. He glanced back at Daniel seeing he noticed. There was a dark look on that usually eerily grin.

“Don’t even try, Davey.” Daniel warned. He death gripped onto David’s arm, re-bruising him.

Daniel escorted David to the bathroom, practically tossing him in before locking the door behind. He turned to David, whom was trembling on the floor, gripped his arm and escorted him to the open shower. To David’s dismay there was a chain connected to the wall. Daniel threw him into the shower and grabbed the chain, clasping it around his neck. He tugged on the chain, yanking David up towards him where he collected a kiss. He nipped at his bottom lip then smiled.

“You look so beautiful in chains, David.” Daniel complimented.

“Why do you have chains in the bathroom?” David asked.

“So, you don’t try to escape, silly. Now, let’s get you washed up.” Daniel reached for the shower knob and pulled.

David gasped at the cold water that struck him. He clung to the wall, trying to get out of the water’s path.

“Come on, Davey.” Daniel encouraged. He reached for the white loofah.

“D-Daniel, please, i-if you want me to wash up please let me do it alone.” David glanced over his shoulder at the blonde. Not realizing how seductive he looked.

 Daniel grinned. “Alright, Davey. I’ll let you do it alone. Help yourself to whatever you need.” Daniel said and walked away.

David let out a sigh of relief after seeing Daniel leave. He looked up at the faucet and adjusted the temperature to his liking. He waited for it to heat up before he stepped into it. He whimpered at the pressure of the water hitting his injuries. He was sore all over but at least the water was relaxing his aching bones. He closed his eyes and let the water embrace hid body.

He lost himself for a moment until he heard moaning behind him. He glanced over his shoulder and gasped, nearly shrieking. Daniel was sitting on a chair at the entrance of the shower, eyes fixated on David’s bare ass, while he masturbated.

“D-Daniel!?” David shrieked. He tried to hide himself in any way possible but couldn’t with an open shower.

Daniel smirked at him. “Aw, Davey, you don’t know how long I’ve waited for a moment like this. It was hard to pleasure myself with you in your shower. I couldn’t see much. This is much easier.”

“Puh-pleasure yourself?! You-“ He gasped. His eyes widened. He knew Daniel had been in his bathroom, but he didn’t know he’d been doing _this_. David shuddered. “I-I think I’m done.”

“Oh no you’re not, Davey. There’s still blood stuck on your thighs.”

David shut his eyes. “I don’t want to do this.”

_Not in front of you._

“Then I suppose you don’t want to see Max.”

He did. He wanted to see Max so badly. If he was willingly to let Daniel rape him in order to see his son, he could wash himself in front of his masturbating captor.

_Just close your eyes._

He kept his eyes closed and stepped back into the water. He tried to concentrate on the sound of water rushing out of the faucet and of it falling to the ground. He reached for the loofah and body wash beside it. He squirted the lavender smelling wash into the scrub, trying to keep his mind off the man behind him.

He shuddered. He brought the loofah to his thigh, scrubbing off the blood and cum, whimpering as he bent slightly. He grimaced at the loud moan behind him. He whimpered again, scrubbing faster and harder, not caring that his skin was becoming pinker. He just wanted to be done and see Max. He missed him so much.

Daniel watched with keen interest as his flower washed himself. This was so much better than sneaking into the ginger’s bathroom. He’d been careless last time. He’d almost been caught. Thankfully, he blinded his gift and hid under his bed until he left the room. He snuck out the window the moment he could. Oh, that window. David always left it open. It made taking pictures of him so much easier. There were so many times he’d snuck in and just stood at the foot of the bed and watched longingly as his flower slept.

The cultist’s eyes drifted to that ass in perfect view. Oh, how he wanted to stick his aching dick inside that tight little ass. He wanted to hear David’s cute noises again and again as he pounded into him. He was reborn again and again inside his little gift from Xeemüg. The blonde moaned loudly. He wished he could make love to the redhead, but David wasn’t ready yet. He was still sore and in pain. His cute painful noises. He loved hearing them but didn’t want to hurt his flower too badly. There was plenty of time to make love again.

He moaned and felt himself cum into his hands. He smiled to himself then stared at David, whom purposely kept himself from looking at him. Daniel stared with glee and delight as he came down from his high. He got up from his seat and grabbed a piece of toilet paper to wipe himself. Once cleaned up, he returned to his seat and continued watching David.

The ginger managed to clean up all the blood and cum from his thighs. He gulped and glanced over his shoulder. He let out a small breath of relief when he found the blonde no longer masturbating. He was just sitting there watching him. He always watched him.

Daniel got up from his seat and shut off the water. He hooked David’s chin and pulled him in for a kiss, his arms wrapping around the ginger’s wet form, not caring in the least that his clothes were getting wet. His pale hands lingered up to the chain around his neck which he caressed. David quivered at the contact. The blonde pecked his neck, nibbling and suckling on one bitemark.

David stood there, taking in the unwanted contact. There wasn’t much he could do while still chained to the wall. He shut his eyes, letting a small tear escape.

The blonde snaked an arm around David’s waist while the other hand went to retrieve the key in his pocket. He brought his lips to David’s, claiming and devouring it in every sense of the word. He unlocked the chain from David’s neck and kissed him hungrily.

David wasted no time the moment he was free. He harshly pushed Daniel, slamming him into the shower, head banging into the bottles. David ran for the door, slipping on the dripping water on the floor but made it nonetheless. He unlocked the door and ran out.

“No, you don’t, David!” Daniel snarled behind him.

The redhead shrieked, pushing his Jell-O legs, ignoring the pain in his lower body best he could. He made it to the bedroom door and swung it open.

“Max!” David cried out.

“David!” The boy called from the other side of the door.

The ginger reached for the handle only to be stopped. Daniel grabbed David, pulling him back and throwing him back into the room. David fought with renewed strength and motivation. Max was just on the other side of that door! He had to get to him!

“Stop fighting me, David!” Daniel snarled.

“No! Let me go!” David struggled against the blonde. “Max!”

Daniel slammed his fist into David’s face, causing him to yelp and temporarily stunning him. Daniel grabbed a fist full of red hair and threw him on the bed. Daniel glowered and locked the door. He stared at David like a lion to a lamb. He pounced on the ginger whom fought back.

“David, you need to calm down!” Daniel insisted. He wrapped himself around the ginger, locking him in.

“No! You can’t keep me here! You can’t keep Max here either!” David protested.

Daniel glowered. “Oh, but I can, Davey.” He reached over to the end table, opening a drawer and retrieved a readied syringe. “And I will.” He jabbed the needle into the ginger’s neck.

David cried, feeling the sting of the needle as some unknown drug was introduced into his bloodstream. He immediately stopped in his attempts. Whatever Daniel placed inside him was making him numb and lose consciousness.

Daniel sighed heavily and moaned happily as his ginger went limp. He cuddled with David and kissed him.

“Oh sweet, Davey. I will keep you here for eternity.” Daniel whispered in David’s ear as he fell unconscious.

* * *

 

Max stared at the door, not knowing what just happened. He heard David call his name and at one point heard the handle jiggle. The next thing he heard was Daniel yelling, trying to calm David down. He heard someone fall, then the door slam, followed by more screaming.

David somehow managed to free himself for a moment and tried to rescue Max. Even after the pain endured from last night he still tried to save the boy.

“David!” Max called for the ginger once everything fell silent.

He heard footsteps outside the door then it opened. Daniel entered the room and flashed Max a dark smirk.

“Where’s David?” Max demanded.

“He’s asleep.” Daniel answered casually.

Max glowered, not believing him for a moment. “What the fuck did you do to him?”

“I just told you, Max. He’s asleep. I had to put him down for a nap.” He flashed a smile at the boy.

Max narrowed his eyes more. “You drugged him again, didn’t you?”

“I have to do what it takes to calm my precious flower.”

“He’s not your precious flower, you batshit crazy cultist!”

Daniel’s head creaked to the side in an inhumane angle. “Oh, but he is, Max. He is everything I could ever hope for and more. He is my gift from Xeemüg. He just needs to be…broken in.”

“I swear to God, Daniel! I’ll fucking kill you! Haven’t you done enough to him?”

Daniel’s head tilted to the other side. “Why no I haven’t, Max. You don’t know the desires I have for that pure man.”

“I’ve seen your room and office, you sick fuck. I know about your sick and twisted desires.”

“Yes, what you saw wasn’t appropriate for your age.”

“And you think what I heard last night was!?”

“Well of course not but you won’t have to worry about that for very much longer. David’s room is almost finished.”

Max glanced over at the closet door. That was where Daniel spent his days. He’d been right when he first saw this room and knew something was off. Looks were deceiving. He didn’t know what was inside the closet per se, but he knew it was bigger than it looked. Unless Daniel was weird enough to stand in a closet for hours. He wouldn’t put it past him.

Max watched the blonde disappear into said door after a moment he remerged with rope, metal shackles and a power drill.

The boy took a couple steps back from the blonde after seeing all those in his hands. Daniel walked to the opposite side of him and started measuring on the wall then took a metal bracket and drilled it to the wall.

“What’re you doing?” Max asked. He didn’t like the look of the cultist’s project.

Daniel chose not to answer the boy. His mind was too focused on the task at hand. His flower wanted to see Max, but he also needed to be punished for his stunt earlier. He warned the redhead not to disobey or else Max would get it. He disobeyed and needed to be punished.

The boy continued to watch the blonde. He felt nervous and afraid of what he was doing. He figured out he was making medieval wall shackles but why. Was it for him? Was the neck chain not enough for him? Was he building it for David?

Daniel finished and glanced over at the boy. He flashed him an eerie grin and held up chains.

“I believe it’s time we punish Davey for his bad behavior. Wouldn’t you say so, Max?”

Max gulped and backed away from the enclosing man.

 


	12. Chapter 12

David’s head was swimming. His body drained much like the last time he awoke. His body continued to throb in pain, even worse now that he tried to escape. He tried to get to Max, but Daniel caught him and drugged him again.

He whimpered a little while he slowly came to. He felt his body hung up like his laundry on the clothesline. He heard mumbling close by and wondered what it was. What was going on? What was the sound? He tried to rub his eyes to help open them but found his wrists restrained above him. The familiar cold metal alerted him and caused his eyes to snap open. He gasped when he opened them and found himself looking back at frightened cyan eyes.

“Max!” David croaked. He tried to move forward but wasn’t allowed. He glanced up, his eyes widening in both shock and fear. His wrists were held up in wall shackles like in medieval times. He tried to wiggle free, but they were snug around his wrists like a sweatband. His gaze returned to Max.

The boy was restrained exactly like him. His own little wrists locked in shackles, however, he had a metal collar wrapped around his neck, also pinning him to the wall. David realized then the mumbling sound came from Max trying to speak through the handkerchief in his mouth.

Tears fell from David’s eyes seeing his son hurt and abused; it was all his fault. The gingered man wanted to run to him and hug him tightly. He wanted to coo and rub his back, comfort him with gentle words and reassure his safety. David was here, and he wouldn’t let anything hurt him.

The door opened, and their captor entered. His eyes instantly found David’s and smiled.

“Oh, Davey! You’re finally awake!” Daniel grinned at his imprisoned lover. “You were out longer than I meant.”

David glared. “You drugged me.”

Daniel smiled. “I had to calm you down some way.”

The redhead shook his head. His eyes flickered away from blue to cyan. His eyes widened while recalling he’d been naked during their struggle. He glanced down. To his relief he had boxers on (one of his missing ones) but the rest of his body was exposed. It wasn’t like Max hadn’t seen him in his boxers before but this time it was different. Daniel was purposely revealing what he’d done to him. He was displaying all the scratches and bitemarks that plagued throughout his body like a disease. Max had been staring at them while he was unconscious. He could tell by the sad and angered light in his eyes.

David couldn’t stare at the child any longer. He was embarrassed Max saw him like this.

“Daniel, please let Max go.” David begged. “Do what you want with me just…please let Max go.”

“Do you truly mean that, Davey?” Daniel approached him. He cupped his face, forcing the ginger to look at him. “Will you listen to my every word and obey me if I release Max?”

David nodded.

Daniel smiled lustfully. He brushed through the natural un-gelled red hair. He pressed their lips together, claiming those sweet pink. David squeezed his wet eyes shut. He would endure whatever torture Daniel brought. He would allow Daniel to keep him in chains, locked and hidden from the world with endless rape if it meant Max would be free; if Max could live the life he deserved. He would sacrifice anything.

“Just let him go.” David spoke softly.

Daniel grinned, sadistically. “Alright.”

The blonde planted one last kiss upon those lips before he faced the boy. He smiled eerily and dipped into his back pocket and retrieved his jagged dagger.

Max’s eyes widened, and he flailed against the chains.

David gasped. “Wait, Daniel! What’re you doing?!”

Daniel approached the boy. He glanced over his shoulder, flashing that too happy grin of his. “Why Davey, you said you wanted me to release him~”

“Not like that!”

“But Davey, I told you yesterday the only way I would release Max would be from his body. You said you’d willingly stay if I let him go, so~” His smile grew as he held the dagger over the boy.

Max screeched against his gag. Daniel gripped his yellow shirt and tugged him as close as the chains would allow. The boy’s flailing escalated and he tried kicking the cult leader, doing anything he could to get away. His gaze flashing between the cultist and the other captive, wide and clear as a forest fire. It tore David’s heart.

“Daniel, stop! Please! Don’t hurt him! Don’t kill my son!” Tears rushed down his cheeks.

The blonde glanced back at David flailing with the same vigor as the boy. He dropped the boy and turned his full attention to the redhead. “Seems we are in a predicament. You say you will stay if I release Max, but you don’t want him released under my terms.” He shook his head and smiled. “What are we to do here?” He placed his hands on his hips and tilted his head to the side. “It seems we have two choices. One: I do what you ask and release Max from his body or I don’t and Max remains here and we punish him.”

“P-punish?”

Daniel nodded. “I told you before if you didn’t obey me Max would pay for it. I told you not to run and you did.” He shrugged. “Now you have to be punished but you won’t if I release Max. Which will you choose, Flower?”

David shook. His tears falling down his pink cheeks. His eyes bore at Max’s. What was he to do? Either have Max killed or tortured.

“Please, Daniel, don’t do anything to Max. Do whatever you want to me just don’t hurt him.”

Daniel slowly approached the chained ginger. He hooked a finger under his chin. “Oh Davey, normally I love to take the punishment out on you and do absolutely sinful things with you.” He clicked his tongue as he gazed into those teary eyes. “But you need to be taught a lesson and Max is the only way you will learn. Now which do you choose? Kill or torture?”

David shook his head. “I-I can’t!”

Icy blue eyes darkened. His smile twisted into something vicious, something evil. He brought the blade to David’s face and swept the blade across the ginger’s cheek. “Then I’ll make it for you.”

“No!” David cried out. He knew Daniel would kill him. He squeezed his eyes shut and turned away. “D-don’t kill him.”

“Then you want me to torture him?”

A sob broke out from those lips. His chin quivered, and his body shook. The chains clicked against the wall from the trembling. He squeezed his eyes shut, his waterworks falling like a rainstorm. Slowly, he nodded.

“What’s that, Davey? Say what you want me to do.”

David whimpered and sobbed again. The pressure on his chin tightened. “Say it, David.”

“T-torture him.” David cried. He snapped open his eyes and stared at Max behind Daniel. “I’m so sorry, Max! I’m sorry!”

Tears fell down the boy’s cheek and the sight killed him.

Daniel turned to Max with a big grin like they just decided where to eat. “Well Max, you heard the man! You get to stay with us a little longer instead of being free from all this pain and torment!”

Daniel left the room for a moment to retrieve something like a dentist tray into the room. David trembled upon seeing creepy sharp tools, syringes and unlabeled containers. The blonde put on gloves and brought the tray closer towards the boy.

“W-what’re in those?” David asked.

Daniel smiled at him. “These are the tools I’m letting you pick how I torture Max.” He held up the much similar looking dentist tools. “I can either use these fun little guys or-“ he held up a syringe and a small container. “-I can put this in Max’s bloodstream! It won’t be nearly as fun as the tools, but I’ll get the same result.” He held a syringe and tool in each hand as he faced the ginger. “What’s your choice, flower?”

“Wh-what’re you going to do with those?”

“Well, with this-“ he wiggled the tool. “I’m going to carefully cut off his finger and toenails then cut off a finger and toe.” He held up the syringe. “This, I’m going to insert a new drug that infuses severe burning pain. Don’t worry it won’t kill him. Does that help your decision?”

Those were horrible choices! Why couldn’t Daniel just have his way with him again? He’d rather be raped until the sun rose than decide how to torture his son.

“Syringe.” David finally chose. Feeling guilty about his choice.

Daniel smiled and wiggled the winning choice. “Syringe it is!”

David sobbed. He looked back at Max. “I’m so sorry, Max!”

Max’s eyes were unreadable. The ginger couldn’t see if he hated him or not. Hated him for what fate he chose.

The boy couldn’t help but stare at David. He stared at that red face which held so much pain and guilt. This session of how Max should be punished for David trying to escape was killing and eating David. Max couldn’t blame him for this. He could however blame Daniel.

Max glowered at the blonde, watching him suck up the clear liquid into the syringe. His tiny body shook with fear, but he kept the hatred and defiance blazing in his eyes. He had to be brave for David’s sake.

Daniel approached the child, flashing the needle. Max’s eyes narrowed more. He tried to kick the incoming captor, but the shackles prevented him from hitting him. Daniel laughed at his failed attempts. He reached for the boy, restraining his kicking legs, grabbing a fistful of hair and pulled his head to the side, exposing his neck. He inserted the needle into the boy’s neck. Max hissed and whimpered once the needle pierced into his skin with whatever unknown drug was flowing into his blood stream. Once the drug fully entered the boy, he removed the gag from his mouth.

“You fucking asshole!” Max spat the moment his mouth was free. He tried to attack the retreating blonde.

He was about to spew more curses when he stopped. His body felt strange. It started to burn. His body was heating up. Sweat started dripping down his temples then felt beads drip down his body. His cheeks were burning. His body’s temperature was increasing like he had a very high fever. No, it was increasing. It was like he was on fire! He started panting. He gasped for air like he was drowning in a sea of flame. His head was spinning and the room around him was suffocating like it truly was on fire. He coughed and gasped desperately like he was in a smoke-filled room. His body temperature was still increasing. It was like he was standing on the sun’s flames. It hurt! The sun’s flames engulfed him, wrapping around him, flowing into his mouth and burning his organs and insides up. He felt himself melting like chocolate in the summer. He began screaming. Every nerve in his body prickled with ember sparks, burning as it ignited anew. He thrashed against his binds, screaming so loud his throat went dry and scraped against his vocal cords like a spatula in a frying pan. He looked at David with pleading tear stained eyes, screaming him for help.

David thrashed against his own binds, trying desperately to get to Max, to ease his pain in any way possible. Guilt ate him up like a piranha on flesh, gnawed on his bones like a hungry dog. Tears fell from his eyes as he watched Max wiggle and scream, watch his face redden and pour with sweat. He was powerless to stop what was happening. This was his punishment for disobeying Daniel.

Thankfully for the captives, the drug only lasted five minutes but it still felt like an eternity to both. Max collapsed in his chains, sweat dripping like rain water as he gasped desperately for air to return to his lungs.

Daniel smiled at the scene then turned to David. His finger hooking under his jaw as he looked at him sweetly. Like he hadn’t just inserted a drug that made the kid feel like he was on fire.

“Did you learn your lesson, Davey?”

Tears fell down the ginger’s cheeks as he nodded.

“You won’t try to run again?”

David shook his head.

Daniel smiled. He pulled their lips together and devoured David’s, forcing him to comply. David allowed Daniel to take advantage of his mouth while his tear-soaked eyes bore at Max’s barely conscious form.

When the white sadist pulled away, David couldn’t help but ask. “Can I please have a moment with Max?”

Daniel stared into those glimmering eyes, that adorable sad face. He chuckled and cupped David’s face. “How can I say no to such a cute face?”

Daniel turned to the door then stared at David. He tapped on his watch. “You have three minutes. I’ll return for you once I’m done getting ready for my meeting.” He blew a kiss to his flower then shut the door.

The redhead’s eyes pierced into Max. He was speechless for a moment. His tears dripping down the sides of his red cheeks. His lips quivering as he stared at the almost lifeless boy.

“Max” he managed to squeak through those shuddering lips. “I’m so sorry.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m so sorry for all this!”

The boy was unresponsive. His only answer were endless pants.

“I’m so sorry you’re here. You were right the whole time and I didn’t listen.” He squeezed his eyes shut. More tears slid down. “I should’ve listened to you. You were right. He is obsessed with me.” His voice fell to a whisper. “I promise I will find a way to get you out of this.”

“Don’t be stupid, David.” Max finally spoke, his voice hoarse.

David opened his eyes and stared at the boy whom now stared back with fierce cyan eyes. “Max, are you-“

“-I’m fine.” He lied.

“Max, I’m so sorry! I didn’t want him to hurt you. I didn’t-“

“-shut up, David.” Max interrupted. “I don’t hate you for what you picked. Fucking hurts like a sonovabitch but I still have my fingers, toes and nails. I’m still alive.”

Tears spewed anew in the ginger’s eyes. He wanted desperately to run and hug Max tightly and beg for his forgiveness.

David heard Daniel in the next room coming to collect him. He wasn’t finished with Max. He still wanted more time. He felt this would be the last time he’d see him.

“I filed the paperwork for your adoption.” He blurted out.

Max’s eyes widened. “What?”

“That’s why I was late. I was meeting your social worker. I was going to tell you at dinner. I want to adopt you Max.”

The door opened and Daniel entered. He wore a white robe much like the one David wore earlier. He smiled at his imprisoned lover. “Time’s up, Davey.”

“Please Daniel, give me a few minutes.” The ginger begged.

Daniel approached the redhead, caressing his face. “Sorry, Davey. Time’s up.” He pulled out the key to unlock the chains.

David immediately sprang for Max. Daniel stopped him, grabbing him by his arm and yanking him back. David fought against him while desperately calling out his son’s name.

The blonde was getting impatient and irritated. He grabbed David with a fist full of hair and pulled hard. The ginger cried out, falling back into Daniel’s grasp which the blonde harshly gripped his arm, bruising his skin and yanked him out of the spare room, back into the bedroom. David continued to struggle against Daniel, even when he was thrown onto the bed. Daniel climbed on top, straddling his hips and locking his wrists back in handcuffs. David thrashed again trying to throw Daniel off him.

Daniel was fed up with this behavior. He was going to be late for his seminar and he wasn’t one to be tardy. He slapped David harshly across the face, one of his cult rings scraping across the skin. He gripped David’s hair and glowered.

“Did you not learn anything just now? Did you forget my punishment for your actions earlier?” He growled. He released David only to slap him again. “You’re lucky I have no time to deal with you right now but be prepared to pay for this when I get back.” He threatened. Daniel got off him and made his way to the door.

He slammed the door shut then entered the spare room and grabbed another syringe, filling it with the ‘liquid fire’ drug. He stormed over to Max and jammed it into the boy’s neck.

“Seems we have to teach Davey another lesson. I’m running late but this will do for now.” Daniel said to the boy before he left.

It wasn’t a moment later before Max started screaming again.

* * *

 

The fire ended. It was so much worse than the first time. Max felt like he was swimming in lava and drank it while he did. He felt his flesh melt off his bones into a puddle of sweat beneath his little feet. The lingering embers remained inside. They burned and flickered pain throughout his nerves. He felt so tired. So weak. The chains were the only thing keeping him from collapsing.

He stared at the floor, not looking but spacing out. He was too exhausted to focus on anything while he gasped for air while the pain dwelled inside.

He needed to focus his mind on something. Something to distract himself from the pain. His mind drifted to the words David said before the sadist entered.

_I filed the paperwork for your adoption_

_I want to adopt you Max._

Tears fell from his reddened eyes. Tears of both sadness and happiness. He’d been through more than thirty different homes across the state, each one worse than before. He’d been beaten, starved, caged and nearly molested. He was unwanted, uncared for, tossed out into the cold by others and his parents like he was nothing more than garbage. He honestly never thought he’d get adopted. He figured he’d be in the system until he was 18 or shipped off to boarding school. However, amongst the darkness of it all, a light was found and David was that light. His principal and social worker were right when they said David was a blessing and saint. He’d been everything Max truly wanted. He provided for him, cared for, and believed in him. No one ever treated him the way David had. Finally, someone wanted to adopt him. David wanted him to be his son. David wanted him.

He sobbed. The tears escalating like a river in rain, the current moving faster down the stream.

 _I’ll find a way to get us out._ Max thought to himself. _We’ll both be free and be a family together._

* * *

 

 

Daniel returned a few hours later in a foul mood. His seminar didn’t go according to plan. Some of his members were questioning his belief and methods. How dare they question _him_! He knew better than them! This was _his_ cult! Only he knew what Xeemüg wanted! How dare they question him!

He needed to calm himself. He needed to be ridden of such negative emotions. He needed to be cleansed once again and there was only one that could do it.

He opened the door to his home, locking it behind and marched to his bedroom. As soon as he opened the door and saw those wide green eyes. He felt hungry. He discarded his robe to the floor and sprang onto the bed. He crawled on top of David and smashed their lips together. His hands falling to the only fabric on the red-haired man.

“D-Daniel, no please-!”

“Quiet Davey.” Daniel snapped.

He threw the boxers onto the floor and reached over to the end table where he pulled out David’s yellow scarf. He’d taken many of David’s clothing, but he always kept the yellow work scarf by his bed. It was his favorite clothing of the ginger’s. He used the scarf as a gag, silencing his precious flower. He pulled down his own pants and without any preparation or lube, he entered David.

David screamed at the top of his lungs. Tears broke through his eyes like a dam. The pain was far worse this time because he hadn’t healed from the night prior. It was like lemon juice and salt mixed together on an open wound. The pain was like a vortex of fire inside him with every thrust.

Daniel moaned with each thrust. He loved the feeling of his flower. All his anger and irritation washed away the moment he was inside him. He felt washed of his mood and filled with hot bliss. Every thrust was pure bliss like how he felt after a sacrifice, but this was ten times better. He knew he was hurting his Davey. He hadn’t fully healed but he was okay with it. He loved hearing David’s pained sounds, his tears and sobs. They were lovely. Every part of David was lovely and he had to consume every inch of him.

He leaned forward, his teeth connecting to his neck, sinking into flesh over an unmarked area. David whimpered and cried but that was okay. His flower needed to get used to this. As much as Daniel wanted to be gentle it was nearly impossible when his hungering desire awoken. His desires and dark obsession with the ginger awakened a consuming lust monster in the cultist and all he wanted to do was fuck David senselessly and hear him cry.

Daniel hoisted the redhead’s legs over his shoulder and buried himself deeper inside. He moaned loudly, purring like a cat. Each thrust stretching farther and deeper into the pure man.

David wanted to die. He was in so much pain he passed out momentarily until Daniel bit him hard enough to stir him awake. His insides hadn’t healed at all and all the scars and tears from within opened anew. He’d cried so much there were no more tears left to shed. His throat was sore and dry from his constant screams and saliva soaking into his scarf. He felt so used, so ugly, so worthless. He thought he’d felt worthless before in his past, but this was a different matter. He was being used for his body and nothing else. Once Daniel was finished he’d be tossed aside until his lust returned. Sure, Daniel always said nice things, but it meant nothing to David.

Thankfully for David, Daniel came not too terrible long after. The evil blonde collapsed onto the ginger, panting while he awaited for his mind to return from his high. He looked at David with a smile, removing the bandana and claiming his lips.

“Oh, Davey, you always know how to make me feel better after a bad day.” He kissed him.

David shut his eyes and turned his head away from the blonde. He was left feeling disgusting and worthless again.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. I fell into a depression (but I'm okay now) and am financially struggling. We actually had our internet shut off for a few days. Being an adult suuuuuuucks lol

David awoke in pain as he’d been the past two days. His body hurt worse than before. He was so tired of waking up like this. He just wanted to wake up rested and rejuvenated, not drained and in agony.

He wished this was all a nightmare to wake up from. He wished he’d wake up in his room. He wished he’d wake up in his room and see he was home. He’d get up and walk down the hall to check on Max, seeing him sleeping heavily, cuddling his bear with the covers sprawled over his legs and onto the floor. David would smile at Max then enter his room to place the covers over his sleeping form. He wished that was his reality, but it wasn’t. He was still cuffed to the bed with the yellow bandana in his mouth.

He opened his eyes and glanced up at his wrists, seeing the chaffed bruised skin with cuts and dried blood connecting to both him and the cuffs. His eyes flashed down to his naked form. His body plagued twice the number of bruises, bitemarks and scratches as the first night. He whimpered and squeezed his eyes shut, a tear escaping down his cheek. He was surprised he could still cry with all the tears from the past two days.

The door opened and his captor entered. He gazed at David lovingly, as if he’d just woken up from a wonderful dream.

“Good afternoon, sleepyhead.” The cultist greeted with a warm smile.

David said nothing (naturally having a gag in his mouth). He was repulsed by the very sight of his captor. He couldn’t understand how the man could act like everything was fine and dandy after another night of endless rough rape. He was delusional thinking that they “made love” and David was a gift from his cult god.

Daniel hopped on the bed and rested beside his proclaimed lover. He leaned forward to peck kisses on David’s face which would’ve been cute had it been a lover rather than his kidnapper. David turned his head the other way. Daniel’s face hardened from the rejection. He gripped David’s face and forced him to return his gaze.

“Don’t be difficult now, David.” Daniel warned. His demeanor returned to normal while he gazed upon that lovely face. He smiled and caressed his soft cheeks while playing with his fluff of hair. “Are you hungry, flower?” He removed the gag from David’s mouth.

The ginger didn’t respond. He didn’t want anything to do with this blue-eyed devil. However, the grip on his face tightened, warning him to answer. He knew he had no choice but to answer for the sake of Max’s safety. He answered softly, “Yes.”

Daniel smiled at David’s obedience, planting a kiss on those dry chapped lips. “Let’s get you washed up first. Can’t have you eating at the table covered in sweat, blood and my semen, now can we?”

He chuckled and got up from the bed, entered the bathroom, started the water for the tub then returned to David and uncuffed his wrists. The redhead whimpered while Daniel peeled the dried blood from the metal. He removed the chain from his ankle then tightly escorted David to the tub.

To David’s dismay, there was a collar and chain connected to the wall. Daniel locked the collar onto his gift, placing his lips on it after it was latched on. “There we are, Davey. Now get in.”

 David obeyed. He placed a foot into the water, whimpering and wincing at the stinging where he’d been chaffing from the anklet. The water was hotter than he’d like. His foot instantly becoming pinkish red.

“Sit down.”

David attempted to sit down but it hurt badly to bend down. Fresh tears spilled. “I-I can’t. I-It hurts t-too much.” He sobbed.

 “I did ride you pretty hard last night.” Daniel laughed. He started to remove his own clothing.

David’s eyes widened. “Wh-what are you doing?”

Daniel flashed him an eager smile while undressing. “I’m going to help you!”

“I don’t want your help!” David attempted to sit back down again.

The blonde gripped David’s jaw, forcing their eyes to meet again. His smile remained but his eyes flashed a warning.

David sighed in defeat, lowering his head in shame.

The cultist hummed in delight while he finished stripping himself. Once he was as bare as his prisoner, he stepped in behind David. The ginger shuddered while trying to get away from Daniel’s hold, but his arms wrapped around his waist like snakes. His touch burned David’s flesh worse than the water was. Daniel guided him down to the water. David hissed and whimpered. He cried out in agony when the water touched his flesh. Everywhere Daniel marked him burned like holy water on a demon. He tried to escape the pain but the hold on him was too tight. Daniel forced his prisoner down into the water, holding him while he thrashed and squirmed. The blonde cooed and brushed his hand through David’s damp ungelled hair.

David held completely still, like a statue, and awaited the burning sting to subside. His tears were hot as they streamed down his cheeks and dropped into the overflowing tub.

The blonde turned off the faucet and brought David to sit in front of him. The ginger whimpered again but Daniel didn’t mind it. Instead, he kissed David’s bare back, kissing each freckle on his pink body. David squeezed his eyes shut and concentrated on numbing the pain away. Daniel stopped kissing once he realized how tense his gift was. He unwrapped his arms from David’s waist and began to rub his shoulders.

“You’re so tense, Flower.” Daniel spoke softly. “I’m not going to do anything to you. Just relax.” He glanced at David. The ginger’s eyes remained closed and his body tense. Daniel continued to massage him. “How about a nice little chat? Let’s get to know each other a little bit more.”

“Don’t you already know everything about me?” David retorted bitterly.

Daniel chuckled and pressed his chest against David’s back, leaning into his ear. “I know majority about you. I know your favorite color, book, movie, tv show, music, flower, hobby, camping spot and etc. What I don’t know is your past. I’ve tried looking. I’m very resourceful when it comes to information on things I find interesting, but I couldn’t find much on you other than you were in foster care, just like Max. I know you felt worthless because of it, actually I know you still think that. The question is why? Why do you feel that way, Davey?” Daniel began to twirl red hair.

David remained silent.

“Don’t be shy, Davey.”

“I don’t want to talk about it.” The ginger replied.

“Aw~ why not? I want to know. Are you denying me what I want?” His tone became dark.

David trembled. He didn’t want to talk about his past. He wanted it left there but he knew it had to be said. Especially with that tone and grip on his hair. But perhaps he could procrastinate and redirect it to Daniel. He opened his eyes and glanced over his shoulder at Daniel, doing his best to muster up puppy eyes.

“Can you go first?”

Daniel grinned and kissed David’s cheek. “You’re too cute, Davey. Of course, I’ll tell you about me! Just don’t think you can distract me. You _will_ tell me afterwards.”

David slowly nodded.

The blonde turned around to grab a loofah and body wash. He squirted the gel into the sponge, getting it all sudsy before he placed it on David’s back. The ginger flinched from the cold but tried to relax while his captor washed him.

“I was a very well-off child. My parents were fabulously wealthy and spoiled me. I got anything and everything I wanted. I went to the finest private schools, receiving the best education. I was well liked and popular amongst fellow students. It was rather annoying to tell you the truth. They swarmed around me like flies, begging for my attention or to be my friend. They were all like starving deprived mutts. I grew more tiresome as I got older. I enjoyed the power of being a rich boy but otherwise I felt dull and bored. There was no thrill in my life and I found myself seeking for something.

“It wasn’t until I turned fifteen that I found the thrill I was sought. I was at one of my parent’s parties. I was sipping a glass of wine, which yes, my parents allowed, while a bunch of whores threw themselves at me. A family friend approached me, and we began to talk about the dullness of a rich life and how it left you longing for something. He told he found the thrill by joining a cult. Intrigued, I attended a meeting with him and was mesmerized by it all. I felt excited hearing them talk about Xeemüg and watching the sacrifices. I felt reborn.”

Daniel sighed dreamily as he reminisced. He finished scrubbing David’s back and shoulders. He planted kisses along the clean skin before he moved David completely around. The ginger instantly recoiled away but Daniel snatched his ankles and pulled him forward. David cried out as the water swished and renewed the pain that was temporarily forgotten. Daniel grinned at him too eagerly. He squirted the body wash into the loofah and began scrubbing the ankle in his hold. He flashed another smile before continuing his story.

“I can’t tell you how wonderful and refreshing it was when I made my first sacrifice. I felt so ecstatic, so clean and excited. I had cleansed the world of one disgusting weed, letting Xeemüg water and blossom such a filthy soul. I found more ways to cleanse the toxic heathens. The more I cleansed the higher up the ladder I went. I became leader of the cult when I turned 18 having cleansed almost two hundred souls.”

David gasped. “You killed almost 200 people!?”

Daniel laughed. “No Davey! I cleansed them!”

David glanced up from under his lashes. He gulped and asked slowly yet softly. “Do…do you plan to kill me?”

Daniel gave him an eerie look. His eyes flashing with hunger. His lips spread across his face, unnaturally as he got on all fours and crawled over to David. Each step like a lion prowl. “I admit, I’ve often wondered if I should kill you. You are too pure for this world. I’ve thought about slicing that pretty throat and letting your untainted blood run down your body, over my hands and drink it up while I bathe in it. I’ve thought about gouging out those pretty eyes and making them into a necklace. Oh, Davey, the deaths I’ve thought worthy of you. You can’t even begin to imagine.”

The ginger whimpered, scooting away from the crazed man while tears ran down his heated cheeks. The cultist gripped his shoulders firmly, tugging him back to him then slammed their lips together. Daniel moaned loudly as if he sank his teeth into a sweet juicy peach. The millions of ways to kill David fled from his mind, like a gust of wind and flowers in the springtime spread through his mind. He saw a red rose in the field, swaying beautifully and innocently with the wind. He walked over, stepping on all the other flowers, ignoring their screams of pain, and bent down to watch the rose. He plucked the rose and watched it form into a small David in his hand, staring up at him with those gorgeous green eyes.

The cult leader pulled from those entrancing lips and smiled lovingly at David, ignoring the tear stained eyes or the sob that escaped his lips. “The day you die will be the day I die. We are meant to be; We are connected and will be together forever.”

Daniel kissed him again.

David’s body was trembling uncontrollably while goosebumps broke out despite the hot water. Everything Daniel just said chilled him to the bone. The man was insane! He knew it before but not at this extent! Tears escaped again. He felt so sick. He felt terrified. He wanted to be as far as humanly possible away from this deranged sadist. He just wanted to be free and with Max.

“Oh Davey~” Daniel moaned. “I so want to make love to you.”

David gasped and flung himself back, smashing against the porcelain tub. His body screeched in pain, but he didn’t care. He didn’t want to be raped again!

The blonde grasped his wrists and yanked him back. Water washed over both and flowed out of the tub. Daniel glanced at the water spilling on the tile.

“Davey, you’re making an awful big mess on my floor.” His eyes returned to the frightened green orbs. He smiled, enjoying the fear on such a beautiful face. “Don’t worry, Flower, I’m not going to do anything to you today.”

David’s face was unchanged. He didn’t believe him.

“I know, I know, I’ve said that before, but I mean it this time. Your cute little ass needs to heal before we make love again. We can make love in the tub another time!”

The blond retrieved the loofah, ignored David’s frightened state and continued washing along the front of the man’s body. He washed in circles, scrubbing the semen and old blood away. He soaped all over David until his skin was redder than the water temperature. Daniel took his sweet time rubbing the suds all over David, making sure to get every inch of his bare chest.

His blue eyes flickered up to him. “I told you my past. Now it’s your turn.”

David glanced away. “Please Daniel. I don’t want to say it.”

The blonde leaned over and played with his ear, tracing the outer shell. His voice was low when he spoke. “Tell me, David.” He tugged on his ear causing David to squeak. “Or I will have to punish you~”

The ginger squeezed his eyes shut and took a deep breath, prepping himself to relive the nightmare he once escaped. “My mom died in a car accident. I was seven years old when it happened. She just picked me up from my boy scout’s meeting when another car ran a red light and crashed into us. My mom died on impact and I was rushed to the hospital with a few broken bones. My life drastically afterwards. My father began to drink worse than he did before and blamed me for my mom’s death. He beat me day. It wasn’t until the school got involved and called social services that I escaped him. They put me in foster care and after a few homes I was adopted by my adopted parents.” Tears dripped down his red cheeks.

“See that wasn’t so hard now was it?” Daniel cooed and returned to washing him.

David begged to differ. His past was a difficult subject. It was a very dark time in his life. His father drank every night and beat him to a pulp over the littlest things, such as a single spoon in the sink. David always tried to be a good boy and do whatever it was his father demanded. It didn’t matter how much of an effort he put in, there were nights where his father sought out to hurt him. There were many nights where David wished he’d been the one to die in the car accident. Anything was better than being abused and starved by his father. He could still remember the sound of his belt smacking against his small back and the words his father screamed how he wished he’d die rather than his mom or how he was pathetic and worthless. The foster homes he’d been placed in didn’t help much to comfort him. They too made him feel unwanted, worthless and unloved. Majority of that faded when he was adopted. His adopted parents were as sweet as could be but deep down he couldn’t help but feel worthless. It was one thing when someone else said you weren’t worthless, but it was another thing when your own flesh said you were. It always dwelled inside him no matter what, but he did his best to smile and look at the world in a positive perspective.

Even in a dark time such as now.

“I don’t see why you made it seem like a big deal.”

It didn’t help how unsympathetic Daniel was but then again David shouldn’t be surprised. Daniel had no heart. He was a monster. A monster that killed innocent people with no shred of remorse. He’d kidnaped both he and Max, imprisoned and tortured them and raped him. He was truly a monster.

Daniel went on to washing the rest of David. He chatted more about his past which his prisoner didn’t care. He didn’t care what this beast had to say. He just kept quiet and let Daniel wash him. When he finished scrubbing, he emptied the tub then filled it with clean water where he washed David’s hair. David continued to say nothing. There were so many emotions and feelings that were overwhelming him. The subject of his past renewed the nearly forgotten feelings of hopeless and insignificance. He was terrified of Daniel more than before. Especially now from his confession of one day killing him. He trembled at the ways Daniel described killing him. He didn’t know what other sick deaths played in that twisted mind of his. He knew he’d have to find a way to escape with Max before that day came where his life officially ended.

The blonde finished shampooing and conditioning the ginger’s hair. He drained the tub then got out to retrieve a towel for both himself and David. He left the room for a moment to retrieve a pair of clothing which was an exact replica of David’s work uniform only in all white.

“What did you do to my work clothes?”

“I didn’t do anything, Flower. I bought your exact work attire in white.”

“How did-“

Daniel smiled at him. “-your boss is a very greedy man. I flashed him a few bills and he practically threw himself at me. I’m sure I could’ve bought you from him if I waved a few more~” Daniel chuckled. He passed the clothes to David. “Now put them on. We have somewhere we need to go soon.”

David’s eyes widened. “Where are you taking me?”

Daniel’s smile widened. He unlocked the collar from the ginger’s throat and pecked him. “You’ll see. Better put those clothes on or I’ll take you in your birthday suit.” He winked then left the room, locking it behind.

David stepped out of the tub then glanced down at the folded white clothing in his hold. It was true his boss loved money and although he wanted to deny it, he knew Campbell would sell David off for a good amount. He wanted to believe he was more valuable to him and the business but now he couldn’t be sure.

Reluctantly, David started putting on the clothing. It hurt and stung with each movement he made but he managed nevertheless. Once fully clothed, he couldn’t help but stare at his reflection in the mirror. There were bags under his eyes, making him even more tired than he looked. His eyes were red and bloodshot from the constant tears. He had bitemarks and hickeys all over his neck, even his bandana couldn’t hide them all. His lips were swollen and pinker than usual from the frequent mouth molestations. His skin was a tad paler than its usual pink glow. He didn’t like the man staring back in the mirror.

Daniel returned a moment later to escort him to the kitchen. The blonde’s hold tightened when they passed by the room Max was locked in. It crossed his mind to fight against his captor and run to Max but in the state he was in, he wouldn’t get far and his condition would only get worse. Not to mention, Max would also pay the price. He needed to wait for the chance where he could fight and flee with Max.

They reached the kitchen where a plate of chicken and rice awaited. Daniel brought David to a chair where he chained an anklet on him. David did pull against the chain, checking its strength but it was strong and bolted to the floor. There would be no way he could run. He sighed and glanced at the plate before him. It smelt decent enough. He glanced up at Daniel across the table, whom was smiling and eying him as per usual.

“It’s not poisoned, my sweet flower.” Daniel said as if reading his thoughts. “Go ahead and eat.”

David hesitated a moment before he obeyed, only because he needed to build his strength to get out.

The food wasn’t great, better than the last meal he ate at the table, but it was better than nothing. He didn’t realize it until the third bite how hungry he truly was. He wondered if Max was just as hungry if not more.

“Daniel?” David glanced up through his lashes.

“Yes, Davey?”

“Has Max eaten at all?”

Daniel’s smile faltered for a moment. His eyes narrowed slightly. “No, he refuses to eat anything I give him.”

“Could I feed him?” David asked, innocently with big doe eyes.

Daniel’s smile returned. He rested his head on his hands and stared dreamily at David. “How could I say no to such a beautiful creature?”

David blushed and looked away. He didn’t mean to react how he did, but he wasn’t used to compliments or being stared at like that.

“You can make him a sandwich before we leave.”

David returned his gaze to his captor. “W-where are you taking me?” he repeated the question from before.

Daniel only smiled which made David completely uneasy. He returned his focus on the bland food and tried to ignore the eyes burning into him.

He finished majority of his plate before Daniel took his plate to the sink, returned to David to unchain him then kept a very close distance to him and watched while David made a simple ham and cheese sandwich. When it was finished, Daniel gripped David’s forearm and escorted him to Max’s room.

“Ooooh~ Max! I have a surprise for you~” Daniel sang as he unlocked the door.

“Fuck off, freak.” Max spat.

“Max!” David called the moment he heard his voice.

Max’s whole demeanor changed at the sound of David. His eyes widened at the sight of his caretaker. His heart fluttered, and a glim sparkled in his eyes. “David!” He smiled softly and got up running to the length his chained collar allowed.

Tears filled David’s eyes at the sight of Max. He ran towards Max (which he was surprised his captor allowed) and collapsed to his knees and embraced Max with a hug.

“Oh Max!” David cried. His hands wrapped around the boy. He closed his eyes and hugged the boy tightly, never wanting to let go.

Max hugged him back with just as much desperation and longing as David. His own tears falling from his eyes.

This was their first real hug. Sadly, it took being kidnapped and tortured to make it happen. David squeezed the boy tightly, burying his nose in that fluff of hair, inhaling his familiar scent. Max made him relax despite their situation and vice versa with Max. They felt safe when they were together.

“Are you okay?” David asked through sniffles.

Max pulled away and stared at him dumbfounded. “Am _I_ okay? I should be asking you tha-“ He noticed his attire. “What the fuck are you wearing?”

“Doesn’t he look good in white?” Daniel asked from behind, a purr in his voice.

David shivered, and Max glared behind him.

“You’re a fucking freak!” Max snarled.

Daniel seemed unaffected by his words. The boy glowered a moment longer then returned his attention to his caretaker. He frowned as he really took in what he was seeing. He saw the bitemarks and hickeys splattered over his neck like paint. His eyes were tired and worn, red from either lack of sleep or crying, probably both. His eyes flickered down to the hands cupping his face. He noticed his wrists were scarred and bruised. He knew he’d been handcuffed. All along his arms were bruises in finger imprints. Max knew there were probably more marks if not worse plaguing the rest of his body.

“David…” Was all Max could say.

“Davey, don’t you have something to give to Max?” Daniel asked, inching closer towards them.

David gasped, momentarily forgetting the reason for seeing Max. He noticed the sandwich had fallen to the floor, thankfully somehow still on the plate. He picked it up and offered it to Max.

“He said you weren’t eating.”

“I’m not eating any shit he made.” Max glared at the blonde. “I don’t trust batshit crazy cultists.”

“I don’t blame you.” David whispered. He offered the plate and added a small smile. “I made this for you to eat.”

Max eyed it suspiciously, hesitating a moment before he took the plate. For a second, he thought maybe Daniel put him up to the task to poison or drug him, but he knew better then to doubt David. David wouldn’t do anything to hurt Max.

He reached for the sandwich and took a bite. He moaned a little at the taste, not having eaten since his breakfast two days ago and the taste was amazing. It was just a simple sandwich David made but it was amazing nonetheless.

David smiled while watching his son eat. If Max wouldn’t eat from Daniel, then maybe he could make a deal with him where he could feed Max. It would probably cost him another rape session but to see and feed Max it would be worth it.

Neither of the two noticed the man in white watching in the back, prowling like a predator waiting to strike. He glowered at their exchange and soft conversations. His jealousy boiled in the pit of his stomach. He glanced at his watch. His blue eyes casting back to the distracted two. This little feeding was taking too long. He and his flower needed to be leaving now if they were to get there on time. He casually walked to the dresser and opened the top drawer. Inside contained a single rag and a bottle of chloroform. He opened the bottle and poured a small amount on the rag.

Daniel walked quietly towards them. His eyes fixated on David. He inched closer to them, hand ready to cover his lover’s nose. However, Max noticed him enclosing on them.

“David!”

Daniel growled but acted. Before David even had a chance to react, the blonde brought the rag to his nose. David fought against him for a moment before he passed out from the chemical and collapsed into Daniel’s waiting hands.

“What the fuck did you do?” snapped Max.

“He’s fine.”

“Quit drugging him!”

“Aww~ but it’s so much fun~” Daniel chuckled. He hoisted David into his arms, carrying him bridal style. “Well Max, it’s been fun, but David and I need to be going.” He turned his back and headed for the door.

“Where the fuck are you taking him!?” Max demanded.

“To meet with my fellow cultists. My followers need to remember why to continue my way and Davey here is the perfect example!”

“I swear to God, Daniel! I’m going to fucking kill you!”

Daniel glanced over his shoulder and smiled eerily. “Good luck with that, Max.” He chuckled and left with his prize in tow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure when I'll update. Another co-worker quit so I got her hours which is great for money but work was one of the main reasons for my depression. Hopefully I won't fall back under. My older sister did get me a baby guinea pig which has helped me tremendously so I shoooooooould be okay, depression wise. 
> 
> Anyways, thanks for your kudos and comments! It makes me happy reading your comments and how much you enjoy this fucked up fic xD Hope you all are fine and well <3


	14. Chapter 14

Daniel returned to his bedroom with David. He placed him on the bed then stared at him for moment, taking in his vulnerable form. A flicker of lust passed through his lower abdomen, but he dismissed it momentarily. He didn’t have time to take advantage of the situation. They needed to get going and David wasn’t ready (again) for love making.

The cult leader moved to his closet and pulled out his robe. He placed the white silken robe. He reached for another robe in the closet; the one for David. He pulled it out and stared at it. It was made from the finest satin with real gold threading. He’d commissioned it the moment he laid eyes on David. He reached into the closet again, this time pulling out a matching headpiece. It was a simple silver headpiece that looked more like an ancient elven circlet if anything. It was perfect, just like David.

Daniel returned to the bed and slipped the robe and headpiece on his unconscious flower. He stood there, and admired David draped in such sacred attire. He couldn’t wait to show his followers this gift from Xeemüg. They questioned and doubted him. He would show them how wrong they were. And David would prove it.

He leaned down and placed his lips upon the slightly parted ones before he taped them over with golden duct tape. He bound the ginger’s hands together with the same tape. He hoisted the ginger back into his arms and made his way towards the garage door. He opened it and walked to his white Prius. He put David in the back seat and covered him up with a blanket. He hopped into the car, backed out of the driveway and drove in the back roads.

The drive was about an hour and a half from the house. The place where the meeting took place was an old theater building in the middle of the woods. No one knew why there was in the middle of nowhere, but the cultists didn’t care. It was a perfect place for their meeting. It was a place tucked away where no one knew unless they traveled within the depths of the forest.

Daniel arrived at the theater being one the first to arrive. He parked in his usual spot in the garage. His second in command, Jen, came to his side.

“Hello Daniel.” She greeted him. She had the same perkiness that he had.

“Jen, hello.” Daniel got out of the car. He looked over at her. “Is everything set up for tonight’s meeting?”

Jen nodded. “Yes. After tonight your followers will never question your methods again.” She grinned. “Can I see him? You’ve only been going on about this gift from Xeemüg for months.”

“A sneak peek but nothing more. Do not touch him.” Daniel said. He opened the backseat doors and uncovered David’s sleeping form.

Jen gasped and stared at David in awe. “Daniel, he’s gorgeous!”

She reached out to touch his face, but Daniel grasped her wrist. His eyes were wide as was his smile. His head tilting in an unnatural angle, neck creaking.

“Now, now, Jen, didn’t I just say **_not_** to touch him?”

“Sorry, sorry.” Jen apologized. She recalled her hand once Daniel released her. She stared at David. “You were right. Xeemüg has truly blessed you.” Her eyes shifted to his. “They won’t ever doubt you again after seeing him.”

“That is the plan. Now, I need you to leave me to get my sweet little Davey here set up.” Daniel ordered.

Jen nodded and stepped aside. Daniel scooped David into his arms and entered the theater house with Jen following behind. They walked to the backstage where a Saint Andrew’s cross stood behind the podium. Daniel bound David to the cross, keeping the tape over his mouth. David remained unconscious throughout the whole thing, but he stirred a little, indicating he’d wake up soon.

Daniel grinned and pressed his lips on David’s temple.

He glanced at the curtain behind him, listening to his followers enter and murmur among themselves. He smiled at Jen and nodded in her direction. She nodded back and went to the lever to pull the curtains on Daniel’s signal.

The cult leader walked out of the curtain, careful not to reveal David. He walked up to the podium and waited until his followers quietened at the sight of him.

“Good evening Brothers and Sisters of Xeemüg.” Daniel greeted them.

David regained consciousness when he heard voices. He moaned and opened his eyes. He jolted at the sight of an unknown area. He didn’t know where he was. He tried to move but found his legs and arms were bound to a strange looking cross. His eyes widened, and he wiggled through the bounds but found he was securely fastened. He began to panic, trying to break free from his imprison. He continued to hear the voices and tried to call out for help but found he couldn’t. He had duct tape over his mouth. What was going on? Where was he?”

He heard snickering to his left. He glanced over and jumped seeing a blonde girl looking exactly like Gwen. She smiled and waved at him.

The frightened ginger’s attention was captured by the sound of a man and realized it was Daniel. He glanced at the curtain in front of him. His heart was pounding in his ears as he listened to the cultist’s words.

“Now, my brothers and sisters, last night, my leadership for the cult was questioned by many of you. Did you all forget that it was _me_ whom founded this cult? Did you all forget that I speak and teach the ways of our mighty Xeemüg? I would like to prove to you how right my word is.” The sound of footsteps got closer to him. “Behold!”

Jen pulled the lever and the curtains parted.

David squinted when he was suddenly blinded by bright lights. It took David a couple seconds to adjust to the light. When they were adjusted they widened. He was on a theater stage with hundreds of people gaping at him. He saw Daniel draped in the robe he wore last night, smiling as he approached him. The leader brought his hands to David’s face which he flinched. Daniel’s smile grew then turned to his audience.

“This beautiful man here is the purest being alive. Not an ounce of negativity or toxins in him. Xeemüg bestowed him to me for my hard work. He is my gift.”

“How do you know he’s your gift?” Someone asked.

Daniel’s smile grew, and he cocked his head to side. “Are you… _questioning_ me?”

“N-no! Just how do you know?”

Daniel’s smile grew impossibly larger, stretching across his face. Daniel motioned for the person to come upstage. Reluctantly, he did. The man with the hooded robe walked up on stage, face revealing regret and took a few hesitant steps towards him. His brown eyes glancing between blue to green.

The cult leader tilted his head to the other side. “Look at him.”

The man did. He stared at David, taking in those fearful green orbs. His furrowed brows knitted together as if trying to decipher a hidden message.

David was uneasy. He didn’t like being stared at like this. The man’s gaze plus Daniel’s and the audience behind them was all too much. He felt like he was a freak at a circus. All eyes on him. Studying him like they were waiting for him to fire lasers from his eyes or something. He felt uneasy and self-conscious.

Finally, the man’s eyes widened as if he suddenly realized something. His eyes flickered back to blue.

“You’re right.” The man gasped, completely shocked. “He is pure! I don’t sense any toxins from him!”

The crowd in the seats gasped and murmured again.

The man turned to them. “It’s true! He is a pure soul!”

“What? That can’t be!”

“A pure human? That’s impossible.”

Jen came to Daniel’s side and smiled. “Oh, it is possible! Our leader has been blessed!”

Daniel rested his head against David’s. “If you don’t believe it then look for yourself.”

Members of the audience got up and made their way to the stage where they formed a line to stare at David. Each member that gazed upon the imprisoned ginger gasped and agreed they saw the purity in David.

Now what the ginger didn’t understand was why they weren’t doing something to help him. Clearly, he was imprisoned. He was there against his will. Didn’t they notice? Why weren’t they calling the police? It took a while but after the 5th person came to stare at him, he realized they just as insane as Daniel, just to a lesser extent. Majority stared at David but there was one that tried to touch his face. David flinched but the touch never came. Instead, Daniel held his dagger to the man’s throat.

“I should cut off your head for even _thinking_ of touching him. I’ll let this be a warning to you.” He glanced at the rest of his followers. “This is a warning for _all_ of you. Do **_not_** touch him. He is _mine_ not yours.” Daniel cleared his throat and stepped in front of David, blocking him from the rest of the members. “That’s enough. You can look at him after the seminar. Return to your seats.”

The cultists groaned but obeyed their leader.

Daniel turned around and planted a kiss on David’s cheek. “Don’t worry, Davey. I’m here to protect you.”

David wanted a laugh. He needed protection from him than anyone else.

Daniel turned to Jen whom was giving David googly eyes. Daniel’s face darkened. Jen’s smile faltered slightly. She averted her gaze and took her seat.

The blond returned to his podium and began lecturing his members not to question him again. The audience seemed to agree Daniel was the rightful leader and his methods were indeed what Xeemüg wanted. Why else would he bestow such a perfect human specimen to him?

The redhead shook his head. They were all nuts! He was just a normal guy! He just had a positive outlook on life. Or rather, he did. He couldn’t exactly see the silver lining in this situation. Well, maybe there was. Maybe someone among them would notice he was held captive. He tried not to let the thoughts of doubts and despair drag him down. He had to cling on to that thin thread of hope.

Daniel’s seminar seemed to drag on forever. David half listened to what the deranged man talked about otherwise he spaced out and thought about how much he missed Max. He wanted to go back to holding his tiny body in his arms and comfort him. He didn’t want Max to be subjected to hearing his screams when he was raped or used as a tool of punishment. Max had been through enough. He needed to make a deal with Daniel and see if he could feed Max and at least have ten minutes with him. He’d let Daniel to whatever he wanted to his body if he could just have time with Max.

The cultist leader’s movement caught David’s attention. Daniel had Jen and another member bring out a table where they placed a large punch bowl filled with purple liquid. On the table were some plastic party cups and a dagger.

What were they going to do?

“Now, bring out the filthy heathens!” Daniel demanded.

David’s eyes widened when people, with hands tied behind their backs, were brought on stage. The ages varied from 70 to children the age of Max.

Daniel turned to him and smiled. He took a few steps towards him. “Davey, you get to see first hand what happens to impure souls. Isn’t this wonderful?”

David shook his head. Tears dwelled in his eyes as he bore into those bound in rope. They stared at David, pleading him to help but would could he do? They were in a slightly better position than him. He could barely move his wrists and ankles against the fierce straps. He couldn’t even ask Daniel to stop. All he could do was try to plead the leader to stop with his eyes.

Of course, Daniel misread them. He approached David and patted him on the cheek. “Don’t worry, Davey. They will be cleansed through their ascension to Xeemüg.”

David shook his head, but Daniel didn’t see. He turned his back and walked to the old man by the table, taking the cup Jen poured for him.

“Your ascension begins now. Let Xeemüg cleanse your dirty soul.” Daniel said and pressed the cup to the old man’s lips.

The man shook his head. “Please, son, don’t do this. Don’t do this to all these folks. Do what you want to me, I’ve lived my life but don’t hurt these other folks.” The old man begged.

Daniel’s unsettling smile grew, and his neck creaked returned. “You are unclean. You are all unclean. You must be cleansed.” Daniel forced the purple liquid into his mouth.

The old man was forced to swallow and consume it. He gurgled and choked on it. His lips becoming blue as he started suffocating. His eyes were wide with fear and again he looked to David for help. Daniel grabbed the dagger Jen handed to him and stabbed the old man’s stomach.

“Rise for ascension. Let Xeemüg cleanse you.” Daniel said.

The audience repeated. “Rise for ascension. Let Xeemüg cleanse you.”

Tears streamed down David’s eyes as he watched blood trickle down the man’s stomach. He made gargling noises before he collapsed onto Daniel which the leader stepped aside, letting him fall to the floor.

Daniel moved onto the next person, completely unphased with the fact that he just poisoned AND murdered someone; an innocent old man!

David watched in horror as he did the same for the middle-aged woman. He tried to protest against the tape covering his mouth. Nothing but unintelligent noises came out but even still it did nothing to draw the killer’s attention.

Blood spilled over the floor of the stage. David didn’t realize until then that there was plastic covering to soak up the blood. The smell of copper and sweet Kool-Aid filled his nostrils and made him queasy. The bodies were beginning to pile on the other side of the stage as one by one they were murdered. David couldn’t watch anymore. It was sick and twisted. It was cruel and disgusting.

It wasn’t until the child was up that he really fought for Daniel to stop. The young boy was crying and trembling in fear. He tried to run, to escape from Daniel but he was caught by Jen. David screeched against the tape, begging Daniel to stop. The sweat from the intense light and saliva from David screaming eventually loosened up the tape to where he could speak.

“Daniel stop!” David screamed. “Don’t do this!”

“Oh! He has a cute voice too!” Jen said, eying him.

Daniel glowered at her a moment before he turned to David. He gave the cup to Jen then walked towards him. David mustered up the best set of pleading puppy eyes he could muster.

“Please don’t kill him. He’s just a boy.” David begged softly.

Daniel smiled and caressed David’s cheek, smearing blood from his fingers. “Aww Flower, the fear in your eyes is so beautiful. It’s my favorite thing to see in them.” He pressed their lips together. “But this must be done. He is unclean.”

David shook his head. “Daniel, I will do anything if you don’t kill him.”

“Anything? Would you sacrifice Max to let this boy live?” Daniel asked. “That’s the price for this boy’s freedom.”

David’s lips quivered. Tears rushed down his face. “I…I…”

“I didn’t think so.” Daniel chuckled and kissed his quivering lips again. “Don’t offer a deal if you can’t fulfill it.”

The leader returned to the child and forced him to drink the punch.

The gingered man glanced at the boy in front of him. This scared child whom was missed by his parents, wondering where he was. The guilt was eating David alive but what could he do? He couldn’t sacrifice Max. Max was his whole world and Daniel knew it.

The boy’s lips began to turn blue. He was gargling and crying as he suffocated. His eyes shifted to David as if asking him why before Daniel penetrated him with his dagger. David couldn’t help the cry that escaped his lips as he watched that child before him. The boy’s eyes widened as he stared at David before they rolled to the back of his skull and collapsed to the floor, blood spilling on the ground like paint.

David couldn’t stop shaking nor crying. He kept repeating the words “I’m sorry” to himself. He couldn’t save the boy. He couldn’t sacrifice his son.

The seminar only lasted an hour after the murders. David stopped listening to Daniel’s words. His mind was too wrapped around the innocents he’d killed first hand. He kept thinking about that boy. He felt horrible and sick about it all. He couldn’t help imagining Daniel doing the same to Max; giving him that poisoned Kool-Aid and watching his lips turn blue and his eyes widened. He thought about those frightened cyan eyes staring at him with both fear and betrayal as his body suffocated. Then the dagger penetrating his stomach.

Tears cascaded down his cheeks like raindrops on a window. He squeezed his eyes shut, letting more fall as the image took over his mind. He was scared. He feared Daniel. He was terrified now that he’d witnessed what Daniel was capable of with no remorse. He knew now when he threatened Max, he truly meant it. Not that he didn’t before with the drugs but now a new light had shed on his captor. David vowed to do _anything_ to keep the Kool-Aid from Max’s lips and the dagger from his stomach.

David didn’t notice until people were coming up to him again that the seminar ended. Some left the building, others mingled, and the rest came up just like before to stare at his “purity”. Daniel allowed them only while the events from the seminar were getting cleaned up. He made sure to keep a watchful eye on his members while he did. He didn’t want them to touch his flower.

Again, David felt like a freak with everyone gawking at him. He couldn’t meet their gaze (he didn’t want to) as they crowded around him. He shifted his head to the side, eyes down and face blushing from being stared at.

“Aw~ He’s blushing!” Jen cooed.

“He’s adorable!”

“He truly is pure. Can you see his aura? It’s so white!”

“Our leader is lucky to have suck a beautiful gift from Xeemüg!”

One of the members inched closer to David. From his peripheral vision he could see it was the man from before. He reached for David’s face, forcing the ginger to meet his gaze. David’s heart thumped rapidly against his chest. They were all staring at him now with hunger in their eyes. That was the same look Daniel gave him before he was raped. The man’s fingers slipped in between his lips, coating them with David’s saliva. He moaned softly as he stared dreamily at David. His other hand headed towards David’s crotch, stroking the fabric. The ginger squeaked and bit down on the man’s fingers.

The man yelped and retrieved both hands from David. He examined his fingers and saw teeth imprints with blood oozing from the surface. The man glowered at David then slapped him across the face. David cried out and the man moved to strike again, however he stopped and started screamed. A dagger stuck out of the man’s hand. Everyone turned to see Daniel glowering spitefully at the man. He walked up to him and grabbed his dagger from the man’s flesh then hacked off the limb. Everyone gasped, a few screamed including David and the man, as the hand was chopped off.

“I warned you all, didn’t I?” Daniel said, staring at his gaping members. “I warned you not to touch _my_ gift.” He glared at David’s pure shocked face. He pressed his lips against David’s for a moment then stared at the gawking few that remained. “Leave.”

They couldn’t file out fast enough. They either ran off the stage or helped the bleeding man leave. It took less than a minute before Daniel and David were the only ones left.

“So sorry about that, Davey.” Daniel said. “They’ll learn not to disobey me.”

David was too much in shock to respond. Daniel took advantage of the man’s silence for another kiss. He pulled away from those lips he loved and bent down to undo the straps on his ankles. When they were free, he moved to his wrists and released them. David collapsed into Daniel’s waiting arms. Daniel lovingly kissed David’s head before he scooped him up and carried him to the car.

The ginger didn’t even realize he’d been freed until he was in the passenger seat. He immediately fought against the blond, trying to escape while screaming for help.

Daniel slapped David, temporarily stunning him, before he taped his mouth shut with the golden duct tape.

“It doesn’t matter if you scream, Davey. We’re in the middle of nowhere. No one other than my followers can hear you.” He kissed his temple as he began to tape his wrists together. He stared into those lovely tear stained eyes. “Now, let’s go home, shall we?”

That night David had many night terrors.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys, sorry for taking long to update. I believe I've mentioned it before that we recently lost some people at work so now I'm picking up their hours which is both good and bad lol Yay money but bye freetime. I also recently lost my favorite guinea pig and had a wedding to attend to so I've been a busy bee. Hopefully this chapter will make up for it. This is my longest one yet. Enjoy!

Nikki and Neil stood by the drop off zone, awaiting eagerly for the return of their friend. They hadn’t seen nor heard from Max since the sleepover. It was a little strange, but they figured David actually toughened up and put Max on lockdown for his suspension.

“I can’t wait to see Max!” Nikki said, practically jumping up and down. “It’s been forever since I heard from him.”

Neil gave her a look. “It’s only been three days since we saw him.”

“I don’t caaaaaaaaaaaaaaaare. I miss Max!”

The two waited and waited and waited. David’s shitty station wagon never arrived. The two looked at each other confused.

“David’s never late to drop off Max.” Nikki spoke to Neil. “Do you think something happened?”

Neil shrugged. “I hope not. Maybe they overslept? Or maybe Max had an appointment with his social worker or something.”

“I hope that’s the case.” Nikki said as the bell rang.

The two made it to their class and took their seats. One by one their fellow classmates entered the room, both stared at the door with anticipation to see their grumpy friend. Eventually, all the seats were filled except one.

Nikki and Neil waited all day for Max to show up, but he never did. When they got home after school they called Max, but his phone rang until the answering machine picked up. No matter how many times they called, no one ever picked up. The two were worried. They begged their parents to take them to Max’s house, but they were told no.

The next day, they waited for David’s car but again it never showed. The classroom filled up, but Max was still missing.

Nikki couldn’t take it anymore and blurted to their teacher, “Where’s Max?”

Their teacher looked at the teal haired child with a bored expression. “Max is on vacation.”

“What?!” Both Nikki and Neil exclaimed.

The teacher nodded. “David called the school yesterday saying they were going on vacation for a few weeks. In my opinion, taking a delinquent like Max on vacation after being suspended is irresponsible but thankfully he’s not my kid. Anyways, back to roll: Preston Goodplay…”

Nikki and Neil glanced at each other.

“Max went on vacation?” Neil asked her. “Did he say that to you during the sleepover?”

Nikki shook her head. “No? Maybe it was a surprise vacation? But Max would’ve told us, right?”

Neil shrugged. “I don’t know but something doesn’t seem right.”

* * *

 

 

Max sat against the wall of his prison, watching Daniel emerge from the closet just to return with something else in hand. Every time the deranged blond looked at him Max glared daggers.

If only looks could kill.

His stomach growled, longing to be fed. He hadn’t eaten since yesterday which was the only time he saw David. His guardian was always happy to see him, almost too happy to see him. Regardless of how much they longed for each other during their imprisonment, David was just…different. There was wild ripe fear in his eyes. They were lost and empty but when he saw Max, a little light flickered, and the look of desperate longing appeared. He hugged Max and wept, mumbling something the boy couldn’t understand. Ever since Daniel took him to wherever, David constantly screamed blood curdling screams. Wherever Daniel took him, it traumatized him more than he probably already was.

Daniel returned from the closet with a wide smile of satisfaction.

“It’s done, Max! David’s room is finished!” Daniel informed the boy.

“You mean his cage?” Max snarled.

“Cage? You wound me, Max.”

“I’d like to do a lot more than fucking wound you.”

Daniel smiled eerily. “You have a lot of negative toxins, Max. I would’ve sacrificed you long ago if it wasn’t for David.” His neck creaked. “He’s the only reason you’re alive.”

Max continued to glower but that sentenced terrified him. He knew his life was on the line from the beginning, but he didn’t know how badly Daniel wanted to kill him. He knew to the lengths David went to keep him safe, but he didn’t realize to what extent. It was terrifying. The boy shivered.

“I want to see him.” Said Max.

Daniel glanced his at his watch. “I suppose it’s time to wake him up. He hasn’t eaten yet.” He glanced at Max and smiled. “He’ll want to feed you too which works perfectly for me. I know exactly what I want him to do for his part of the deal.”

The deal. That’s right. After that night, David offered a deal to Daniel. He would do anything Daniel asked without refusal if he could cook and give Max something to eat. The boy felt bad about it. David was doing so much to keep him alive. Max had been in situations like this before. He’d been chained up and caged at previous foster homes. The other kids or teens could help him but didn’t. They feared their own wellbeing. Yet here David was getting raped and tortured and practically prostituted himself for Max’s sake. He didn’t—couldn’t— think less of David. It showed Max how much he cared about him.

“What sick fucking thing are you going to make him do?”

“It’s nothing for you to be concerned with.” Daniel answered.

“That’s funny coming from you.” Max remarked.

Daniel threw him a look but said nothing and walked out of the room and into his. David was just waking up from his restless sleep, drenched in cold sweat. The ginger looked up at Daniel with those big innocent eyes. It made Daniel’s heart skip a beat. David was too beautiful.

Daniel smiled. “Good morning, sweet Flower.”

David said nothing. He turned his face away.

The cultist walked over to the redhead. He gripped David’s chin, forcing their eyes to meet then claimed his luscious lips. The blond pulled away, moaning as he did. He brought the other hand to David’s head and brushed through his hair, feeling the sweat and grease within his locks.

“Are you hungry?” Daniel asked.

David’s stomach answered for him.

Daniel chuckled. “Let’s get you some food.”

He moved to the other side of the room and retrieved a leash. Daniel recently placed a collar on David’s neck as a form of possession but also to make escorting him easier. He just attached the leash and pulled David along, like a dog. Of course, there was some defiance but not much of a fight.

Daniel returned to David’s side and latched the leash to the collar. He wrapped the end around his wrist before he pulled out the key to unlock the cuffs. He ignored the angry red scaring and bruises around his wrists. Instead he chose to admire the black collar with the heart tag on his neck, bare chest and boxers. He kissed David again, then trailed to his neck then down to the collar. He pulled away slightly then yanked on the chain, forcing the ginger up. David yelped and collapsed into Daniel’s grasp where another kiss was forced upon him.

Daniel brushed through his hair then squeezed his cheeks. “Let’s get you something to eat.”

“Max?” David squeaked.

Daniel nodded. “Yes, we can feed Max.”

The cult leader helped David to his feet then lead him out of the room.

David’s green eyes lingered on the door where Max was held. He brushed his fingertips against the wood as he passed. He sighed and followed Daniel out of the hallway and into the kitchen where he was latched, like a horse to a post, at the table.

“Now-“ Daniel clasped his hands together and stared at his kitchen. “-how about we-“

“Can…Can I cook?” David asked.

Daniel turned to stare at his redhead. His captive was standing by the table, hand cradling a wrist, head bowed but eyes staring at the stove.

“Is there something wrong with my cooking?” Daniel inquired.

David’s eyes were wide with fear, afraid he said something wrong. “N-no, not at all-“ He lied. He cast his eyes to the floor. “I just miss cooking…”

The blond’s eyes fell lustfully. He smiled and strolled towards the ginger. He slipped an arm around his waist and pulled him close. He caressed his jawline then gripped his chin.

“You want to cook, flower?”

David nodded.

Daniel kissed him. “Okay but under two conditions.”

The small sparkle in David’s eyes dimmed. He never liked deals or conditions with the white sadist. They never ended well for him.

The blonde held a finger. “One: You cook for me too.” He twirled a piece of red hair. “You always say you cooked dinner for Max. I was always curious what your food tasted warm.”

“Warm?”

Daniel nodded. “I snuck into your house and tried your meals, but they were always cold.”

David gaped in horror. “You snuck into my house and ate my leftovers?”

He’d thought Max had helped himself to a midnight snack!

“I was curious.” Daniel said like it was nothing before continuing. “Two: You wear something I pick out while you cook.”

David sighed but agreed. “okay.”

Daniel’s smile grew. He leaned in for another kiss. “I’ll be right back with your outfit.” Daniel purred.

He left David standing in the kitchen for moment. The ginger took the opportunity to look around for anything he could use as a weapon or cut the collar off. He walked to the counter, but the chain didn’t reach. He stared at the steak knives in the knife block. If only he could reach them. He’d stab Daniel and free himself then Max and they’d escape together.

David shuddered at the thought of killing someone. He was always against violence, but this was different. Daniel was a killer; a murder. He was a psychopath, a stalker, a rapist. Even death wouldn’t be enough suffering for him, but David would do anything to free himself and Max from his grip.

Daniel returned behind him. David tensed as Daniel placed something over his head then wrapped his arms around his waist. David glanced down and gasped. Daniel was putting him in his pink cooking apron.

“You’re so sexy when you wear this, Davey. I’ve imagined you in nothing but this, so many times.”

David shuddered. He wasn’t surprised. He knew Daniel imagined him in any and every way possible. It was unsettling but not surprising.

“I need to add two more conditions.”

“You said only two.” Protested David.

“And I’m adding two more. Three; if you make something that needs to be cut then I will be the one to cut it. Four; Let me put some ointment on your wrists.”

David nodded. “Okay.”

Daniel smiled and kissed his neck. He escorted David to the nearest chair, forcing him to sit then grabbed the next one and scooted towards him. The blond sat down and pulled out the healing cream from his back pocket. He leaned forward and gently grabbed David’s wrists. The ginger hissed, his wrists stinging. Daniel brought them to his lips and kissed them. It would’ve been cute if it wasn’t Daniel. The cult leader squeezed the cream on top of the cuts and rubbed the lotion into the bruised skin. Again, David whimpered, tears burning in his eyes.

It took less than a minute for Daniel to finish applying the cream. Once done, Daniel walked over to the knife block and returned to David, temporarily freeing him from the chain. He sat at the head of the seat and smiled at David.

“Go ahead and cook something, Davey.” He pulled out a butcher knife and admired the blade. “Don’t try anything funny.” Blue eyes flickered to green, his smile grew. “Remember, I am a pro with knives.”

David shuddered but nodded. He walked over to the fridge and stared at it, trying to think of something to cook. There wasn’t much. Daniel hardly ate and when he did it wasn’t much. 

“I need to make a note to go shopping soon. I’ve got two extra mouths to feed now.” Commented the kidnapper.

David ignored him and continued looking. There were eggs and cheese; that was good. He looked deeper into the fridge and found bacon too. Okay good. He could make something breakfast related. He investigated the cabinets and saw regular tortillas and not much else.

Okay, he could make a breakfast burrito. 

That would fill both he and Max up and give them the strength they needed to escape.

“Decide on something, Davey?”

David nodded. He glanced over his shoulder. “Breakfast burrito?”

The blonde glanced at his watch. “So, this would be more of a late brunch.” He smiled at David. “That’s fine.”

David nodded and returned his focus on his task. He grabbed the eggs, cheese and bacon and placed them on the counter. He walked to the cabinet and retrieved the tortillas then also placed them on the counter. He searched for two frying pans, once found he positioned one on the stove. He held the hilt of the other and glanced sideways to where Daniel sat. 

Daniel twirled the butcher knife in his hands and smiled at David. 

The ginger shivered and returned his focus on his task. He set the other pan down before he turned on the stove. He took a deep breath and closed his eyes. After a few steady breaths he was able to clear his mind and focus on cooking. 

He always loved cooking. It was an easy way to distract him from his troubles and focus on the great smelling ingredients. He used cooking as an escape during his abused times with his father. Of course, as a child he didn’t cook that well. His father often complained about the burning smell, but David ignored that. He had fun. He was distracted. He didn’t develop his skills until his adoptive parents took him in and his mother showed him how to cook properly. Now he was using the ability to cook to distract him from the demon in white behind him. 

Naturally, he couldn’t relax. He knew Daniel’s eyes were fixated on him. He could hear him twirl and toy with the knives, alerting him not to try any funny stuff. It did cross his mind a few times to throw the bacon grease at him, grab the keys and free Max where they’d escape. He almost acted on it, but Daniel flung a small knife right beside his hand, only a centimeter away from hitting it. Daniel was serious with his knife throwing skills. He knew at any moment he could easily kill him before David so much as blinked. If David was being honest, he’d allow Daniel to kill him. It would end his suffering and he’d be free from this torment, but he couldn’t. He had Max to save. He had to obey the demented man until a plan could be formed.

Miraculously, David was able to finish cooking without too much on his mind. He fell into his distracted thoughts the moment he started cooking. The smell of eggs and bacon overwhelmed his senses, making his stomach growl and mouth drool. He glanced over at Daniel, whom had set the table for two. He’d placed glasses filled with orange juice on it. He turned and smiled at David.

“Your cooking smells delicious, flower.” He complimented.

“Thanks” David said, softy. Not really meaning to accept the compliment.

The ginger wrapped the eggs, cheese and bacon in three giant tortillas. He brought the three over to the table and placed one on Daniel’s waiting plate and the other on his plate. Max’s remained on the serving plate.

“Can I give this to Max?” David asked quietly.

“He can wait.” Daniel said. He ushered to the chair at the other side. “Sit and eat.”

David sighed but obeyed. He sat at his usual spot and stared at the burrito on his plate. He reached for it, whimpering a little when he gripped the burrito. He heard a loud low moan come from the other end of the table. His green eyes glanced up through his lashes and saw Daniel devouring the food.

“Oh~ David~” He moaned. “This is absolutely delicious! You made such an ordinary creation into something divine. I should’ve had you cook for me a long time ago.” He took another bite. “I think I’ll have you cook from now on.”

Normally, David would’ve smiled from the compliment, but he couldn’t. Instead he said, “You don’t have a lot I can cook with.”

“Don’t worry about that, Davey. I’ll let you write a list of what you want me to get from the store.”

David didn’t reply. He concentrated on eating his food. 

He kept quiet during the meal, Daniel talked his ear off about things he didn’t want to hear. He didn’t care. He just wanted to see Max. 

Thankfully, they finished eating. David managed to finish his, nearly scarfing it down. 

The white sadist wiped his mouth then smiled at David. “Delicious, Davey, really.”

“Thank you” he replied softly.

“Ready to feed Max?”

The light in David’s eyes returned. He smiled softly and nodded. 

Daniel’s face darkened a split second before his smile grew. He got up and hooked the ginger back onto the leash. 

“Let’s go feed Max.” Daniel said. 

David picked up the plate with Max’s food. Daniel escorted him to the spare room. He opened the door for him and let David take run to Max. The chain barely reached from his grasp. Daniel connected it to one of the many latches in the room. 

“I’m going to get your bath ready, Davey. I’ll be back in a few.” Daniel smiled. He left the room after blowing a kiss to him. 

David returned his gaze to Max. The ginger smiled gently as he handed the plate to Max. “Here, Max, I made you a breakfast burrito.”

“Fuck, I haven’t had one of those in forever.” Max took the plate. He grabbed the burrito and took a bite. He moaned lowly like he’d eaten a piece of heaven. “Fuck”

“Language.” David spoke. 

Max chuckled and rolled his eyes. “You’re lecturing me on my language at this point?”

David chuckled back. “I guess so.”

The two were silent for a moment. Max ate his burrito while David watched with a smile. 

Max ate more than half his burrito before he met David’s gaze and asked “David, what happened two nights ago? I hear you screaming every night and I can tell the difference from...that. What did he do to you?”

David’s gaze fell to the ground. His eyes began to tear. He shut them and shook his head. “He brought me to one of his cult meetings. He...killed people right in front of me. So many innocent people. He...he killed a child, a boy your age. I asked him not to, but he said he’d free him in exchange for your life. I couldn’t...I couldn’t.” He sobbed. “I’m sorry.”

Max wanted so badly to comfort his caretaker. They were mere inches away. Almost within a fingers touch. It was pure torture to be so close yet so far. 

“Thank you, David.” Max spoke softly. 

David opened his eyes and stared at the boy. It pulled on his heartstrings. 

“Max, you mean everything to me. I will do whatever it takes to keep you alive and unharmed.” 

“We’ll get out of here, David.” Max reassured him. 

David smiled. 

The door opened, a sound David dreaded, and Daniel entered. 

“Let’s go, Davey. Time for your bath~” Daniel sang. He tugged on the leash. 

David sighed. He glanced back at Max and flashed him a longing look before he sighed and got up. He walked towards Daniel, head hung. The blonde wrapped his arm around David’s waist, pulling him in and kissed him. He kept his blue gaze fixated on the glaring cyan, taunting him. 

He pulled away and caressed David’s face. “Let’s bathe together.”

“Okay.” 

Daniel led David to their bedroom and into the bathroom. Once they entered the room, David froze. His eyes wide, his body paralyzed. He was expecting bubbles or maybe purple water with the scent of lilac like last time. But this. This was horrible. This is was sick! The tub was filled with blood. 

“D-Daniel! Wha-what is going on?!” David cursed. “Why the fuck is there blood in the tub?!”

“Davey! How dare you curse! I thought you better than that.” Daniel scolded. 

David stared at him in disbelief the gestures at the tub. “Daniel! There’s blood in the tub! Wh-why?”

“Because you’re going to purify it.” Daniel yanked on the leash causing the ginger to stumble forward. 

David cried out as he fell. He collapsed into Daniel where the blonde stripped him. David fought with renewed energy, defying Daniel in every way while panicking. 

“No! Nononono! This is sick!” He shrieked.

“No Davey, this is a beautiful thing.” He gripped him by his collar and looked into his eyes. “Together we will purify the tainted blood of sinners.”

David’s eyes were frantic and wild as he gazed into Daniel’s eyes. Those icy blue were insane and deranged. He knew the cultist was insane, but he didn’t think to this degree! As Max would say, he was batshit crazy!

David continued to fight as Daniel pulled him closer to the tub. He hooked David’s leash to the latch on the wall, so he could undress himself. 

“Daniel this is insanity! This is unsanitary!” David shrieked. He was pulling at the leash and scratching the collar, like a dog trying desperately to break free. 

The cultist was exposed now. His member already erect and eager. He smiled at Davey while he stepped into the tub. The blood soaking his skin. He gripped the leash and stared at David. “Come now David. Let’s make love and purify this taint.” He yanked on the leash. 

David cried out as he stumbled over the tub. He fell into Daniel, whom gripped him and pulled him into the blood. The redhead screeched as he emerged from the blood. He panicked and gasped, hyperventilating and screaming. He tried to claw out of the tub like a frightened wet dog. 

The deranged blond laughed as he yanked David back in. 

“Where are you going, Davey? You need to purify the blood!” He laughed. 

“No! Let me go!” Daniel grabbed David’s arms, pulling him towards him. He wrapped his arm around David’s waist and cupped his blood covered face. “Let go of me!”

“Davey, you need to relax.” Daniel replied calmly.

“RELAX?! How can I fucking relax with a tub full of blood?! Let me go!” He was flailing rapidly against Daniel like a captured bird. 

Daniel ignored the ginger and pushed them down into the blood. David continued to fight against him. Pushing against him. Daniel’s features became dark. He was tired of this. He harshly gripped David’s flailing wrists together and reached over to grab a washcloth. He flipped David onto his stomach, pushed his screaming mouth down into the blood for a moment of silence while he tied his hands behind his back. He allowed David to resurface once he was done. The ginger was gasping for air while attempting to scream for being under the blood. 

“Daniel please! Let me out! Let me go!!” David shrieked.

Daniel continued to ignore him. Instead, he spread David’s legs apart and positioned himself in front of David’s entrance and pushed in. 

David cried out in pain both in fear and pain. His body slipping into the blood with each forceful thrust. 

“Daniel please! This isn’t safe!!” David screamed. His body was slipping deeper into the blood. He held his head up to keep blood from getting inside his mouth. “There could be diseases in the blood!”

“I’m not worried about that, Davey.” He looked at David with an eerie smile. “You are purifying the blood as we speak.”

“Daniel! I’m not the holy being you believe I am!” David cried. He screamed frantically when the blood splashed into his mouth. He spit it out, some getting on his rapist’s face. “I can’t purify anything! I’m just a regular man! I can’t purify anything, and I especially can’t purify blood!”

“Don’t be so modest Davey. I know a pure being when I see one and you are one!”

He wasn’t understanding this at all! He wasn’t pure at all. He had negative emotions too he just chose to look to the positive side in this fucked up world. He was a man with flaws just like everyone else. Daniel was too blinded to see. 

He needed to get out of this situation. He couldn’t be raped in a literal blood bath. He didn’t want to contact any diseases. There wasn’t much he could do while Daniel was raping him. His hands were bound and was chained to the wall. 

Suddenly, Daniel flipped David to his side, half his face in the blood. He lifted a leg to fuck deeper into him. David couldn’t help but scream in panic which ended in blood slipping in his mouth. He spat it out and thrashed about. Daniel growled and shoved his head under thinking it would somehow make him stop but it worsened. David continued to thrash a flail until Daniel decided to let him up for air. The ginger gasped and screamed, again trying to get out of the blood out of his lungs. 

“Oh Davey~ you feel so goooood~” Daniel moaned. 

“I can’t breathe! Stop, Daniel! I can’t breathe!” David screamed.

Daniel continued to ignore him, too high off his bliss and pleasure. David had to do something. His foot smacked against something hard at the other end of the tub. He gasped realizing it was the drain. He could empty the blood from the tub. Maybe he could save himself from getting any diseases (if he hadn’t gotten any already). He slammed his foot on top of the drain but missed when Daniel thrusted deep into him. He yelled when his head slammed against the porcelain. He tried again this time managing to hit the drain. The drain popped up and began sucking in the blood. David smiled to himself in victory. He glanced up at Daniel whom thankfully hadn’t noticed. He was too high off in bliss to notice. 

The blonde sadist continued to pound mercilessly into his pure being. The atmosphere around them changed and he could feel David purifying the blood they made love in. He was okay that David was screaming and pleading. His flower just didn’t understand his power and it terrified him but once they finished making love he would see. He would understand. 

He opened those heavy lust-filled eyes to stare lovingly at David but that wasn’t the case. The blood. All of it was gone. He glanced behind at the drain to see the top up with David’s foot on top of it. He slowly twisted his head around and stared at darkly at David. The ginger cowered before him. 

“What.Did.You.Do?” Daniel asked through his teeth. 

The cowardice fled from David’s eyes replacing it with defiance. A very irritating look Daniel found. 

“I drained it.” His defiant face faded into reasoning. “Daniel, that wasn’t safe! We could’ve contracted deadly diseases from-“

Daniel slapped him hard across the face. His face darkened even more. It honestly scared David. He felt like he had just opened the gate to Hell and was seeing Satan himself glowering down at him. 

“I told you that we were purifying it together. Whether they had diseases or not, _we_ were cleansing them! We were cleansing ourselves!”

“That’s not how it works!!” David screamed. “You’re fucking delusional! I’m not a pure being I’m just a man with flaws like everyone else! I can’t purify anything! I’m not Jesus!”

Daniel’s demeanor changed completely. His blue eyes were narrowed with wild rage. The air around them became suffocating to where David felt hands on his throat, squeezing the air out. His body froze, only trembling in fear. His eyes wide with fear and stuck gapping into those dark eyes. 

“David, I’ve been nothing but kind to you. I’ve treasured you like the jewel you are, but you keep denying and rejecting me. I’ve had it. I think it’s time I finally take you to your room, but you need to be punished first.”

He pulled himself out of David and stood up. He got out of the tub and freed David from the leash. Daniel gripped David by his arm and dragged him out of the tub and onto the floor out the room. He didn’t care that David was pleading or blood was getting on the carpet. He’d deal with that later. 

He made towards Max’s room and immediately David began to panic. They were going to go in there while they were both covered in blood and naked!

“Dan-“

Daniel slapped him. “Shut up, David.” His grip moved to his hair. He yanked David to meet his gaze. “You have truly pissed me off, baby.”

Daniel opened the door and threw David onto the floor.

“What the fuck!?” Max screeched, completely startled with David’s sudden reappearance then screamed when he saw his caretaker naked, tied up and drenched in blood. “David!!”

Max tried to run to David but the chain tugged him back. He stared at David, scared for his life. He had no idea where he was hurt. All he could see was he was drenched in blood.

Tears immediately appeared in his eyes. He glowered spitefully at Daniel when he too returned covered in blood but wore one of David’s missing boxers. “What the fuck did you do to him!?”

Daniel’s reply was a slap to the boy’s face. Max cried out, the force of the slap sent him tumbling backwards. He glanced back at Daniel whose whole demeanor changed. The usually too eerily smiling man was all scowls and irritated frowns. It was truly terrifying. Max stumbled back away from the approaching blonde. Daniel grabbed a handful of his hair and threw the boy against the wall. Max cried out.

“D-Daniel stop!” David begged.

“I said shut up, David!” Daniel yelled at him.

Both David and Max flinched at harsh and loud tone of his voice.

Daniel’s gaze was fierce while it was fixated on the ginger. He turned his attention back to the boy. He slammed the boy back into the wall then grabbed his little hands and bound them in the wall shackles, his back facing them.

Max thrashed about the shackles, trying to free himself from them. He glanced over his shoulder at David, cyan eyes wide with fright, reflecting David’s.

Daniel walked towards the closet door, opening then shutting it behind him. He returned a moment later with his tool box. He set the heavy thing on the ground then threw open the box, tools flying everywhere, and retrieved his hammer.

“Daniel what’re you doing with that?” David asked, panic in his voice.

Daniel laughed and shook his head in disbelief. “You just don’t get it do you, David?”

He marched over to the ginger, grabbing a fist full of his hair. He slammed David’s head back against the other wall before he returned to his tool box and retrieved duct tape. He returned to David, pulling on his bangs.

“This is the one-time I actually don’t want to hear that pretty little voice. So, I’m going to shut you up for the mean time.” He duct taped his mouth then threw David back on to the ground then duct taped his legs together.

Daniel walked back to Max. He used the back of the hammer to rip the back of his shirt. Daniel then removed the belt from his pants. He glanced at David.

“You did this to him.” Daniel said then began whipping Max.

Max cried out, screaming in pain as the belt smacked against his back, the buckle slashed and cut into his skin with each slap. He cried out and cursed at Daniel while thrashing to get away from him.

The white sadist then slammed the hammer against his arm. Max’s scream rose deep from his throat, a literal ear shatter and he screeched. Daniel broke his arm. They’d actually heard the bone snap in two. After he’d broken the bone he resumed to whipping the boy.

David cried against the tape over his mouth. The sound of Max in sheer pain and the sound of the whip crackling reminded him of when his father used to whip him. He cried out and struggled against his binds. Hot tears were streaming down his face, washing and mixing in with the blood still on his face.

Daniel continued to whip Max. The boy’s back was bright red. There were large gashes from where the belt struck. The boy had been through plenty of beatings before in other foster homes, but he’d never been whipped and it fucking huuuuuurt. His throat was dry from his screaming and the tears dripped, like rain down his cheeks. His arm throbbed, a pulse through it. Each time he was whipped, it moved his arm which renewed the pain.

The blond finally stopped whipping when Max’s back was drenched in blood. He panted softly, wiping the sweat from his forehead. He brushed his fallen bangs back, getting them out of his eyes. He felt better about the anger that pent up from David’s disobedience. However, he was still frustrated from their sex session. He never managed to come before David ruined their beautiful moment. He glanced over at David’s tear stained face. He walked over to him and tossed him on the ground. He lifted his body, angling his rear up and spread his legs. He pulled out his still hard dick and forced himself into David. The ginger cried out against the tape, but Daniel ignored him, instead moaning in his ear while fucking him raw. Thankfully, for David the rape didn’t last too long. Daniel came within a few minutes, of course he was purposely being loud, so Max could hear what has happening behind him. 

When Daniel finished, he pulled himself out and kicked David in the side, like an annoying mutt. Sure, he should treat his prized possession better, but he was still boiling over with rage. He’d put up with so much of David’s disobedience to the point where he _should_ kill Max, but he didn’t want to act out in rage and regret anything. For now, breaking Max’s arm and whipping him was part one of his punishment. Raping David was part two and for the final part:

Daniel grabbed David by his arm and dragged him over towards the closet. He threw open the door and entered inside the small room. He reached down and opened the latch to the room he’d dug up by hand. He reached for David, gripping him by his red hair and forced their eyes to meet.

“You’ve been bad, David. You need a time out.” Daniel said then threw David into the underground room.

David cried out as he landed on his back, which thankfully wasn’t too far of a drop. He couldn’t see anything around him, the only light being from the door above.

Daniel smiled and tilted his head to the side. “I’m going to give you some time to think about what you did. See you in three days.”

Daniel closed the door above and locked David in the dark underground room.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Get ready for a Gwen chapter~
> 
>  
> 
> Special thanks to srcpcsoha for helping me out with this chapter and some of the future chapters <3

Gwen drove to work completely relaxed and at peace. Her week-long vacation to the beach was exactly what she needed. It sucked her phone died and she forgotten her charger, but it was also refreshing to be away from technology. It was nice just sitting on the beach, listening to the waves while reading her magazines. It was complete serenity. 

Of course, going back to work was always dreaded after a vacation. She should’ve asked for more time off so she could have a vacation from her vacation but that was her mistake. She’d make note of that next time. 

She pulled up to her work, groaning loudly before she mentally prepared herself for another long day. At least she could catch up with David and tell him about her trip. He’d be the only one really interested in it. She smiled to herself as she thought of her friend. He was a good guy. An annoying overachiever but he was kind with a good heart. He always had lifted spirits and a positive outlook on life, but he changed tremendously when he received Max. Gwen wasn’t sure why David suddenly wanted to become a dad. He was still young and good looking. He had plenty of time to find a woman and start a family. She didn’t understand the urgency, but Max really made David happy despite what a shit he could be. 

She walked into her work, seeing it a little deader than usual. There were hardly any customers around and the ones that were had three employees around trying to help them. A customer didn’t need three employees to help. Only one. So why were they hovering over them like flies to shit?

“Grace! There you are!” Cameron Campbell ran to her. 

She glowered at her boss. “It’s still Gwen, Cameron.”

“Yeah yeah whatever. Where have you been?!”

She eyed her boss confused. “I was on vacation. Remember? You approved it.”

“Did Davey go with you?” Cameron asked desperately. 

She raised a brow. “No? Why?”

“He hasn’t been here all week! I know he had three days off to take care of some kid, but he never came in after that!”

Gwen stared at him. “David never came in after Max’s suspension was up?”

“I just said that girl.”

Gwen looked around the store, looking for a specific person when she didn’t see him she narrowed her eyes. She glanced back at Cameron. “Campbell, have you seen a blonde guy that looks almost exactly like David?”

Cameron thought back. “Hm, now that you mention it, he did come in the other day and bought an exact replica of our uniforms, only in white. He paid a lot for them.”

“You let him buy our uniforms?!” Gwen shook her head at her greedy boss. “I gotta go!”

“Gina, you can’t go! Without Davey you’re the only other best seller!” Cameron pleaded. 

Gwen glowered. “I think looking for David is a little more important than selling cheap shit to people who don’t need it! Don’t you care that David is missing? Did you even file a missing person’s report?”

“Uh, well no.”

“David is more than just a gold ticket, Campbell! I’m going to find him and when I’m find him not only are you going to fucking give him an apology but you’re giving him a raise too because without him you’re fucked!” Gwen yelled and left the building. 

She couldn’t believe this. David was missing, and no one was doing anything about it? He’d been missing for a week and everyone decided to sit on their asses and watch the store burn rather than find him. It surprised her especially with David being the store’s superstore. No wonder all the employees were hovering around customers. They were trying to make sales, so they could bonus and without David they actually had to put in an effort. Unbelievable. David didn’t deserve to be treated like that. He was a human being not a money-making robot!

“Sons of bitches” she said aloud. She took a deep breath to calm the anxiety building inside. “Okay, first things first, I should see if Max is at school. If Max is there, then maybe he’ll know what happened. If not, then I’m sure that fucker has them both.” She backed out and drove towards Max’s school which thankfully wasn’t too far from work. 

She drove there with haste and parked crookedly in the parking lot. She all but ran to the office. She walked to the receptionist, panting from out of breath. 

“Hi, can I help you?” The receptionist asked. 

“Max” Gwen panted. “Is Max here in school?”

“You mean Mr. David’s Max?”

Gwen nodded. “Yeah!”

The receptionist frowned. “I’m sorry miss but I can’t give out that information.”

“What? Why not?”

“It’s our school’s policy to keep our students safe. I can only give that information to a legal guardian.”

“To keep them safe?! I’m asking regarding his safety! And David’s!” Gwen snapped. 

The woman shook her head apologetically. “I’m sorry, miss. I wish I could help but I can’t go against school policy.” 

“This is outrageous! I know for a fact you’ve seen me pick up Max before when David couldn’t! You know who I am!”

“I’m sorry, miss.” The receptionist glanced around before she leaned forward and lowered her voice so only Gwen could hear. “The kids are in the courtyard for lunch.” She slipped her a visitor’s badge and sheet. “Just sign in for me, Gwen.”

Gwen smiled at her and signed on the visitor’s sheet. “Thank you.” She whispered back and took the visitors badge and walked out the door. 

She walked as quickly and calmly as she could to the courtyard. She made it to the area and began searching for Max or the other two he hung out with. Thankfully, it didn’t take too long to find his friends, thanks to Nikki’s teal hair. The brunette hastily walked over to the two eating. 

“Nikki! Neil!” She called out to them. 

Both kids turned at the sound of their names. “Gwen?” They said. 

She walked to them the kneeled to meet their eye level. “Hey, have you guys seen Max? Is he here?”

They looked at her shocked. “Didn’t David tell you?”

“No, I’ve been on vacation the past week. What did David say?”

“Well Nikki and I find it odd, but I guess David called the school saying they were going on vacation.” Said Neil. 

“We didn’t hear Max say anything about a vacation during the sleepover.” Informed Nikki. “He would’ve told us either way even if it was a surprise vacation.”

“Yeah we’ve called him a bunch of times, but we always get the answering machine.”

“Fuck” Gwen cursed. She rubbed her eyes. Fuck fuck fuck.”

“Something’s wrong, huh?” Asked Nikki 

Gwen stared at the two. “You guys noticed it too” 

They nodded. “It’s not like Max not to let us know when something like this happens.”

“Same with David. He would’ve called work and let our boss know if he was taking a vacation.”

Gwen’s short pockets started vibrating. She reached for her phone and saw her work calling. “Hello?”

“Hey Gwen, it’s Steve.”

“Steve, I’m not coming back until I find out where David is.”

“I know, Cameron told me. He wasn’t here when David called out and I guess Rachelle forgot to tell everyone. Y’know newbies. She actually forgot who David was. Like how do you forget David?”

“Fucking Rachelle. That fucking dumb bitch. Do you know if David said when he’d be back?” 

“No. He didn’t say. Kinda weird. He’d probably get fired for being a no call no show, but you know how much Cameron loves David’s magic sale skills.”

“Yeah, too much. Anyways, Cameron wants you to come back. He’s starting to freak out even more so without you.”

“Alright.” Gwen hung up and looked at the kids. “I guess David did call my work.” She scratched her head. She looked down at the two staring up at her. “You guys text or call me if you hear anything from Max, okay?”

They nodded and exchanged phone numbers. 

“Hey Gwen? Do you think they’re okay?” Nikki asked. 

Gwen smiled. “If they’re on vacation then they’re having a blast.”

 _If they’re not on vacation, then they’re in huge trouble._ she thought. 

Gwen said her goodbyes to the kids and returned to the office to sign out. She returned to work where the store was still in chaos. She sighed and started working to tame the fires. 

When the store was finally calm and running smoothly, she walked to the office and sat down, releasing a drawn-out groan. She didn’t realize how good of a job David did keeping the peace. She sighed and looked at the office phone. She glanced out the door and saw Rachelle walk by. 

“Hey Rachelle!” Gwen called. 

The teen appeared at the door. “Sup?”

“What day did David call?”

“Uhh, I don’t know like Thursday?” She answered in her valley girl voice. 

“Do you know what time?” 

“No”

Gwen sighed irritated. “Okay thanks.”

For once she was glad her boss was a paranoid freak and recorded all calls. She looked through the records on Thursday and listened to each call. She froze when she heard David’s call. 

“That’s not David” she said as soon as she heard the voice. 

She stood up and walked out of the office, grabbing her keys and made for the exit. 

“Gretchen, where are you going?” Cameron asked. 

“To find David.” She answered. 

“Davey called out, remember?” Steve said as she passed by. 

“That wasn’t David’s voice. I know exactly whose voice that was.” Gwen left the store and for the second time that day she hopped into her car. 

She sped all the way to David’s, not caring she cut traffic or went through red lights. She parked in front of David’s house and noticed his car was gone. Gwen stared at the houses beside David’s. She wasn’t sure which one was Daniel’s. She walked to the house on the right and knocked on the door. 

Gwen waited a few minutes before the door opened to an elderly lady. 

“Oh! I got the wrong house.” Gwen smiled at the old woman. “I’m sorry!”

“It’s quite alright, dearie.” The woman smiled back. 

Gwen meant to turn around when a thought occurred. She looked over at the woman closing the door and said, “Excuse me?”

The woman opened the door again. “Yes?”

“How well do you know your next-door neighbor?”

The old woman narrowed her eyes. “Why that delinquent never turns down his rock and rock music. It’s so loud I can’t hear a thing! My grandson even hears it before he enters the Cul De Sac.”

Gwen stared at her confused then pointed to David’s house. “This neighbor?”

The lady looked to her right. The scowl immediately flipped to a smile. “Oh no! David is quite a nice young man! He often comes over with some leftover food he makes for his troublemaking foster son. Not sure what he sees in that boy, but he makes David shine like the sun. Why David even comes over sometimes to help when I need something fixed. Quite the handyman he is.” She brought a finger to her lips and pondered. “Come to think of it, I haven’t seen him in over a week.”

Gwen’s eyes widened “Do you remember the last time you saw him?”

“I think it was last Monday. I saw him pull up into his driveway but that was all I saw before I went inside. Is everything okay?” The lady asked genially concerned. 

“I think he’s in trouble.” She pointed at the white house beside David’s. “Do you know who lives in that house?”

The women frowned. “I don’t know him very well, but I believe his name was Daniel. He’s an odd fellow. I’ll catch him on his porch just staring at David’s house from time to time. I’ve never really tried to get to know him. The only time I talked to him was to welcome him to the neighborhood, but he wasn’t quite right in the head. He seemed off.”

“Yeah, tell me about it.” Gwen smiled at the woman. “Thank you for your time!”

“If you see David, tell him I have a whole bunch of roses ready to be picked.”

Gwen nodded. “I will.” She turned for the white house with a scowl and clenched fists. 

She walked up to Daniel’s door and pounded angrily on it. Gwen waited a few minutes before the door opened and the man she was looking for was there. 

“Oh, hello.” Daniel greeted her. 

“You fucking bastard!” Gwen snarled. “Where is he?!” She demanded. 

Daniel stared at her with a confused expression. “Who?”

“You know exactly who! David! Where’s David and Max?!”

“I believe they went on vacation. Didn’t David call you?” Daniel asked. 

“Don’t fuck with me! I heard ‘David’s’ call for work. That was your voice!”

Daniel smiled pleasantly. “I’m sorry, Gwen was it? But I don’t know what you’re talking about.”

Gwen got in his face. “I think you do.” She glanced behind him and started shouting “David! Max!”

“Gwen-” Daniel’s smile widened, and his head creaked to the side. “-you are behaving rather inappropriately.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes and pointed at him. “I know you have them!” She shoved him and barged into his house. “David! Max!”

She searched around his too white living room. She ran towards the closest door and jiggled the handle, but it was locked.

“David! Max!!” She called again.

“Gwen.” Daniel said. He closed the front door and smiled at her. “They’re not here. I’d be more than happy to prove it to you.”

Gwen narrowed her eyes at him. She smirked at him. “Yes. I want you to show me.”

Daniel smiled in what would be considered sweet, but Gwen knew better. He was being sneaky.

The blond approached her, getting too close to her. His blue eyes glanced sideways at her, which held something sinister and dark yet amusing. Gwen knew she needed to keep her guard up. Daniel was a freak.

He unlocked the door and opened it and showed it to the female with a smile. “Here you go. My office. You see, no David or Max.”

Gwen raised her brow and cautiously entered the room. She looked around the nice-looking office, seeing nothing at of place. It was like a nice expensive office with a huge map on the wall. There was a business planner on a large desk with a bunch of appointments and meetings written on it. There were some nice scenery photos on the wall with a big expensive camera. She glanced at his computer and saw the desktop picture was of him playing a violin on a stage.

She turned and glowered at his smug face. “Show me the rest of your house.”

Daniel chuckled. “Certainly.” He showed her the door. “Right this way.”

He led her down the hallway and opened the door to right, leading to the bedroom.

She glanced in the room, seeing all the walls were bare, in fact, his whole room was bare. There was nothing in the room except from paint buckets and brushes.

Daniel walked to the other room across the master bedroom and opened the door. All the things in the bedroom were in the spare room.

Gwen entered the spare room and investigated the room. She couldn’t get in with all the junk in the way.

“David? Max?” She called again.

“They can’t hear you, Gwen.” Daniel chuckled. “Because they’re not in here.”

She glowered. “Show me what’s behind every door.”

Daniel laughed again. “The rest of the rooms are closets and bathrooms.”

“I don’t care. Show me.”

Daniel’s eyes widened, and his head tilted to the side. “Very well.”

The blond showed her the rest of the house, opening the closets and bathroom. Gwen didn’t see anything out of place but the vibe in the house was unsettling. It was off and uncomfortable. There was no evidence, but she had a gut feeling they were in this house somewhere.

“Are you satisfied, Gwen?” Daniel asked.

Gwen glowered at him. “Show me your bedroom again.”

“Very well.” Daniel rolled his eyes and showed her the room one last time. “The bedroom, once again.” 

She entered the room and glanced around again. Gwen sighed, still not seeing anything out of place. She pulled out her phone and glanced at the time. Her phone slipped out of her hand and tumbled onto the ground. She bent down to pick up her phone. Something shined on the ground from the beam of the sunlight in the window. She pinched at it and upon further evaluation she saw it was a strand of red hair.

 _He has him! This proves it!_ She stood up and glanced at Daniel. 

“If that’s all, Gwen, I’d like to get back to painting my room.” Daniel said.

“Fine.” Gwen said. She didn’t have any reason to be here any further. At least not with Daniel staring at her with those wide eyes and eerie grin.

Daniel led her out the door and opened it for her. “Have a wonderful day, Gwen and don’t worry about David and Max. They’re having the time of their life on their vacation, I can assure you.”

Gwen feigned a smile at him. “I hope so.” She said and walked out his house towards her car. “I know you have them motherfucker and I’m gonna prove it.” She looked at the red hair in the palm of her hand. “I really hope you guys are okay.”


	17. Chapter 17

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait. Work has been riding my ass lately and I had a minor writer's block. I was going to wait until after my birthday tomorrow to post this but ao3 decided to finally fucking work so here we are.
> 
> Thanks for your patience <3 Here's another long chapter kids!

David’s throat was so dry. His lips were chapped against the duct tape still stuck to his lips. His body was stiff from being stuck in the same position. He was still covered in blood from that frightful bath. He was drenched in sweat and unfortunately, other bodily fluids. He’d been locked in the dark for what seemed like an eternity. No matter how adjusted his eyes got to the dark he still couldn’t see anything. He could feel the soft carpet he’d landed on which was now wet and smelled of urine. He could hear the humming of something in the room which frightened him at first, but it sounded on and off every once in a while and came to recognize it as fridge. 

David couldn’t help but wonder what else was in this room. This room Daniel claimed was for him.

He didn’t exactly see what else was in this room. His vision was gone, and he couldn’t move from his position. If he was honest with himself, he was a little afraid to know what else was in this room. What else did Daniel keep in here?

The ceiling above him creaked with the sound of footsteps. He hadn’t heard them much since Daniel last threw him in. Sometimes he could hear Max above, pacing. The heavier steps didn’t pound as often, he’d hear them occasionally, but nothing more. Now, he heard them above him. The sound of the ceiling creaked open. A blast of new air struck him and was blinded from the light above.

“Oh, Davey.” He heard Daniel tsk. “Look what you’ve done. You’ve soiled yourself.” He shook his head. Not really effected by what he was seeing other than David.

The blond walked down the steps into the room and bent down to look at David. He scrunched up his nose at the smell of urine but otherwise smiled lovingly at David. He brushed his hand through the redhead’s hair.

“I hope you’ve learned your lesson, Davey.” Daniel said. He smiled and stepped away from David, going towards the humming sound and retrieving a cold water bottle, confirming David’s thoughts about a fridge. 

“I’m sure you’re thirsty.” He helped David into a sitting position and pulled out his dagger.

The blond held David’s jaw and brought the dagger to his face. The ginger froze when the blade touched his skin.

“Hold completely still, Davey.” Daniel purred.

David obeyed.

Daniel slipped the blade through the tape and cut it. He slowly and carefully peeled it off David’s lips, to which he whimpered in pain. Once free, Daniel pressed their lips together.

“I’ve missed those lips.” He murmured. He caressed his face. “I missed you. Try not to piss me off anymore, okay Flower?”

David said nothing. He honestly couldn’t find the muscle nor will to move his lips. His throat hurt, and it was dry. He desperately wanted the water.

“Here you go, my sweet.” Daniel lifted David’s chin, and poured the ice water into his parting lips.

David released a low moan as the water slid down his dry throat, soaking into the flesh, renewing it like wilted plants. He felt the cold liquid slide down into the pit of his empty stomach. He drank desperately, slurping it up like a dying dog.

“Don’t drink too fast, Davey. You’ll get a brain freeze.” Daniel warned him.

However, David didn’t care. After three days of no water, he was going to drink every drop. He ended up drinking the whole bottle within seconds and earned the brain freeze but he didn’t care. His throat was no longer dry.

“Let’s get you washed up.” Daniel said. 

He moved his dagger and freed David’s legs. He helped the ginger to his feet, whom wobbled and collided into Daniel. David’s legs had been stuck in the same position for three days. They’d fallen asleep and stiffened. He had no feeling in them.

Daniel was quick to act. He caught David and gently grabbed David’s arm with one hand and wrapped his arm around his waist to support him.

The two walked up the steps slowly, David was thankful his captor was being patient and slow with him. They reached the top of the steps to which David winced at the light, not having seen it in three days. Again, Daniel was patient to let him get used to it. It took a while for him to adjust. It hurt seeing the light again but once he regained his vision, Daniel led him out of the closet and into Max’s room.

David’s gaze immediately went to Max, whom thankfully was asleep. The ginger didn’t want Max to see him like this. He didn’t know how frightful he looked. He watched as they passed him, his small body slowly rising and falling with each deep breath he took. He’d fallen asleep with his broken arm flat on the ground while the other rested on his bare body. His face wasn’t as peaceful as it usually was when he slept. He could see his eyes moving rapidly behind his lids while he whimpered in pain: He was having a nightmare. And he’d only wake up to it being his reality.

They left the room and entered the bedroom. David noticed the room had been repainted, the smell of paint strong as they entered, and the pictures and other framed items amongst the furniture had been rearranged. That would explain some of the sounds he’d heard. He didn’t know why Daniel decided to rearrange his room but didn’t question it.

Daniel led him to the bathroom and escorted him to the shower. He hooked his collar up to the chain then cut off the washcloth still wrapped behind his back. David whimpered when they were free having been stuck like that. It hurt. He’d lost circulation to his arms and now the feeling was beginning to return.

Daniel moved to turn the water on. He pulled the knob. The shower head hissed and released the water. David whimpered when the cold water struck but once it started to heat up, he slowly inched into the water. He let out another soft moan when the water cascaded over him. He felt so disgusting being stuck in that hole for three days. His eyes fell to the tiles and he watched as the dirty water slipped down the drain.

Daniel moved to grab the loofah and body wash but stopped when David glanced at him with those big doe eyes and asked if he could wash himself. It really was hard to deny David anything he wanted when he used those eyes. He smiled and kissed David again before announcing he’d make him something to eat and left the room.

The redhead let out a sigh of relief. Even though he spent the last three days alone and he did want human contact, from Daniel; he’d rather die than want any sort of contact from him. What he wanted was back in that room with the little body asleep on the floor. 

The tears came gushing out of him like he’d never cried before in his life. He wanted so badly to hold Max. He sought the comfort only Max brought. He needed to feel his tiny body in his embrace. He needed to feel Max alive in his arms. He’d been surrounded by so much blood and death, he just needed that comfort, that reassurance that there was still life somewhere in this house of death. 

David felt so hopeless. He was always one to look to the bright side of everything, but he was starting to spiral out of that. He was no longer feeling like himself anymore. He felt he was barely holding onto who he was and was afraid what would happen if he let go. He would no longer be the man he was. Daniel was slowly changing him, and he hated it. Thankfully, the one grasp of himself he had to cling onto was Max. 

He cried for a few moments later before giving himself a pep talk. Promising he and Max would escape Daniel. They would escape and be a happy family. He had to believe that. He _would_ believe that.

The gingered prisoner started scrubbing himself clean. He grabbed the loofah and body wash and washed his tainted skin. The blood was a little difficult to wash off. He scrubbed so much his skin turned red. However, he managed to cleanse himself of the blood. He moved for the shampoo and conditioner and washed his hair. He felt loads better when he was completely cleaned.

Unfortunately, his small moment of bliss was interrupted by his captor returning to the bathroom. The white sadist appeared with a towel and a pair of green briefs. He smiled lovingly at his captive, walking to caress his now cleansed face. 

“There’s my clean flower.” He cooed. His long slender fingers ran through his wet red hair. “I’ve missed this face. Let’s get you something to eat. My sweet Davey must be hungry.”

David’s stomach growled. Daniel chuckled and kissed David. He unlocked the ginger from the shower chain and escorted him to the kitchen. Daniel didn’t have to worry about David trying to escape. He knew he was weak and tired from lack of food and water which was perfect. 

The blond brought the ginger to the kitchen and sat him at the table where a plate of white rice and water awaited.  Once David sat down, he began to eat almost immediately, unable to control himself from how starving he was. He didn’t care that the rice was bland. It was something to put in his stomach. 

Daniel watched with a coy smile as his lover eat. He knew the cute redhead wouldn’t care about a bland meal when he was starving. It set his new plan in motion. He would only feed David water and rice and mutter words into his skull until he was brainwashed to obey his every word. He would no longer worry about David attempting to escape. He would listen to every word and obey his every order. When he spoke he would mutter how he loves Daniel. Once fully under his control he would dispose of Max. It was brilliant. 

The blond was so wrapped up in his mind he hadn’t notice David finish his so-called meal. The gingered man didn’t feel that satisfaction of being full. He was still starving but at least his stomach had something in it. David glanced over at the kitchen, longing for more when he realized it had been rearranged. His brows furrowed, and he glanced at the opening into the living room seeing it too had been rearranged. 

“Did you rearrange the house?” David asked softly. 

“I did. I did some spring cleaning while you were in your room. Good thing I did too. Your friend from the store came by.”

David looked at him confused. “Friend?”

Daniel nodded. “That’s right, Davey. The girl you work with.”

David’s eyes lit up. “Gwen??”

Again, Daniel nodded. He sat down and leaned over to his prey and played with his drying hair. “Yep. Apparently, she didn’t fall for my impersonation of you when I called your work and Max’s school.”

“You called my work and the school?”

Daniel laughed. “Of course. I can’t have people thinking you’re missing and come looking for you. I pretended to be you and told your them you were taking Max on a vacation and wouldn’t be back for some time. “

“Gwen came looking for me.” David said more to himself than his captor. He smiled then smirked at Daniel. “She recognized your voice.”

Daniel raised a brow. “How do you know this?”

“My boss records all calls. She knows I would never abruptly leave work without notice unless it was an emergency. She knew you were the only suspect if I disappeared!” His features softened as his eyes fell to the floor. “She warned me to be cautious of you.” He closed his eyes.

_I should’ve listened to her and Max._

The guilt faded instantly as he felt a new hope surge through him. He stared defiantly into Daniel’s cold blue eyes. “She knows you have me.”

The cultist laughed. His fingers moved to caress his jawline then he tightly grasped onto the redhead’s chin. “Oh, Davey, do you think she’s going to come rescue you?”

David nodded. “Yes. I know she will.”

Daniel laughed again. “She won’t. She barged into my house looking for you, but she found no evidence whatsoever. That’s why I said it was good timing. Every proof that I have you was gone. She even saw the bedroom which was bare. There was no sign of your existence.”

The defiance in David’s eyes never faltered. Instead a smug smile grew on his lips. “If you think she is going to stop then you’re wrong. She won’t stop until she finds me. I know it.”

Daniel’s demeanor shifted. His head tilted to the side in that unnatural manner and his eyes and lips grew wide. “What is your relationship with Gwen?”

“We’re just friends and co-workers. You should know since you’ve been stalking me.”

“The way you talk about her makes me question if there is something more going on.” His blue eyes grew dark. “Do you perhaps like Gwen?”

David’s smug face faltered to one of confusion. “No? We’re just friends.”

“Nothing else?”

“No.”

“You’re not lying to me are you, Flower?”

“No, I’m not! Gwen and I are just friends!”

Daniel studied him a moment longer before deciding his lover was telling the truth. “Good, because you belong to me.”

The defiance returned to shimmer in those green orbs. “No, I don’t. Kidnapping a person doesn’t make them belong to you, Daniel. No matter how many times you rape me or what you do to me, I will _NEVER_ belong to you.”

Daniel smirked. “Want to bet?” He leaned closer to David until their eyes were centimeters apart. “I’m going to make you want me.”

Abruptly, Daniel got up and gripped David’s collar, pulling him along behind him like a dog in trouble. They entered Max’s room where the boy was stirring awake, but David missed any chance of saying something to him.

The blond man tossed David back into the hole. He was instantly greeted to a wet spot that smelt of carpet cleaner. Daniel must’ve washed the spot where David urinated. The creaking of wood caught his attention and he watched Daniel descend from the ladder. The redhead realized now that there was light in the small room. He glanced behind him and gasped. His body freezing in shock.

The room bore a single mattress with a bed and blanket. There was a small end table with a single lamp and handcuffs on it. Beside it, a small dresser with two drawers, filled with only Daniel knows. And a small television with a DVD player beside it. To his left was a small fridge humming with a couple of small towels on top of it. 

What scared him was on the other side of the room. There was a strange looking leather swing with some straps dangling beside it. Another part had some leather straps dangling from the ceiling with chains linked on some of them. 

In between both of those was an altar. The symbol of the cult on the wall above with David’s face plastered in the middle. There were candles and figures that were shaped just like him. There was a deer’s skull with dead pine leaves sticking out of the eye sockets, a rusted old compass, a small frame with a red butterfly dead inside, small emerald looking rocks and a jar of teeth.

“Wha-what is all this?!” David panicked. 

“This is your room, Flower. Other than meals and using the bathroom this is where you will be living for the rest of your life.”

David looked at him horrified. “The rest of my life??”

Daniel grinned. He walked over to David and attempted to touch him, but the redhead flinched then scooted away. He jumped to his feet and backed away from the blond. 

“Yes, my love. I spent months working on this room just for you. I even placed special gifts over there for you. Think of them as a home warming gift.”

“There’s a deer skull and teeth on there! How are those home warming gifts?!”

“Each gift has a special meaning to them. The deer skull was from the day I first saw you. The jar of teeth from each impure sacrifice I did when I saw you at your work before I moved here. And so on and so forth. Every single one is a tribute to you my love for David.” He walked towards David.

The ginger shook his head. He gripped his head and looked at the blond in disbelief. 

_Just when I thought he couldn’t get any more deranged he proves me wrong._

David’s body began to tremble. He collapsed onto the mattress, too tired and weak to stay standing. 

“Now Davey, it’s about time you show _your_ love to me.” Daniel said with dark lust. 

The fear in David was forgotten at the blond’s words. David stared at him defiantly. “I don’t love you and I never will!”

Daniel’s head creaked to the side. “Oh, you will, Davey. It’s only a matter of time before you truly love me but for today I will be fine with induced love.”

David didn’t have time to ask what he meant. Daniel sprang on him like a wolf to its prey. He grabbed David and flung him over towards the leather harness near the altar. He slipped the harness over David’s bare chest. The ginger fought against him, but his state was too weakened to make much of an effort. The blond placed his bruised wrists in the thick chained cuffs above his head and latched them in. He moved to the only clothing on, his briefs, and slipped them off and tossed them behind him. He reached for his legs and lifted his thighs into another dangling leather strap and fastened them in. Lastly, he gripped his slender legs behind his thighs and latched the anklet to the thigh straps.

“Let me go!” David demanded as he wiggled throughout the whole process. “Daniel, please I-“

“Shhh” Daniel brought a pale finger to those chapped lips. He smiled at him cruelly while stepping back and admiring his handiwork. 

The cultist enjoyed seeing David bound before him in his position, his arms fastened above him, legs bound to thighs and forced apart, revealing that sweet gift between. Perhaps he should’ve thought of this long before. Everything looked good on David, but black leather and chains looked especially appetizing. He couldn’t wait to fuck him. He’d been patient these past three days. He really hadn’t had a good fuck since the redhead was bound to his bed. The bath would’ve been a dream if David hadn’t overreacted. But this would make up for that. Once he gave David the drug, all would be forgiven.

Daniel walked over to the end table by the bed and opened the drawer. He pulled out a small vial of something then walked over to David with a coy smile. He shook the small thing in his hand as he approached David, taunting him with it. The ginger stared at the vial with beautiful feared eyes while trying to decipher what contained inside. Daniel walked up to him and clasped his hand over his mouth then flicked the vial lid up and brought it to David’s nose, giving him no choice but to inhale it. After a good whiff, Daniel recalled the vial and capped it.

“Wha-what was that?” David asked, the strange smell still lingering in his nostrils.

“Well, I call it a love potion.” Daniel stated. He looked at the vial and admired it. “This little baby is going to make you love me.” He blue eyes glanced back at him with dark lust. “And make you love everything I do to your body.”

David’s fearful expression grew. “What?”

Daniel nodded. “Yes, remember what I said earlier? I was going to make you love me even if it’s injected love. Sadly, it’s temporary but eventually you _will_ love me.”

“I will never love you Daniel!” Yelled at him before he suddenly froze.

His brows furrowed. His body felt strange. It was heating up but in a different way. His heart was beginning to beat quicker, nearly pounding against his chest. His face was beginning to burn as well as his body. He felt Daniel cup his face and force their gaze to meet.

“You’re starting to feel good aren’t you, Davey?” Daniel purred.

David didn’t answer. His lower body was far more heated, and he felt himself wanting to be touched.

“I...I don’t....ngh” David squeezed his eyes.

Daniel smiled and leaned to lick around his ear shell. David released a moan-like cry. He gasped when he felt his dick twitch. His eyes snapped open and he gazed down to see his length growing hard. 

“No! This...it can’t-“

“-it can and it is, Flower.” Daniel said, he leaned over and pressed their lips together. “Now before I enter you, I’m going to really make you beg for me.” He chuckled darkly.

He pulled away and returned to the drawer on the other side and pulled a strange little device with a cable connected to a controller. Whatever it was David didn’t like the look of it.

Daniel happily hummed on his way back to him. He opened a bottle of lube and squirted on his fingers before he lifted David hanging body up to get a better view of his ass. His humming growing louder once he inserted his finger inside David, shoving it deep to hear him both moan and cry out.

“Does it feel good, Davey?” He asked as he thrusted his finger in and out.

“Ngh, y-yes.” David found himself saying. His eyes were squeezed shut, head to the side while his breath was heavy. 

Daniel’s cold wet fingers inside him felt good and he hated it. He hated how his body craved his fingers entering and thrusting inside him, stretching him out. To his delight and dismay, the fingers were recoiled, and something harder entered inside, almost shoved in deeper than his fingers could ever get. The ginger opened his eyes to see a cable coming out of his rear.

“Wha-what is that?” David squeaked.

All he got was a lust-filled smirk. Daniel held up the controller in his hand and pressed down on the button. The thing inside David began to vibrate. David cried out then moaned as it quivered inside him. He arched his back and moaned again. The sensation both strange and wonderful. The vibrating grew a little more intense, causing David to moan again and his dick to twitch.

“What are you d-doing to me?” David cried out. He moaned again. 

His heart was beating more, his chest falling and rising with each escaped breath. His body was on fire with pleasure and he hated it so much.  He didn’t want to be feeling so good. He didn’t want this poison inside him forcing him to feel things he should with a woman.

Suddenly, he felt something grip his cock. He opened his heavy eyes to see Daniel’s pale hand wrapped around his throbbing dick. He smiled creepily at him while he stroke the shaft, he thumbed the head and slipped in the slit. David cried out desperately.

“S-stop!” David begged. His moans growing louder. His hips were moving slightly to fuck Daniel’s hand. The intensity of the viberator inside him was upped again and again. 

Tears were falling from his eyes. His face and body so hot he felt like he was going to melt onto the floor. He felt his heart literally pound against his chest like it was going to burst out. He felt so out of breath, like he was running a marathon or something. All inside him was filled with unwanted bliss.

The viberator increased more. David screamed. The pleasure was beginning to hurt but it still somehow felt so good. Daniel’s hand was replaced with his mouth and he’d inserted a finger inside his ass to join in with the viberator. His tongue slid around the head, sucking at it, then slipped in slit. He bobbed his head up and down, taking in more of his throbbing length, wetting it with his saliva. Meanwhile, his fingers were thrusting inside him and twirled around.

It was all too much! It was overwhelming pleasure. He felt like he was going to explode. His moans were those of a desperate whore’s and he cried out when he felt the peak of bliss release out his member and into Daniel’s mouth. He cried out and panted louder, desperately trying to regain air in his lungs.

“Oh boy, Davey. You really enjoyed that!” Daniel chuckled. He licked his lips of David’s cum. “I did too! You truly are tasty, Davey. I should’ve thought of this a long time ago.” His blue eyes darkened. “Now, it’s my turn.”

He pulled out the viberator then unbuttoned his pants. He pulled the lube out and squirted the gel on top his own throbbing length. He made sure to coat his thick cock before he slipped himself inside.

Both men moaned. David absolutely hated to admit how great Daniel felt inside him. His dick fit inside him so snug, his ring of muscles wrapped around his pulsing length like a blanket.

“Do I feel good, Flower?” Daniel asked. His hand moved to David’s face, caressing his sweating skin. He smiled as he took in David’s pleasured face. His cheeks were rosy red, green eyes filled with haze. He was too adorable. “Do you want me, Flower?”

He thrusted inside David. The ginger moaned, his back arched and his dick twitched.

Daniel stopped and asked again. “David, do you want me?”

David panted. Tears streamed down his eyes. His body was pleading for pleasure; for Daniel to move further inside him. It didn’t matter how badly David personally didn’t want it, his body was in control now.

“Yes, I-I w-want you.” David’s mouth moved on its own.

Daniel’s smile stretched across his cheeks, almost something like the grinch smiling. Daniel leaned down and claimed David’s lips and began moving inside. The redhead cried out against the mouth on his with a moan of pleasure. He kissed back hungrily while Daniel penetrated him. Daniel’s tongue slipped inside his mouth and tasted the purity of everything David. His hands gripped on his thighs while he moved. Each moan from David caused him to pound deeper inside him, like it was a game to see how louder he could be.

This sensation of pleasure from Daniel was overwhelming. His body was devouring him in every way he could. Enjoy everything that was happening to him. David was trapped inside his own body. Locked away and buried like a time capsule. He didn’t want to feel pleasure from the man who stalked him, who kidnapped him and who raped him. He wanted to feel this pleasure from a woman he loved not from Daniel. At this moment he’d rather have anyone other than Daniel making him feel like this.

Daniel suddenly hoisted David’s legs over his shoulders and fucked him heavily. His dick stretching well past any other point he’d been in before, hitting a spot he knew would have David cry out with lust; and he did. He hit his g-spot and made David cry out with such a loud moan it bounced off the walls around him.

“Does that feel good, David? Do you enjoy me hitting you there?”

“Ye-yes.” David moaned.

Daniel grinned and hit the spot again, making him moan again.

“D-Daniel!” David moaned.

Daniel’s dick twitched. He moaned and lunged down to capture his lips. “Say my name again, Flower.” He pounded again into David. “Say my name.”

The ginger bit his lips, trying desperately to fight against the poison in his veins and defy Daniel. However, the cultist kept thrusting in that one spot, spouting out a wave of pleasure throughout his body. He moaned again.

“Say.my.name.” Daniel demanded. Thrusting with each word.

“Oh! D-Daniel!”

Daniel moaned and grinned with delight. His pace quickened. “Say it again, Davey.”

David didn’t respond.

“Again!” Daniel pulled himself all the way out then slammed back in.

“Daniel!”

Daniel repeated his actions. Pulling all the way out to slam back to hit that spot. His grip on David tightened, leaving bruises on his thighs. He wanted to hear David’s sounds; to hear his name.

“Say is again, David!”

“Daniel!” David screamed then felt Daniel release himself into him.

The two were quiet except for their breathing. 

“Mmmm, David.” Daniel cooed. He smiled down at the ginger and caressed his face. He absorbed the look on David’s face. “That was amazing. You felt so good.” He chuckled. “You seem to have enjoyed me as well. Practically devoured me.”

David couldn’t look at him. His eyes were staring at the floor with a lost look. He closed his eyes and tried to concentrate on something else, but his body was still tumbling and turning over with pleasure. He wanted more. His body wanted more. Already his dick was hardening again, and his body seemed to yearn for Daniel.

“Oh? Ready to go again?” Daniel laughed and forced David to look at him as they kissed. “I should’ve used this drug on you a long time ago.“

He spun David around and started fucking him again. David cried out again with bliss. It felt even better being fucked from behind. David moaned uncontrollably, loudly in desperation.

“Oh Davey, you’re even more lewd from behind.” Daniel laughed. “I really do love seeing you like this. It’s so nice to see you relax and enjoy yourself rather than defy me. It would make every situation better if you just obeyed.”

Daniel pounded into David relentlessly. Enjoying his pleasure moans that escaped his throat.

It was like that the whole night. After Daniel fucked him from behind, he unhooked David from the ceiling, keeping him tied in the harness and moved him to the bed. He bound his hands behind him and forced the drug back into his system when he noticed it fading. He unendingly fucked David into the mattress, much like the first night he’d taken him. The only difference this time was David was enjoying it.

Sometime around midnight, Daniel came for what felt like the hundredth time inside David. After composing himself he pulled out of David and zipped up his pants. He leaned over and began unstrapping David from his bounds.

“That was one sweet loving.” Daniel purred. “I’m glad we got to be together like that. It felt so right, didn’t it?”

David said nothing.

Daniel turned him over and unlatched the binds on his thighs. “I’ll have to get more of that drug. It’s so fun to see you like that!” He leaned over and captured his lips. “I wish I could sleep with you tonight, Davey but I have things to do tomorrow and I’m behind on a few work-related things.” He brushed David’s hair. “But don’t worry, Flower. I’ll sleep with you another night.” He kissed him again. “Sleep tight, Davey.”

Daniel hummed his way towards the ladder, climbed it up and exited the trap door. 

David curled up into a ball and sobbed into the mattress. He was disgusted with himself. He was disgusted how much he enjoyed Daniel inside him. Every filthy and disgusting thing he did to him, he loved it. He even called out Daniel’s name and _begged_ him inside. He was repulsed with himself. He hated himself. He covered his eyes with his face and cried loudly.

“What was wrong with me?” David wept. “I enjoyed it all. I enjoyed him raping me. I really am a worthless piece of shit. Just like that man used to say to me. I enjoyed being raped.” David broke out in a hysteric cry. He gripped his hair, pulling out a few in frustration. “I’m worthless! I’m disgusting! I’m just as he says! I’m a whore. A worthless disgusting whore.”

He wept uncontrollably, his body shaking uncontrollably. All he could do was hate himself and feel guilt crash into him like relentless waves.

“David?”

David snapped his head up. “Max?” He searched around his dimly lit prison. “Max, where are you?”

“I don’t know if you can hear me down there. I know he sound proofed the room, but I don’t know, maybe somehow you can hear me.”

David glanced up at the ceiling. “I can! Max I can hear you!”

“Look, David, I know he did something horrible to you. I have an idea what it was but it’s not your fault. Whatever he did or made you feel, it wasn’t you okay? He drugged you. You don’t control what the drug does to you. Don’t beat yourself up...okay?”

David smiled to himself. He wiped the tears from his eyes and just smiled at the ceiling.  “You’re right, Max.” He shut his eyes. “It wasn’t me. It was the drug. I’d never…never enjoy something like that and I haven’t since he’s taken us. Thank you.”

“David” 

David opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling. “Yes, Max?”

“I’m going to get us out.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Three more chapter kids!


	18. Chapter 18

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Two more chapters kids! Here we go! This is the longest chapter so far and it is full of a looooooooooooooooooot of shit. Prepare yourself...

Max found himself waking up to the sound of David protesting. He opened his eyes and sat up, watching Daniel toss David into the trap door before he descended in afterwards. 

That was the last he saw or heard of them for hours. He pressed his ear against the floor and tried to listen but heard nothing. He knew Daniel was saying something to David but there was nothing to be heard.

Daniel soundproofed the room. Figures.

The imprisoned boy found himself staring at the floor the whole while they were down there. He knew what was probably happening. 

They were down there for hours. Max knew then if he didn’t know now that David was being raped. He’d seen Daniel take weird things down there which were probably being used on his caretaker.

Finally, around midnight, Daniel emerged from the closet. He took a deep breath and stared at Max with satisfaction.

“Drugs are wonderful, aren’t they?” Daniel asked Max before he hummed his way out of the room, not waiting for the boy’s reply.

“You fucking bastard! You’re going to end up killing him with all those drugs!” Max snapped after him.

His answer was the sound of the door slamming behind. Max glowered at it then glanced to the floor. He slowly and carefully scooted to the ground, placing his good hand on the floor and pat the carpet.

“David?” He said to it. He rolled his eyes to himself, feeling a little idiotic for this but he had an unknown urge to do so. “I don’t know if you can hear me down there. I know he sound proofed the room, but I don’t know, maybe somehow you can hear me.”

He sighed. “Look, David, I know he did something horrible to you. I have an idea what it was but-“ Max remembered what Daniel said about drugs. He didn’t know what that freak did but with the triumphant expression he could guess he forced David to do or feeling something, he didn’t want to. “It’s not your fault. Whatever he did or made you feel, it wasn’t you okay? He drugged you. You don’t control what the drug does to you. Don’t beat yourself up...okay?”

He glanced up at the wall under the bed. He sighed and began sitting up but froze when he noticed something. He crawled under the bed, hissing and whimpering as he moved his broken arm. He crawled a little bit further then grabbed the strange indent in the carpet. It was cold in his hand. He looked at it and felt his heart stop.

He quickly scooted out from under the bed and stared at the small tool in his hand.

“David” He smirked and stared at the floor, as if he could see David. “I’m going to get us out.”

* * *

 

A couple days past since David was trapped under the house. The only times he’d been allowed out was for the bathroom and to eat a plate of rice and water. He didn’t know why he wasn’t allowed to cook anymore especially after Daniel said he’d go shopping for what David put on a list. He guessed it was just something to cheer him up? Unfortunately, his deal with Daniel to feed Max ended too. The blond still gave Max food, but it was just the same as he was eating: rice. He didn’t understand why they were being given that, but Max did. 

Daniel was trying to brainwash them. He’d seen this method before on tv. Depriving them of protein and contact with each other and so on. In no time they’d be brainwashed to do whatever Daniel wanted them to do. That motivated Max to hurry and free himself. Ever since he’d found the small screwdriver he’d been trying to pick the lock, but it was hard when his dominate arm was broken. He’d been trying with his left, but it was difficult. Not to mention, it didn’t help when Daniel entered the room. Max had to be careful and sneaky when he tried to pick the lock. Thankfully, Daniel was distracted, unfortunately, it was with David. 

Daniel was thrilled to bit to have David in the room designed for him. He’d worked hard over the past months, digging it by hand, making sure it was soundproof and comfortable for his Flower. He’d also enjoyed playing with the new toys he got especially for David. A few times he bound the ginger to the headboard and inserted anal beads and viberators. There were also a few positions and bondages he performed on him, like using the swing and putting him in a bondage rope harness. He never used a dildo. He believed the only dick to be inside David was his own. He always made sure to use that sweet sweet drug on David and force him to love everything done to him. 

David hated himself for enjoying the rape. He hated Daniel for forcing him to enjoy it. After Daniel was done raping him and left him alone in the room, David would grab a water from his little fridge then curl up on the bed and cry. However, many times he’d cry he always recalled what Max said that first night and he’d feel a little better. 

He wished he could see Max. Daniel made sure to blindfold him when he left his prison. Of course, he could hear Max call out for him but with the blindfold and gag he was forced to wear he couldn’t see nor respond. It was torture. Pure torture.

David sat on the edge of his mattress inside his dimly lit prison. He wore nothing but a pair of green briefs. All over his sweating body were scratches and bite marks. There were bruises from the bondage Daniel used recently. David’s wrists were bruised and scarred they were almost completely purple. Daniel had stopped treating David’s injuries since the day of the blood bath. David couldn’t help but wonder if they’d ever heal. It was past the point where if he moved his hands his wrists stung badly. 

The imprisoned man sighed and brought a bottle of water to his chapped lips and sipped the cold liquid. His body felt weak and his stomach hurt from lack of nutrients. He wondered if he’d die by starvation. Eating rice was barely enough to keep him alive. What he longed for was some meat or something with taste!

The sound of footsteps above creaked indicating Daniel’s approach. He sighed heavily when the latch door opened. There had been a few times when David tried to escape. He attempted to push Daniel out of the way and run up the ladder but in his weakened state is was a futile move and just ended up with him getting punished.  So, he stopped only because he was no match for Daniel, but he didn’t stop planning. He knew he’d get out. He had to hold to that hope. That hope that he was hanging onto by a single thread. 

“Hello flower~” Daniel greeted him. 

David sighed and looked at him with emotionless eyes. 

The blond grinned at him, head tilting to the side. “I bought you something.”

David said nothing. 

“Aren’t you going to ask me what it is?”

David sighed and looked at him sadly. “What is it?”

Daniel chuckled and wagged a finger. “Ask me what I got you.”

David sighed again. He’d roll his eyes if it didn’t result with a slap. “Daniel, what did you get me?”

The cultist nodded in approval. “That’s more like it, Flower.” Daniel revealed what was behind his back: a bar with white leather cuffs attached to each end, red climbing rope and a gag bar. 

“Wha-what is that?” David asked, scooting away from the blond and pressed his back against the cold concrete wall behind him.

Daniel clicked his tongue in glee and showcased the items. “These items are used in another form of BDSM called the strappando bondage.”

David shook his head. “Daniel, please. I can’t do any more of these bdsm things! They...they really hurt.” David held back the stinging of tears in his eyes. “I hurt all over Daniel! I don’t want to hurt like this anymore!”

The cult leader walked up to the man cowering against the wall. He gripped his chin in a possessive manner and smiled that too wide grin. “It wouldn’t hurt if you would just accept my love, Davey.” He pressed their lips together then caressed his bruised cheek with his thumb. “I want us to be together forever. Just love me and it won’t hurt anymore. Just say, ‘I love you, Daniel.”

David shook his head then slapped Daniel. “I told you once and I’ll keep telling you as long as you hold me captive: I will _NEVER_ love you, Daniel!”

The blond’s face grew completely dark as he cupped his red cheek. His blue eyes turned cold to the point goosebumps broke out onto David’s skin. He could see his own breath and feel the temperature in the room drop. His eyes widened bigger than any time he’d ever seen them grow. His smile was so wide, his jaw should’ve snapped in two. His head tilted in an unnatural angle it seemed his head would fall off his neck. It was truly frightening and made David almost pee himself in fear. Daniel was no man at this point. He was a demon.

The blond gripped the ginger’s neck, squeezing tightly to cut off his air supply.

David gasped and clawed at the hands on his throat, trying to fight him off but proven futile in his weaken state.

“I’ve had just about enough of that behavior from you, David.” Daniel growled. “All I have ever wanted since the very beginning was your love. It is the one thing in this disgusting world I’ve wanted and it’s the one thing I just can’t seem to get. I don’t like when things don’t go my way. Your bad behavior ends tonight.” He squeezed harder and brought David’s almost blue face closer. “So, here’s tonight’s agenda: I’m going to put you in the strappando bondage and screw you senseless. Then I’m going to bring you upstairs and kill your precious Max because he just doesn’t seem to keep you in line anymore so what’s the point in keeping him alive? Then I’m going to screw you on top of his corpse.” Daniel started laughing manically. 

The demented man released David’s throat and threw him on the bed. David had no time to catch his breath before Daniel placed the gag in the heaving man’s mouth and strapped him in. He grabbed David’s arms and twisted them backwards and brutally tied the rope around his wrists. Next, he threw the rope over a hook in the ceiling and angled his arms, so he was forced to bend forward. Lastly, He cuffed the spreader bar between his legs, forcing them apart and exposing his abused entrance.

“Beautiful David. Simply beautiful.” Daniel praised with a dark chuckle. He pulled out his cock and positioned himself. “Get ready for a raw loving, David.”

He laughed and stuck his aching un-lubed member inside the bounded victim.

* * *

 

Gwen slammed her fists on the desk of the police receptionist. “What do you mean there’s nothing you can do?!” 

It had been three days since she found the red hair from Daniel’s. She had raced to the police station insisting David was missing and Daniel kidnapped him. They’d ask if she had any proof and when she told them she found a piece of his hair. The police laughed.

“Miss there is no evidence to back up your claim.” The receptionist replied.

“How do you know? David has been missing for almost three weeks! I’ve filed a missing person’s report and you shits haven’t done anything to find him! I know exactly where he is!”

“Ma’am, we have sent officers to this Daniel’s house and he answered our questions perfectly and without hesitation. He told us David and his foster son went on vacation and doesn’t know any more than that.”

Gwen threw her arms up. “Of course, he said that! He’s the one that made it up!” She took a deep breath and pinched the bridge of her nose. “Isn’t there anything you can do? Like maybe get off your lazy asses and search his fucking house for my friend??”

The secretary huffed. “Look ma’am, you’ve been coming here every day for the past three days. We’ve tried to help but there’s not much we can do. According to your work and the school, this David called and informed them they were going on vacation.”

“Then listen to the recording at my work and listen to Daniel talk! It’s his voice!”

“Listen ma’am, I understand your frustration, but all evidence points to your friend going on vacation.”

“Un-be-fucking-livable!” Gwen snapped. She threw her hands in the air. “You’re all useless!”

Gwen stormed out of the police station in rage and disbelief. How could they not believe that Daniel had them?! Yeah, maybe David’s hair could’ve fallen from anywhere to an outsider’s perspective, but the fact of the matter was, she found that strand _IN_ Daniel’s bedroom. If only they would listen to Daniel’s voice on the recorder and in person. They’d recognize it!

“I can’t wait anymore for the useless police to do anything.” Gwen said to herself. “I don’t even know why I went to them first instead of doing something myself!” She ran to her car.

Once inside she buckled up and sped out and away from the police station towards Daniel’s house. Her violet eyes glanced up at the setting sky seeing that the night was about to creep over. She smirked at it.

“Good it’s almost completely dark. It’ll be easier to sneak into that freak’s house and find them.”

She took a deep breath to calm her shaky hands and nerves. Gwen’s face softened as she sighed and looked at the sky sadly.

“Hang on David, Max. I’m coming.” 

* * *

 

David screamed at the top of his lungs. Daniel’s thrusting with no lube and in this awkward position was one of the most painful things done to him so far. His arms felt like they’d be ripped off from behind. His back hurt being forced to bend over for so long. Not to mention, the continued thrusting pain that spiked up his spine. His legs hurt from being spread open so far, he felt he’d do the splits if it wasn’t for the bar between his ankles. 

There wasn’t anything David could do except cry and endure the rape. He was just glad he wasn’t drugged to enjoy this. He was glad Daniel ran out of the drug.

Daniel moaned against David’s ear. His hips buckled into the ginger’s open ass, on him like a rabbit in heat. His hands gripped his bruised hips, digging into his thighs like he always did when he penetrated his love. His hands moved up and wrapped around his waist possessively, feeling every muscle from under his skin and the sweat that bead down his body. He planted kisses alongside his spine. 

His pace increased. David was so hot. His inside still tight despite the many times they’d made love. That was just one of the many things about David he loved. It was part of his beautiful purity. No matter what David was always as tight and hot as a virgin. Every fuck was like taking his virginity again. It was amazing. Davey truly was a gift from Xeemüg.

“Oh Davey~” Daniel moaned loudly in his ear again. “It feels like I’m deflowering you every time we make love. I looooove it. And I love you Davey.”

David choked on his saliva. It was getting harder to breathe with the gag bar in his mouth. His tears were falling so fast it was like a thunderstorm. Snot was oozing out and down his nose, plugging up his nostrils. Drool managed to escape from the corners of his mouth. Blood was rushing to his head from the awkward position he was in. He was a mess. A disgusting mess.

The blond let out another loud moan and David cried out when he felt his insides fill up with Daniel’s seed. The tears renewed, gushing down his cheeks like the come and blood down his thighs. Daniel planted more kisses along his back. He panted against his pale pink skin, soaking up David’s sweat onto his face, letting his mind return from the high that always followed. His hands caressed over David’s thin frame, trailing over his hardened nipples. Daniel sighed and smiled to himself before he kissed David’s back again.

“Oh, sweet Flower. I just seem to fall in love with you all over again each time we do this.” Daniel cooed.

David didn’t reply (like he could). He whimpered against the metal gag in his mouth. His body trembled in both fear and fatigue. But Daniel wasn’t done. This was only the second rape of the night. Within a minute of Daniel regaining himself, he started pounding back into David, using both his semen and blood as lube.

The cultist’s fingernails returned to the bruised indents on David’s hips, digging deeper into his flesh, piercing the skin, allowing little droplets of blood to flow down the other side of his thighs.

A loud peeping interrupted the rape. Daniel stopped his penetrating. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out his phone.

The ginger was grateful for the current distraction. He was a little surprised Daniel had stopped the rape to check his phone. He never stopped when his phone rang. No...he never stopped. This had to be important if he was stopping.

Daniel growled from behind. “It appears a rat is trying to get inside.” He mumbled to himself. He pulled out of David and zipped up his pants. He walked in front of the bound ginger then knelt to give him both a very frightening and sinister look. “I’ll be right back, Davey.” He kissed his forehead.

The blond walked towards the ladder and climbed up and out the trap door. He marched down the room, ignoring the boy glaring at him while he exited the room.

Once the door was shut, Max whipped out the tool and placed it back into the lock on his collar. He twisted the tool this way and that, listening to the sounds and mechanics, hoping to hear the click. 

He didn’t know how much time he had before Daniel returned. He looked determined and pissed off. He’d heard his phone beeping as he walked out and knew it had to do with the new camera system he set up. So, someone was either snooping around or breaking in. He felt sorry for whoever was trying to do so. Daniel was sick and demented. Whoever was out there would probably get killed. Which sucked for them but provided the distraction Max needed.

“Fuck” Max cursed when he accidentally moved his broken arm.

The sound of a click stopped his heart. His cyan eyes widened. He glanced down at the collar with the tool sticking out. He removed the screwdriver and with the best that he could with a broken arm, pulled it apart. To his surprise, it unlocked.

Max pulled the collar off, eyes wide with shock, heart thumping against his chest with glee and anxiousness. He walked away from the fallen collar chained to the wall. He stared at it for a moment, rubbing his bare neck, still in shock with what happened. He could freely move around the room! After however long he’d been bound, he was free! Well, almost. 

The boy hurried over to the closet and with his good hand, opened the trap door (grateful it wasn’t locked).

“David!” Max called softly into the hole.

Muffled sounds were his reply.

Max took a deep breath, trying to mentally prepare how he was about to find David. He’d probably be scarred for life more so than he already was, but he needed to get down there and free David. He took another breath, gritted his teeth and climbed down. It was no easy task climbing with a broken arm but miraculously, Max did it. Of course, not without cursing and hissing.

Once he reached the bottom, he let out a yelp when he saw David.

“What the actual fuck is he doing to you, David??” Max said. He knew Daniel was a sick bastard but just what the fuck was this all about? David was bent in half with his arms tied behind his back, angled weirdly, a bar between his ankles and what looked like a horse bid in his mouth.

The boy ran to his guardian, wanting to embrace him but they didn’t have time. Daniel could be back any moment, and this was their only time to escape! There was no time to lose. He started with taking the gag out of David’s mouth.

“Max!” David wept. He couldn’t help the smile on his lips. “I’m so happy to see you! H-how did you escape?”

“I picked the lock” Max said matter of fact, while he moved to his ankles to uncuff the bar between them. He made a disgusted face, trying his best to keep his eyes down, avoiding the blood and semen dripping down David’s legs. “The fucker misplaced this little screwdriver I found under the bed. I found it and picked the lock. Ugh, this is fucking gross.”

David felt guilty having Max see him like this. He couldn’t stop the tears falling from his eyes as he looked over his shoulder at his ward. “I-I’m sorry you have to see me like this...Max.”

Max looked up at David’s sad eyes. He looked away, not meaning to make the redhead feel bad. After all, it wasn’t his fault. “Daniel did this to you, David...” 

The small boy looked up at the ginger’s bound hands. He followed the rope to see it latched to the other side of the room. He hurried over and untangled it. Once free, Max returned to David and freed his hands. His eyes softened at the bruised wrists.

David immediately wrapped his arms around the child, so glad he could finally do this after so long. As much as Max wanted to return the embrace they just didn’t have time.

“David, we gotta get going. We don’t have time for this shit.” Max said, gently pushing David away.

David looked at him sadly, but the boy was right. They needed to escape.

“You’re right, Max. We must get out of here. You especially.” David said softly.

Max raised a brow at him. “Me? More like you! Look at this shit he’s done to you, David!” Max gestured to the room and the creepy BDSM devices. He walked over to the dresser and rummaged through, thankfully finding a pair of briefs which he flung over to David. “Put those on, hurry!”

The redhead nodded and slipped the underwear on. He glanced over at Max, seeing him trying to keep his pain in. Green eyes wandered to the broken arm he clung to. David walked towards Max and scooped him into his arms.

“David, what the fuck are you doing?” Max snapped.

“Your arm is broken and we need to get out of here.” David said, walking towards the ladder. “We’ll move faster if I carry you. Wrap you good arm around my neck.” He instructed.

Max obeyed. He wrapped his good arm around David’s neck and held on with all his might as the ginger climbed up the ladder.

It was a difficult task for both, but they managed to get out of David’s prison. However, as soon as the two reached the top of the trap and walked out the closet door, Daniel was there. His face was slightly banged up and there was a cut on his lip. David wasn’t sure what happened, but Max knew whoever was breaking in caused the injuries.

Daniel stared at them, eyes wide, uncanny smile across his face, head tilted to the side. It was a face they’d seen so many times before, yet it was somehow different. It was far more sinister. More malevolent. The room’s temperature dropped, and a shiver went down their spines.

“Davey...what is going on here? How did you escape?” Daniel asked him before his icy eyes turned to the boy in his arms. His eyes growing wider by the second. “Or rather, Max, how did _you_ escape?”

Max narrowed his tired eyes spitefully at the demon man before he smirked. “I picked the lock.”

“How?”

Max only grew smugger. Daniel turned his attention to the terrified redhead. His head tilting in an unnatural angle. “Davey, I will only give you one chance. Go back down to your room and wait for me on the bed and I promise I will not kill Max.”

Max’s heart skipped a beat. His eyes shifted up to David’s fearful face. His hold around Max tightened in a protective manner. His fearful green eyes narrowed as he stared back at the blond. Something inside him began to boil. A small amount of energy bubbled to the surface of his weak body. The fatherly instinct to protect his son grew.

“No. I will not go back down there! And I will NOT let you kill my son!” David shouted.

Daniel’s face fell. His smile flipped completely. His eyes narrowed. His face grew darker by the second. It seemed at any moment it would twist into a horrid demonic appearance. “I’ve had it with you and that filthy heathen child. All children are supposedly innocent except that one.” He pointed at Max. “That child has done nothing but corrupt and befoul you. I will wash the taint from your flesh David, and we will bathe together in his blood!”

The blond lunged at the two. Adrenaline ignited inside the redhead. He dodged the attack, slamming against the wall, accidentally hitting Max in his broken arm. The boy cried out and cursed, accidentally distracting David. He glanced down at his son only for the boy to be ripped out of his hold by Daniel, then punched and slapped against the wall. David was pushed then kicked onto the ground while Daniel held Max up by his broken arm.

Max screamed and shrieked out curses to the demon.

“I should cut out your tongue for such filthy words.” Daniel snapped and pulled out his dagger.

Max fought to his best effort against his captor, but he was so weak. He hadn’t been eating, his arm was broken, and his back ached from the whippings days prior. He’d used all his strength freeing himself and David. 

“I will free David from your hold on him!” Daniel laughed menacingly. “Then he will be my pure flower once again!”

“I am NOT your pure flower!” David snapped. He got up from the ground, scooping something up as he did and plunged it into Daniel’s gut.

Daniel instantly dropped the child. He glanced down to see a small screwdriver sticking out of his shirt. Blood was already seeping out and staining his white shirt. His eyes wide in shock as David ran to Max, whom just kicked Daniel in the head, scoop up the child and bolted out the room.

David didn’t stop. He ran towards the front door, fighting his Jell-O legs to keep moving, and coasting on adrenaline.

“David! Holy shit!” Max said, impressed with what happened.

“Davey!” Daniel screamed from the room.

David’s heart fluttered with panic. He reached the front door, unlocking it then ran out. He ran to his house and tugged on the front door finding it locked.

“You actually thought it would be open?” Max snapped.

“Oh no!” David panicked. He glanced back at Daniel’s house and finding movement from his window. His heart was racing. He ran towards the backyard gate, which thankfully was unlocked. He ran to the back door and tugged finding it locked.

“You can’t run from me, David!” Daniel called out.

David started hyperventilating. He glanced around the area until he recalled something Daniel had said long ago. He ran to his bedroom window and thankfully found it opened. He held Max up to the opening.

“Max, hurry and call 911!” David instructed.

“Ow ow fuck, okay okay!” Max said. He whimpered and hissed as he was pushed through the window. “Ow fuck David!”

“I’m sorry, Max.” David apologized. His body was shaking from the anxiety. Once Max was inside his bedroom, he climbed through the window, having more difficulty than the boy.

Max ran to the landline by David’s bed. He picked up the phone and dialed.

“911 what’s your emergency?” The operator asked.

“Get the fucking cops to my location right this fucking second!” Max demanded into the phone.

“Young man are you in-“

“-Yes I’m in fucking trouble! My deranged neighbor is trying to fucking kill me and kidnap my guardian! He fucking kidnapped us and held us captive!”

“Okay, son, I need you to remain calm. I’ve sent a dispatch; the police are on their way. Do you need an ambulance?”

“Yeah-“

“-Max, we need to hide!” David panicked

“Young man, help is on the way. You two get to a safe place until the police get there.”

Max said nothing. He hung up and ran out the room with David behind him. The boy collapsed onto the ground, feeling like absolute weak shit. David scooped him up and continued down the hall.

“The police are on their way.” Max informed ginger.

“Thank goodness.” David breathed. He glanced around. He opened the closet near the door.

“David, are you fucking kidding me? The closet is the most obvious pla-“ David quickly covered Max’s mouth when the sound of glass shattered. 

The redhead slipped silently into the closet, carefully creeping to the very back. He opened a door in the wall, which Max had no idea was even there. Inside revealed an area where the water heater used to be. They slipped inside the opening where David quietly closed the door. It was a good hiding place; the only downfall was if you peeked into the vents you would see them. Thankfully, the house was dark. 

“Oh~ Davey~” 

The two froze. Their bodies tensed up at the sound of their former captor. His footsteps were heard walking down the hallway.

“You can’t hide from me, my love.” Daniel cooed.

The two held their breath as he walked past them. His blue eyes scanning and peeking into the other rooms.

“Come out, come out, where ever you are~”

The sound of the closet door creaked opened. Their hearts stopped. Their breathing halted. They melded into the shadows.

“Don’t think you can hide from me, David.” Daniel warned. The sound of rummaging in the closet just outside their door. “When I find Max, I’ll kill him. When I find you, I will make love to you on top of the boy’s corpse before I drag you back to your room and we continue where we left off. However, if you come out now, I promise I won’t punish you too severely.”

Rattling on the door caused the two fugitives’ heart to pound. Their nerves tingled with anxiety. They had to continue holding in their breath and remain frozen, otherwise they’d be found.

The sound of the closet’s contents rummaging faded and the door to the closet closed. They heard Daniel walk towards the kitchen. The sound of his shoes clanking against the kitchen tile. Max and David slowly let out a breath of relief, careful to be remain silent. 

Daniel searched all over the kitchen, searching in the cabinets, under the sink. He growled getting irritated with the whole situation. Had that girl not tried to sneak into his house and distracted him, he’d be fucking Davey right now! At least he taught Davey’s little friend a lesson.

The cultist continued his search to the living room, looking in all the places a child would hide and where his love could fit. However, they were nowhere to be found! Where in Xeemüg’s name were they!?

David and Max continued to hide. They watched Daniel walk back and forth the hallway, desperately searching for them. After the last time he walked towards David’s room. He was silent. There was no sound of movement. Nothing. The only sound in the house was it creaking and the sound of the fridge turning on.

The two stared at each other. Fear both visible in their eyes (more so in David than Max). It was bad seeing Daniel walk around trying to find them, but it was worst when he wasn’t making a noise. They didn’t know where he was. He could be just around the corner, waiting for them to reveal their hiding spot.

The sound of the door pounding caused David to gasp. His eyes widened, and he covered his mouth and felt his heart drop into the pit of his stomach.

“This is the police. Anyone in there?” An unknown voice came from outside their front door.

David and Max didn’t move. They kept hidden in their spot. David, too afraid about Daniel’s whereabouts to feel relief for the help that arrived. Max nudged David. The redhead glanced down at the boy. Max’s cyan eyes were wide. He motioned the door with them then brought a finger to his lips.

Another knock at the door.

David gulped and very slowly inched towards the hidden door. He silently opened it, freezing when it squeaked. The redhead managed to exit the room and slipped into the closet, very carefully avoiding making a sound.

The sound of the door breaking down, caused David to jump and squeal. Max glared at him, but David couldn’t help it. He was so terrified that at any moment Daniel would pop out.

David slowly reached for the closet door when it opened. Both froze but relaxed when they were greeted with a cop in a bullet proof vest.

“Are you two okay?” He asked them.

“We-w-wee-“ David tried to speak but was too terrified.

“We need to get the fuck out of here.” Max finished his sentence. “The fuck that kidnapped us is still in the house.”

The cop nodded. He glanced behind him and nodded at his fellow officers. “Spread out and look for him.”

They nodded and obeyed. 

The cop returned his attention to the two. He smiled warmly. “It’s okay. You two are safe. My name is officer Bradly.” He overlooked them, not seeing their injuries in the darkened room. “Are you hurt?”

“My fucking arm is broken among other things.” Max said.

“Alright son, it’s okay. I’ve got you.” He held out his hands to take Max from David.

David clung to Max, not wanting to let him go. He was still frightened from everything. Max was his only security. His only safety.

Officer Bradly smiled. “It’s okay, son. I’ll keep him safe.”

Max glanced up at David. Seeing the uneasiness in his eyes. “David,” Max spoke softly.

David met those cyan eyes. They bore into each other, speaking through them. David finally seemed to pull himself together. He nodded and handed the injured boy to the cop.

“We didn’t find anyone, sir.” One of the officer reported.

Bradly nodded. “Okay, get a search party to look for him. He won’t get away that easily. Martinez, take this boy to the ambulance.” The cop offered Max to him. Bradly looked at the other nearest to him. “Escort this young man out, Evans.”

The cop nodded and looked to David. He smiled warmly. “It’s alright, sir. You’re safe now.”

David hugged himself. “Safe...I don’t feel safe.”

“You will once we get you two out of here. Come on.”

David nodded. He walked passed officer Evans, following Bradly and the other out the door.

However, Evans yelped and gargled, sounding like he was choking. David and the other cops turned and found Daniel pulling his dagger out of the cop’s throat. He smiled at David, ignoring the blood spouting onto his face. Daniel sprung on David just as the cops pulled their guns onto the deranged cultist, but the blond was quicker. He grabbed David, slamming his back against his chest and held the dagger to his throat.

“Don’t move.” Daniel warned.

 

“David!’ Max called from Martinez’s hold.

“Max!” David barely managed to squeak with the blade pressed against his throat.

“Drop the weapon, son. It doesn’t have to end like this.” Bradly said, cautiously.

“Well, you are absolutely right, officer! It doesn’t have to end like this. I’ll make you a deal: I’ll let you keep Max, but I get to keep David.” Daniel wrapped his arm around possessively around David’s waist. “He’s the one I want. That seems fair, doesn’t it officer?”

Bradly narrowed his eyes and shook his head. “No can do. Just surrender yourself and let David go. This doesn’t have to end badly.”

“Then it seems we are in a pickle. I will not allow you to take David away from me. He is my everything! He was a gift **_TO ME_** from Xeemüg. He is my pure beautiful flower! He was meant for me and I will not let you or anyone else take him from me!’ Daniel’s smile stretched across his face to his ears. He angled his head until it was almost completely upside down. “David is mine, body, heart and soul! If I can’t have him in this life, then I’ll have him in the afterlife!”

Officer Bradly fired his gun at Daniel, but it was too late. The blade sliced across David’s throat and blood poured out.


	19. Chapter 19

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please...don't hurt me.

Max felt his world stop. His eyes bugged out of his head when he watched the sharp blade slice across the fragile flesh of David’s throat.

It was as if time stopped.

Emerald eyes met cyan. The fear that shined through those orbs were so bright it was like staring into the sun. The blood that splattered was like a fountain. It dripped down his neck, painting over his pale chest with ruby liquid. 

David’s body fell back against his captor. Daniel clung onto David’s dying form. His lips pressed against his head before he brought the blade to his own throat. He threw a smirk Max’s way and said, “He’s mine now, Max.”

The sound of bullets rang in Max’s ear. Daniel’s hand was shot through but that didn’t stop the demented blond. The blade he’d threatened Max with so many times sliced across his own throat. Blood gushing out and onto David’s shoulders, mixing together with his fallen captive’s. Together, their bodies went limp and fell to the floor of Max and David’s home.

“DAVID!!’ Max screamed. His voice scraping against his vocal cords, nearly sounding like a banshee. He thrashed against the adult still holding him. He didn’t care about his broken arm or any other injury. He _had_ to get to David. He punched the officer in his nose; the cop losing his grip on the squirming child.

Max landed on his tiny feet and ran towards David. Tears dripped out of his eyes, sliding down his cheeks. He kicked Daniel’s barely living form away from David, making sure to hit him in the lungs as he did. He would’ve done much more if it wasn’t for the fact that David was gasping for air.

“David! David!” Max cried. He looked at the ginger frantically, trying to figure out what to do. He brought his tiny hands to David’s neck, putting pressure to stop the bleeding. “David, don’t you fucking die! Don’t you let him fucking take you!” The boy screeched.

David said nothing. His eyes wide, his breaths frantic, trying to get any and every grasp of air into his lungs. Tears slipping out of his own eyes as he stared at the boy.

“He can’t have you, David! You’re mine!” Max wept. His cyan eyes looking at the blood passing through the spaces of his fingers.

A bigger pair of hands covered his. Max looked up to see officer Bradly helping apply pressure. The man’s brown eyes looked at Max with both concern and determination. “Son, I need you to get me any type of clothing. We need to apply more pressure.”

Max sniffed but nodded. He removed his blood covered hands from David’s neck and sped down to his room. He grabbed the first thing, his yellow shirt, and returned to the cop, giving it to him.

Bradly angled David’s neck, wrapped the shirt around it and applied more pressure to it. 

The EMTs finally made their way to the scene with a stretcher. They carefully scooped up the dying redhead and placed him in it. They placed a breathing mask over his mouth and ran out the house.

Max screamed after David, running after them as they took him away.

“No! David!” Max shouted. “Let me come!”

“Sorry, kid but we have to keep him calm and right now you’re panicking him.” One of the EMTs said.

David continued gasping through his slit throat. His eyes roaming everywhere. His heart was racing against his chest. He was dying. He could feel his body shutting down from the lack of oxygen getting to his lungs and the blood leaving his body. His eyes fell behind the adults rushing him away. He fixated on the boy chasing after him, tears rushing down his face, little hand stretched out for him. 

 _Max_ the dying man thought before the doors to the ambulance closed and Max was no longer in view.

Max continued chasing after the ambulance even after it drove away. He was making so much commotion the neighbors came out of their houses to see what was going on. The boy had no idea how he had all this energy in his weakened state, but guessed it was the adrenaline coursing through his veins that kept him going.

One of the officers caught up to the boy and pulled him into a careful hold. Max fought him. Clawed at his skin and even tried to bite him. His energy started draining. He was so tired and weak from his imprisonment. He was exhausted and worried about David. He never cared for any adult ever in his life but David. David had always been a different story. David was the only one to ever care about him; to ever put his own wellbeing before his own. Even at the cost of his life.

Max trembled. His chin quivered, and a loud sob escaped his throat. He covered his face with his hands and wept into them, not caring about the vulnerability displayed.

The arms holding him shifted and passed him to another adult; a much smaller one with a familiar scent. The arms around him squeezed and felt a head rest on his as a gentle voice cooed and wept with him. 

All sounds and other senses were numbed. The only thing he could hear were the sounds of his sobs and the tight feeling of his broken heart shattering and dropping pieces down into his stomach. 

They’d almost made it. After an eternity of chains and torture, they’d almost escaped. They’d been so close but, in the end, Daniel won. He got David. He took him again and this time there would be no return. No escape.

No. He couldn’t believe that. David was still alive when the ambulance took him. He could make it right? People survived cut throats, right? ...Not often. Rarely.

There was a sharp pain in his neck that jolted him from his numb state. He hissed at it but did nothing else. He felt his body relax into the arms of whoever held him. His head began to swim. His aching exhausted body began to drain. He felt his being grow heavy like he was sinking in the ocean. He allowed it to take him down into the dark depths. He felt more at peace just giving up, just succumb to it all. 

He lifted his heavy eyelids to see the top of the surface. The last thing he saw were purple eyes.

* * *

The sound of annoying beeping caused the boy to stir from his slumber. His body was still heavy, and his skull pulsed with a headache. Now that the numbing was fading, his body was aching badly. He felt like he’d been hit by a bus a few times. It hurt like a motherfucker.

The constant beeping caused the boy’s head to ache. He growled and found the muscle to open his eyelids.

He couldn’t remember what happened thanks to this headache. He found himself inside a hospital room. He’d been in one enough to know by now. His cyan eyes flickered to the machines he was hooked up then down to take in his body.

His broken arm was in a green cast. His upper torso was bandaged up. There was a tube coming out of his stomach which was gross. His body felt stiff and burned with agony, but he felt rested otherwise. Like he’d slept for a month.

He took a deep breath, closing his weary eyes again before he opened them again. He noticed a bunch of flower, balloons and cards on the table beside him. They all wished him well, hoping he get better. The cards were all from his classmates and neighbors; people he didn’t give a fuck about. However, two of which he did were sitting on the couch beside his bed.

Nikki and Neil were playing a card game. Nikki was smirking at Neil and shouting how she was winning. Neil was glaring at her, lecturing how she was playing the game wrong.

“That’s not how you play, Nikki!” He argued.

“Uh, yes, it is, Neil! I had a wild card and I picked the color and the color is green then I called ‘Uno!’ And put the card down. That’s how you play Uno!” She argued back.

“No, it’s not! If you have a wild card you choose the color, but you don’t put the card down until it’s your turn! That’s how you play!”

“No, it isn’t!”

“Yes, it is!’

“No, it isn’t.” Max chimed in.

Nikki and Neil froze. They glanced from each other over towards their friend in the bed. Their eyes lit up like the sun. Smiles growing like flowers in the spring.

“Max!” They cheered happily. They discarded their card game and ran to either side of their friend’s bed and embraced him in a hug. “You’re awake!”

“Yeah.” Max said. A small contagious smile formed on his lips. His heart leaped happily at the sight of his best friends and gently hugged back. “How long have I been out?”

“About a week.” Answered Neil.

“Holy shit, really?”

Nikki nodded. “Yeah, you didn’t wake up once. We were actually afraid you wouldn’t.”

His friends pulled away and stared at Max with soft concerned expressions.

“How do you feel?” Asked Nikki.

Max groaned and brought his good arm to his head. “Like fucking shit. I feel like I was hit by a bus a million times.”

“Well yeah.” Neil said, staring at him. “Your arm was broken and started healing the wrong way, so they had to break it again, so it could heal properly. You also had a couple broken ribs. Those were the major ones anyways. They cleaned up the whip markings on your back. You’ve got some bruising here and there and some scratching but you’re okay. You’re also really malnourished. That’s probably the biggest damage.”

Max leaned back against his pillow and sighed, closing his eyes. “Fuck. That’s about how I feel.”

Nikki smiled softy at him and gave him a tiny hug. “We’re glad you’re safe, Max. We were worried about you.”

“Yeah the school said you went on vacation, but we knew something was weird about that.” Neil held his fidgety hands. 

“How the fuck did I get to the hospital? I don’t remember much.”

“Gwen brought you here.” Nikki answered.

“Technically, the ambulance brought you here, but Gwen came here with you.”

Max looked at them confused. Despite his foggy memory, he couldn’t remember seeing Gwen since his sleepover. “Gwen?”

“You rang?”

The children turned to see said woman entering the room. She had a tray of food in her hold. Her eyes also lit up like his friends at the sight of him. She smiled and rushed over to him and embraced him in a small hug. She pulled away and ruffled his fluff of hair.

“Hey little shit, glad to see you’re up. It was about time.” She said.

He couldn’t help but smile back. It was nice seeing her again. She brought a feeling of familiarity and security.

“How’re you feeling?” She asked.

“Like fucking shit.” He answered back.

She laughed. “Yeah, that’s to be expected.” She gave the tray to Neil and Nikki. The two went to the couch and began chowing down on the food.

“Nikki and Neil said you brought me to the hospital? I don’t remember seeing you.”

Gwen rolled her eyes and took a seat beside the injured boy. “Yeah, I was in the back of the cop car.”

Three pairs of eyes stared at her.

“You were in the back of a cop car?”

“You got arrested?”

“What did you do?”

“I tried to break into Daniel’s house.” She answered. “I knew he had you two. I tried to sneak in and save you, but he saw me and nearly killed me. One of the neighbors saw me sneaking around and called the police. The cop showed up and essentially saved my life.” Her demeanor dropped. Her violet eyes locked onto cyan. “The cop that arrested me got the dispatch and since he was closest he turned around. I didn’t see anything happen in the house, but I saw everything else.”

“So, you were the distraction.” Max chuckled humorlessly. “You were the reason David and I were able to-“ His eyes flew open as he recalled everything. “David!?” He looked between his friends and Gwen. “Where’s David!? Fuck! Is he okay!? Is he alive!?”

Gwen frowned. She reached over and rested her hand on Max’s cast, careful not to put too much pressure on it. “Max, David, he’s...” She took a deep breath. She glanced over at the other children. “Can you guys give us a minute?”

Nikki and Neil frowned but nodded. “Yeah.”

The two made their way to the door. Both pairs of eyes met their friend’s. Both held sorrow and remorse as they walked out. Gwen said nothing even after they left. Instead, her eyes were closed. She took a few breaths before she opened her eyes and met Max’s gaze.

The boy’s heart stopped. “H-he’s dead?”

Tears fell from Gwen’s eyes. A small sob escaped her lips. She sniffed and wiped her eyes, swallowing the lump forming in her throat. “In a way.”

“What the fuck do you mean in a way?!” He demanded. The threat of tears stinging his eyes.

“Max, he’s in a coma.” She wept. “They managed to save his life after that fuck slit his throat. Thankfully, only his windpipe cut and nothing more. They were able to stitch him up. He had issues breathing and for a while he stopped breathing on his own and he slipped into a coma. He’s on life support now...”

The tears rushed out of his eyes so quickly he hadn’t even realized his hospital gown was soaked.

“No...NO NO! NO FUCKING WAY!” Max screeched. He grasped his hair and shook his head. 

He started ripping out the cables and IVs he’d been hooked up to.

“Max, stop! Calm down!” Gwen said.

“Calm down!? Are you fucking kidding me, Gwen? You fucking tell me David, the only person who gave a fuck about me and even wanted to adopt me, is on life support and you want me to calm the fuck down!?” Max screamed.

Doctors and nurses started rushing in at the commotion.

“Son, you need to calm down.”

“No, fuck that! I want to see David!!” Max protested. He fought against them. He had to see David with his own eyes.

Unfortunately, his body was still weak and the adults were stronger. They gave him a sedative and felt himself wash over with heaviness again before the ocean claimed him again.

The next time he awoke, it was night. He had no idea how long he’d been out, but he saw he was no longer connected to cables. He sat up but froze when the door opened.

Gwen entered the room. She paused in the doorway when she saw the boy alert and sitting up.

“The fuck, Gwen?” Max snapped.

“Hey, I had no control over that.” She offered him a small smile. “At least you got that feeding tube out, among the other shit they had you hooked up to. Now, we can go see David.”

Max’s eyes lit up until he was reminded of David’s condition.

“Think you can walk?” Gwen asked.

The boy nodded. He slowly got up and out of the bed. His body still frail, but it felt nice to walk. 

Gwen walked beside the small boy, helping him despite his protests when he collided into her or the wall. Thankfully, the walk to David’s room wasn’t too far. He was all the way down the hall. The brunette opened the door for the boy.

Max’s heart stopped again. David laid in the bed, unconscious, hooked up to a bunch of wires and tubes going into him. The soft sound of the heart monitor, beeped every other second, signaling his heart was steady. The breathing tube pushed air into his lungs in harmony with the beeping. He was barely visible with all cables and shit on him which were trying to keep him alive.

“David...” Max cried.

He sniffled and wiped away the tears falling from his eyes. He hurried to David and looked at him. The redhead’s neck was wrapped in bandages from the operation. The only other visible injury other than small bruises on his face and arms were the bandages around his wrists.

“What’s the damage on him?” Max asked softly. His eyes peeping at David’s unconscious face. “Other than his neck.”

Gwen entered the room, shutting the door. She walked to the other side of David, her eyes fixated on him.

“He had to get stitches in his wrists. They were cut so badly from the handcuffs. They got infected too. He has a broken rib and a few bruised ones. He has a few cuts on his ankles. Other than bruises, cuts and a few bite marks, he is also malnourished.” She sighed. “Other than that, he’s okay, physically at least.” She frowned. “I can’t imagine what he did to him.” She squeezed her eyes shut. “The doctors said he was raped so much he’s badly bruised on the inside. He almost had to get stitches.” She glowered. “That fuck deserved to suffer. He deserved to suffer for everything he did to David, but he didn’t.”

 

“What happened to him?” Max growled.

“He died a minute after David was taken away.” She said through her teeth.

Max couldn’t believe it. Daniel hardly suffered. Gwen was right. He deserved a life of eternal misery, yet he managed to slip away without any pain. At least his intention was futile. He wanted David to die with him. He wanted to die together but David was still alive. Barely. Daniel hadn’t won...at least not yet.

The boy climbed onto the bed and crawled over to David, careful not to step or pull out any cords. He curled up beside David and wrapped his arms around the man’s neck. He buried his face in it and began to weep.

The sight tugged on Gwen’s heart strings. She couldn’t bear to see Max so broken and vulnerable, curling up and cuddling with David’s comatose form. It hurt too much. A sob of her own escaped from her lips. Her face fell into her hands as she wept. It seemed like yesterday she was over at David’s house with Nikki and Neil. The five of them in the living room, eating pizza and watching a movie. She still had the photo of Max laughing and pointing at the tv while he leaned up against David whom smiled at him. It was David’s favorite picture, he’d told her.

Max ended up falling asleep on top of David. One of the nurses moved the boy back to his room when she came to check on David. Upon Gwen’s request, they moved Max into David’s room. She knew Max wouldn’t want to be apart from David now. Thankfully, they agreed.

The boy was grateful to Gwen. He’d already been away from David during his imprisoned, for what he learned to be three weeks. It felt much longer to him. Nikki and Neil returned after school, bringing him some snacks and other goodies. The kids tried their best to cheer Max up, distracting him from the man on life support. Sometimes they succeeded. Max would find himself smiling and laughing a couple times but as soon as he turned around and saw David. The sadness returned.

It hurt to be happy when the man meant to be your dad was barely alive.

Max had nightmares every night. He’d find himself locked inside that room, seeing Daniel holding David with the blade to his throat then sliced it in two. Blood spraying everywhere, David’s eyes rolling back into his skull. Daniel grinned with the smile stretching off his face as he kissed David and wrapped his claws around him as he fell into his embrace. That was the most common nightmare. Max would awake screaming and thrashing in his bed. The nurses and Gwen tried to calm him down, but it was never enough until they had to sedate him. He started sleeping better when Gwen brought him Mr. Honey Nuts. He started sneaking from his bed to David’s, cuddling up beside him and drifted to sleep.

A couple days passed, when Max had an unwanted visitor. He was sitting on David’s bed, staring into space with sadness. Gwen was trying her best to cheer him up, making small talk, telling Max silly stories of David, upon his request.

There was a knock on the door and in walked Max’s social worker. Max instantly tensed at the sight of her.

“What the fuck do you want?” He snarled.

Gwen got up from her seat and walked in front of the child, shielding him from her. “Can we help you?”

“I’m sorry, who are you?” The woman asked Gwen.

“I’m Gwen. Who’re you?”

“Max’s social worker.” The woman replied, her tone sneering as she eyed Gwen.

“What’re you doing here?” Gwen asked defensively.

She looked at Max then at David. Her hardened look softened at the sight of the ginger. She sighed then glanced back at Gwen. “I’m here for Max.”

“Fuck that!” Max snapped.

“Why?” Asked Gwen.

The woman sighed. “I need to collect him and find him a new home.”

“A new home? What the fuck are you taking about?” Snapped Gwen. “David adopted Max.”

The woman shook her head. “Technically, he didn’t. He signed the papers but told me to put off finalizing them until he asked Max. He wanted the kid’s permission before they became official. I never received a call, so it never became official. By order of the state, while Max’s foster parent is...unfortunately unable to care for him, I have to take him away.”

“Hold the fuck on!” Gwen snapped. She pointed accusingly at the woman. “You’re going to take Max because, even though HE SIGNED the paper, _YOU_ didn’t file it because of a call? David was kidnapped! Both were! Look at the state their fucking in!” Gwen motioned to Max then at David. “It wasn’t their fault!’

The woman signed. “Still, David is unable to care for Max. I have to take him.”

“No! I’m not fucking going anywhere! I’m NOT leaving David’s side!”

“Max, you don’t have a choice.” She looked between Gwen and Max, “Look, I get the situation is bad but it’s out of my hand.”

“Then give me temporary custody of Max.” Gwen said.

Max glanced at her.

“Ma‘am, I can’t just give you that. You have to undergo foster care training and I have to approve of your home to see if it’s fit for Max.”

“Then give me a paper saying I’m Max’s guardian until David wakes up.”

“And what if David doesn’t wake up?” She asked. She held her hands up in defense of their glares. “Look, he’s on life support. He isn’t-“

“He WILL!’ Max snarled. “If anyone can wake up from a coma it’s David! Life support or not!”

“That’s not how life works, Max.”

“No one knows how life works!” Gwen gripped the woman’s blouse. “Now listen here bitch, no one understands the mysteries of life. Miracles happen every goddamn day and David surviving his throat being slit is a damn miracle in itself! He could wake up at any moment and you want to take the one thing that makes him happy? And vice versa! David is the only foster parent that ever gave a shit about Max! He endured rape and torture to keep Max safe from their captor and if you think I’m going to let you separate them, I’ll sue the fucking shit out of you and beat your bitch ass up!”

The woman arched a waxed brow. “And just how do you plan to sue me?”

“I know all about the homes you’ve put Max in. You said you checked them to see if they qualify? Obviously, you didn’t do a good job. I can sue you for endangering a child. In fact, I should but I’m going to make you a deal. Get me the fucking paper saying I’m Max’s guardian until David wakes up.”

“Okay, okay. I’ll do it. Just one question.” She patted herself once Gwen released her, as if Gwen put dirt on her. She looked at Gwen and folded her arms. “What happens if David doesn’t wake up?”

Gwen looked at her seriously. “Then I’ll adopt him.”

Max’s eyes widened. “What?”

Gwen turned to the boy and nodded. “I’ll adopt you if David doesn’t wake up.” She glanced at the ginger. “It’s what he’d want.” She returned her gaze to the social worker.

The social worker nodded. “Alright. I’ll go get the papers and bring them tomorrow.” She glanced at Gwen. “We have an agreement, correct?”

Gwen nodded. “Yes. I won’t say a word.”

The woman nodded. She glanced at Max, showing him a face full of remorse. She’d never showed any other emotion other than annoyance and anger. “I am truly sorry what happened to you and David, Max. I hope he wakes up. He cared deeply for you.” She said and walked out the room.

The two were silent for several minutes. The only sound being the machines hooked up to David.

“Gwen?” Max was the first to speak. “You’ll really adopt me if...if...” He couldn’t finish the sentence.

The brunette nodded and turned to face the boy. “I will take care of you. I’ll probably be a shitty parent compared to David, but I’ll try.”

Max sniffed. Tears stinging his eyes, as what seemed to be the routine for him lately. He hated being so emotional, but he couldn’t help it with everything he’d been through. He usually did a good job of putting on that mask for others but with David being in this critical condition and the thought of possibly losing him...he just couldn’t piece the mask together anymore.

“Thanks Gwen.”

Gwen walked over to Max and hugged him. “Sure thing, kiddo.”

* * *

A month passed. Max was released from the hospital into Gwen’s care. The boy’s bruises were gone, he was no longer malnourished, and his strength returned. His right arm was still in a cast but that was the only remaining injury.

Max returned to school. The kids were glad to see him and asked if he was okay and what happened. He didn’t talk to them. He only talked to Nikki and Neil but even then, he was off. He wasn’t his normal self. He’d probably never fully be himself. He’d been through a shitload. Things a kid never should go through. He had nightmares every night. He even started going to therapy. He didn’t say much. He felt like it was stupid, but the school suggested he sought help after everything he went through.

He’d been staying at Gwen’s apartment ever since he’d been released. They’d gone back to his house to collect a few things. It had been hard returning there. There was still blood on the carpet and everything reminded him of David. Staying at Gwen’s had been nice though. Her apartment wasn’t big, but it was homey. She wasn’t the best cook but at least her food had taste. She left him alone when he needed it and was there when he needed company. She was a good caretaker but nowhere near as great as David.

When the boy wasn’t at school or Gwen’s, he was in the hospital by David’s side. The redhead’s condition hadn’t improved. He was still on life support and several times the doctors asked them if they wanted to take him off, but both said no. They refused. Max couldn’t lose David. He didn’t want Daniel to win in the end and take David from him. David was always annoying positive and saw the bright side of everything. Max had to believe he’d make it out despite his nagging pessimism clawing at him.  

Another month passed. David remained in his coma. There was no sign improvement. The nurses told Gwen and Max that David was suffering being forced to live like this. Gwen hated the thought of David suffering. As much as it pained her to think about it, maybe letting David go was the best option. He’d been in the hospital for two months with no improvement.

“No! No fucking way!” Max protested when she brought it up. “How the fuck can you even think that?!”

“I don’t want to think that, Max! I want him to wake up just as badly as you but he’s suffering being in a state like this!”

“He suffered worse with what Daniel put him through! I heard everything he did to him Gwen! Fuck, he _raped_ David in front of me! I heard every goddamn scream that came from David! He endured worse than this!”

“I know, Max” Gwen said sadly. Her eyes glanced over at David. “I know what Daniel did to him. I can’t imagine how David endured it.”

The word had gotten out about David and Max’s kidnapping. The story about an insane serial killer with an unhealthy obsession with his neighbor became national news. The reporters went through Daniel’s house and saw the chains in every room, the bedroom full of David’s pictures and personal belongings and the pit he was locked in underground. The police linked Daniel to the killings at the college and a camp and others thanks to the planner he kept. The reporters interviewed the other neighbors and tried to interview Gwen and Max, but they’d refused. Now it was old news, but it didn’t stop them from pestering Max about David’s condition.

“I still wish that fuck suffered but David doesn’t deserve it. He went through enough.” She glanced back at Max. “He deserves peace.”

“No, I REFUSE!”

“I’m sorry Max but I’m going to do it. The court gave me the final decision. We need to let David be at peace.”

Max narrowed his eyes at her. His little body trembling in anger. “What about my say?! David was my caretaker! If you fucking do this Gwen, I will NEVER fucking forgive you!”

There was a light groan.

Both Gwen and Max froze. They slowly moved their heads to the side. Their hearts dropped to their stomachs. David’s eyes were open.

David was awake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> >:D
> 
> One more chapter left!
> 
> I actually wrote already it but I'm gonna be mean and make you guys wait another day or two :D


	20. Chapter 20

They stared at him. David’s eyes were open, half lidded really but he was awake.

“David?” The two said in disbelief.

David offered them a small smile. Unable to say anything with everything down his throat.

Gwen was the first to act. She ran out of the room and called for a doctor. 

Max stood there, staring at David with wide shocked eyes. Tears started to sting behind his eyes at the sight of David’s awakened form. He was numb. He couldn’t feel his muscles to move. He felt like he was hypnotized to stay where he was; That if he moved, if he so much as blinked, David would be unconscious again.

Gwen returned with the doctor and a nurse. They smiled at David, welcoming him back while removing the tube down his throat. Once they were gone, the doctors gave David some water to rehydrate his dry throat.

“I can’t believe it.” Gwen said, tears dripping from her eyes.

“David” Max breathed. “You fucking woke up.”

“Language, Max.” David said, his voice hoarse and rusty.

Max jumped onto the bed, like a rabbit and scurried up the bed, not caring what he tugged or pulled out, his soul goal being David.

“The first fucking thing you say after being in a coma is for me to watch my goddamn language!?” Max nearly shrieked.

David blinked at him, confused. “Coma?”

“You’ve been in a fucking coma for two months!” Max snarled “They wanted to pull the plug on you!” Max punched David in the shoulders. “What the fuck took you so long to fucking wake up?!”

David was at a lost for Max’s reaction. His punches didn’t hurt too much. Just as quickly as the punches came, Max wrapped his little arms around David’s neck, hugging tightly. The ginger blinked, confused with Max’s reaction but relaxed and wrapped his arms around the boy. He rested his head again Max’s and rubbed his back.

Gwen couldn’t hold off anymore. She came to David’s side and wrapped her arms around David and Max. Both Max and Gwen began to silently weep as they felt David’s chest rise and fall and his arms around him squeeze. He was awake!

They stayed like that for what felt like hours. The only sound being their soft weeping. They were all so happy David was awake. Against all odds, he woke up despite the doctors saying he wouldn’t. David was always strong at heart. He fought no matter the outcome.

“I’m so sorry, David.” Gwen wept, pulling away to look him in the eyes. Guilt and sorrow were glistening in them. “I almost gave them the okay to pull the plug. I should’ve known better.”

“Yeah, you should’ve!” Max snapped at her.

“Hey now, it’s okay. I’m awake. I’m here with you guys.” David squeezed his arms tightly, wincing a little from the slight pain and weakness in his body. 

Gwen pulled away from the embrace and smiled at David. “I’m so glad you’re awake. I’ve missed you.”

David smiled at her. “I’ve missed you too, Gwen.” He looked at Max with the same gentle smile. “I missed both of you.” 

Max said nothing. He remained wrapped around the ginger’s neck, not caring his mask was broken for David to see. He didn’t want to let go. He didn’t want to be without David ever again. He just held him tight, letting the silent tears leak down his face, and soak into David’s skin.

David’s hold on the boy didn’t lessen. He held him firmly, his eyes squeezing as he finally held his son. Tears of his own slipped down his cheek as he hugged Max back.

The redhead glanced at his best friend. His eyes holding worry and slight panic in them. “What happened to Daniel? Did he escape?”

Gwen’s face hardened. She opened her mouth to answer but Max beat her to it. “That fuck is dead.”

David glanced between the boy clinging to his neck and the girl standing at his side. “He’s dead?” The look of hope shimmering.

Gwen nodded. “He died after he slit your throat.”

“H-How?”

“He slit his own. According to the police, he said if he couldn’t have you in this life then he’d have you in the afterlife. He died a minute after you were rushed to the ambulance. The bastard deserved to suffer.”

“No shit.” Max snarled. He pulled away and looked at David. “He deserved a slow and painful death. He deserved to slowly bleed out. But instead got a quick fucking death.”

David frowned. He shut his eyes, squeezing them, tears spilling down his face as the memories flashed through his mind. “I’m just glad he’s gone. What he did to me...” He opened his eyes and stared into Max’s. “What he did to you is unforgivable.”

“What he did to _me_?! David, he did way more and worst shit to you than he did to me!”

“I know, Max.” David’s voice was soft. “But I should’ve listened to you.” He glanced at Gwen. “Both of you, this never would’ve happened.” He squeezed his eyes shut. “I’m so sorry. I was so blind. I didn’t see the signs until they were too late. I’m sorry Max. I’m so sorry I put you through all that. You got hurt because of me. You must hate me for it.” He lifted his lids. “Can you forgive me for this?”

Max stared at him. His face blank, except for the disbelief in his eyes. “David, I don’t hate you for what you did. I don’t think any less of you either. Yeah, you should’ve listened to me, but you did everything to try and keep me safe.” His gaze dropped. “No one...ever sacrificed that much for me. You let him do what he wanted to you just, so he wouldn’t hurt me. No one ever gave a fuck about me enough to do that.” He blushed and looked anywhere but at David. “How the fuck can I not forgive you...Dad.”

If the tears weren’t falling, then they were now. David whimpered then wrapped his arms around the boy tightly. He couldn’t help the happy sob that left from his throat. Max had called him dad! He’s accepted him as his parent! He shut his eyes and smiled into Max’s hair. Max fought back only a little until he relaxed into David’s embrace.

Neither seemed to notice Gwen slip out of the room to give them their privacy. It tugged on her heart stings hearing Max call David ‘dad’. 

“I missed you, Max.” David whispered as he gently stroked the boy’s hair. 

“I didn’t think you’d ever wake up.” Max whispered. He pulled away and looked David in his eyes. “I thought...I thought Daniel would take you from me.”

“Oh Max,” He pulled away, so he could stare into the weeping boy’s eyes. He smiled and brushed Max’s bangs out of his eyes. “I would _never_ let Daniel take me from you.” He pressed their foreheads together. “Nothing would keep me from returning to my son. Not even cutting me throat.”

More tears fell from Max’s eyes. He couldn’t help but hug David again. He never wanted to let David go again.

Gwen returned to the room with a tray of food, she smiled seeing Max and David had fallen asleep together. She decided to let Max stay the night at the hospital. She rushed back to her house and gathered a few of hid things before returning to the hospital. She stayed in the room, looking at her phone, occasionally glancing up to see the two sound asleep. She smiled and snapped a quick picture before going back to check social media. She stayed until visiting hours ended and went back home.

The next day, the doctor came in and checked on David. All of David’s injuries had long healed, However, the scar on his neck would forever remain like the ones on Max’s back. Unfortunately, it was the only piece Daniel had marked them with.  

After the check up, he was swarmed with visitors. Everyone was so happy to see him awake. He’s received a bunch of flowers and balloons. His co-workers signed a giant card for him. It was nice being surrounded by so many smiles and happy faces. It warmed David’s heart. However, after everyone left, it was nice to be alone with Gwen and Max and occasionally Nikki and Neil.

Despite the days being bright and happy, the night was another story. 

Just like Max, David had nightmares every night. His were far worse than Max’s. There was no comparison. In every nightmare he was raped and tortured. Some showed Daniel killing Max in front of his eyes. Sometimes there were multiple Daniels raping him and called him their pure flower. Some nights, they were so bad, he thought he was back at Daniel’s and being at the hospital was just another dream. He was confusing his memories with reality. Those nights were always hard on Max. The boy tried his best to comfort David, promising him it wasn’t a dream, but it didn’t change anything. David was so terrified and traumatized, the hospital had to sedate him.

Despite his physical condition being healthy again (David had insisted being tested after the blood bath which thankfully came back negative), David was mentally unstable to be discharged. The doctor diagnosed him with PTSD. He was transferred to a psych ward. He was prescribed with antidepressants and saw a psychotherapist while being treated.

Both Gwen and Max hated seeing David there. He wasn’t himself there. The happy David they knew was gone and replaced with this shell of the man. He’d stopped taking care of his face, letting a beard take over and hair grow out to his ears. He was unkept. He was always sad and afraid, running and screaming from the invisible Daniel that lurked around every corner. 

After three months of being there, he slowly returned to being himself. Of course, he’d never fully be the innocent man he once was, and he’d always have the PTSD following him around, but he did regain his grip on reality. The moment he returned to himself was when the hospital allowed Gwen and Max to take David to Daniel’s grave. Daniel was indeed dead, and this was the proof. He wasn’t inside his home or locked underground. He was outside, here, free to smell the freshly cut grass and feel the wind breeze through his shaved face and trimmed hair. He was free of Daniel and he was alive.

David was finally discharged.

He returned to work the next day, happy to be back and everyone happy to see him. Especially his boss. Cameron was so happy to see David he gave him a generous raise. After being without David, his co-workers appreciated him more and no longer took him for granted. They started pulling their own weight and did anything to help their manager out. David was happy to see them working together as a team. 

He and Max temporarily moved in with Gwen. Neither one of them could ever go back to that house nor see the one that held them prisoner. It was a shame because both loved that house, but it had Daniel’s taint still seeped into the carpet. 

It was nice staying with Gwen. It felt like a complete family. David cooked them dinner and they’d watch tv together afterwards. On weekends, Nikki and Neil came over to stay the night. It was relaxing and comfortable, but her apartment was too small for all of them and they could see she was missing her space. 

David managed to find a nice new home closer to Max’s school and his work. Their friends also being nearby was a bonus. The house was one story, three bedrooms and two bathrooms. It was open and bright, allowing the sun to shine through. It had a nice backyard with a small pool and hot tub. It was a great backyard for pool parties, for Max and his friends to play (not like Max went outside) or possibly a dog in the future. 

A house like this was an expensive one but David sold his old one for well above asking price. In fact, he got double for it because of Daniel. 

The story of Daniel, David and Max was so huge, people were always at the houses, snapping pictures, bugging the other neighbors about the details. Everyone wanted to see or live in the house where David was stalked and the house where he was kept. It was all uncomfortable for David and sometimes triggered his PTSD when asked about it. Thankfully, people stopped asking when he published a book about it. Under the advice of his therapist, she said it would be a good way for David to cope with what happened and have people leave him be if they knew the story. It was a hit and became a best-seller. But that didn’t matter to David. He felt better after publishing it.

After half of year since escaping Daniel, Max and David returned to their old house to pack. Thankfully, they weren’t alone. Their friends and co-workers came to help pack. It was difficult being there (especially for David) but it was another weight lifted from his shoulders. Once all the furniture had been moved to the new house and the last box packed, David and Max said their goodbyes and shut the door forever. Leaving behind the last tainted thing left by Daniel.

Finally, they moved into their new home. Max and David spent the next few days unpacking and rearranging. The encounter with Daniel brought them together. Their relationship stronger than before. Max completely trusted David, with more than just his life. He knew the overly optimistic redhead loved and cared for him. There was _no way_ of denying that. David never failed him as a (now official and legal) father. Of course, being adopted by David didn’t stop the boy’s pranks or language and a few times he remained a little shit, but he never failed to call him Dad at the end of the day.

Despite the hardships and traumatizing events, they both encountered, in the end they got what they both wanted; A father to a son and a son to father.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thus concludes Neighbor.
> 
> Thank you everyone for your kudos and comments. I can honestly say you are the reason for me constantly writing while at work or at home. You guys gave me the motivation to keep at it. I probably won't be writing danvid for awhile. Home girl needs a break after working on this for 5 months xD
> 
> Hope to catch you all at my next danvid fic. Have a wonderful day/night and thank you for your support <33


End file.
